


Gefunden in New York – oder: Scouting mal anders

by buffy017, Silberchen



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, New York, New York Rangers, Werder Bremen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 46,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: Im Auftrage von Werder Bremen reist Clemens Fritz durch die USA um Vereine zu besuchen und sich die Arbeit dort anzusehen. Auch in New York macht er Station – und trifft auf einen ganz besonderen Spieler. Aber da sind noch seine Frau Alena und seine kleine Tochter...
Relationships: Clemens Fritz/OC
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	1. Big Apple

Clemens atmete tief durch. Geschafft, er saß im Flieger nach New York, einer großartigen Stadt. Ein wenig vermisste er seine Tochter und auch seine Frau, aber der größte Stress lag erstmal hinter ihm. 

Oder vor ihm, denn schließlich war sein Terminkalender für die nächsten Wochen rappelvoll. Und fast jeder Termin beinhaltete weite Reisen mit dem Flugzeug oder dem Auto.

Aber so sehr er seine Tochter liebte, ohne sie war doch vieles einfacher. Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Ein paar Stunden würde er hier im Flieger sitzen, ganz angenehm Business-Class.

Der Flug würde fast 6 Stunden dauern, er hatte also genug Zeit um sich erstmal ein bisschen zu entspannen, eher er sich die Unterlagen für seinen ersten Termin durchsah. Den hatte er zwar erst am nächsten Morgen, aber heute Abend im Hotel wollte er sich damit nicht mehr beschäftigen.

So eine Reise schaffte ihn immer ziemlich, da würde er schlafen. Und jetzt auch. Mit leiser Musik im Ohr dämmerte er weg.

Nach guten zwei Stunden wurde er wieder wach. Erschöpft war er noch immer, aber etwas geholfen hatte das Nickerchen schon.

Also konnte er jetzt die Unterlagen herausholen und sich auf den Termin vorbereiten. Namen und Gesichter lernen, schließlich wollte er die Spieler und Verantwortlichen auch erkennen, die Präsentation für die Veranstaltung, es gab eine ganze Menge Dinge, die er machen sollte.

Ein bisschen nervös war er ja schon. Klar, in Deutschland hatte er auch schon Termine für Werder wahrgenommen. Aber das hier war Amerika, das war was ganz Anderes!

Er hatte vorher tatsächlich noch englisch gebüffelt!

Trotzdem wusste er jetzt schon, dass er damit Schwierigkeiten bekommen. Gar nicht beim Lesen oder Schreiben, aber beim Zuhören von Gesprächen.

Die Zeit im Flieger verging wie… ja, tatsächlich wie im Fluge, schon befanden sie sich im Landeanflug auf New York. Er hatte die Stadt zuvor schon besucht, dennoch blickte er jetzt gebannt aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne ging gerade unter und tauchte die Wolkenkratzer in rotes Licht.

Im Gegensatz zu seiner Frau genoss er grade den Start und die Landung im Flugzeug immer. Er mochtet dieses leichte Kribbeln im Magen, das ihn immer an Achterbahnfahrten erinnerte.

Schließlich rollte das Flugzeug aus, und die ersten Leute sprangen auf – das war doch überall gleich.

Er selbst blieb noch einen Moment sitzen und wartete, bis die größte Hektik vorbei war.

Auf sein Gepäck wurde er eh noch warten müssen. Danach kam die Suche nach seiner Abholung - das hatten ihm die Verantwortlichen von den Red Bulls versprochen.

Der würde ihn dann in sein Hotel bringen.

Er war froh, wenn er eingecheckt hatte und sich hinlegen konnte.

Ne Kleinigkeit essen musste er noch, aber das würde er im Hotel machen.

Vielleicht würde er sich einfach etwas aufs Zimmer kommen lassen. Inzwischen war das Flugzeit weitgehend leer, also packte er seine Sachen zusammen und folgte den anderen Passagieren nach draußen.

Bei seinem Gepäck hatte er wirklich Glück. Sein Koffer war einer der ersten auf dem Gepäckband.

Da es ein Inlandsflug war, konnte er den Sicherheitsbereich ohne weitere Kontrollen verlassen und sah sich nun suchend um.

Der Flughafen war riesig und voller Menschen. Daher dauerte es eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis er das Schild mit seinem Namen entdeckte.

Erleichtert atmete er auf und ging in diese Richtung.

„Mr. Fritz?“ begrüßte ihn ein Mann in einem schwarzen Anzug.

„Yes, hello, Mr...?“

„Richards“, stellte sich der Anzuträger vor und schüttelte Clemens die Hand.

„Hello, Mr. Richards. Nice to meet you.“

„I hope you had a nice flight?“ erkundigte sich Mr. Richards und nahm Clemens dann seinen Koffer ab. „Please follow me.“

„Yes, thank you“, nickte Clemens, dankbar, dass er den Koffer loswerden konnte - er hatte schließlich zusätzlich noch seine Laptoptasche und den Rucksack zu tragen.

Mr. Richards führte ihn aus dem Flughafen direkt ins Parkhaus zu einem schwarzen Mercedes. Der Koffer war schnell im Kofferraum verstaut und Clemens nahm hinten platz, während Mr. Richards sich hinters Steuer setzte.

Endlich konnte Clemens sich entspannen. Er sah interessiert aus dem Fenster auf die beleuchtete Stadt. Eine faszinierende Stadt, fand er wieder einmal. Mr. Richards wies ihn hin und wieder auf einige Sehenwürdigkeiten hin, vor allem, als sie über die Manhatten Bridge fuhren und die berühmte Brooklin Bridge sehen konnten.

Trotzdem war er froh, als der Wagen schließlich vor dem Hotel hielt, in dem er hier in New York untergebracht war.

Das Hotel befand sich nicht weit vom Gelände der New York Red Bulls in Harrison, westlich von Manhatten.

Mr. Richards holte seinen Koffer aus dem Kofferraum. „I will pick you up tomorrow morning“, sagte er zu Clemens.

„Thank you for everything - see you tomorrow“, verabschiedete sich Clemens von ihm und betrat das Hotel.

An der Rezeption nannte Clemens seinen Namen und nahm nur wenig später seine Zimmerkarte in Empfang.

Sein Zimmer war im fünften Stock, und da hier nicht so viele hohe Häuser standen, hatte er eine ganz schöne Aussicht - bis zum Stadion der Red Bulls, das gar nicht weit entfernt war.

Um die Aussicht wirklich zu genießen, war er aber viel zu erschöpft. Er wollte jetzt duschen, sich was zu essen aufs Zimmer bestellen und dann schlafen.

In dieser Reihenfolge erledigte er das auch, Duschen, Sandwiches bestellen und nach einem kurzen Telefonat mit seiner Frau und Tochter legte er sich ins Bett.

Kaum fünf Minuten später war er auch schon tief und fest eingeschlafen.


	2. New York Red Bulls

Der Handywecker ließ Clemens aus dem Tiefschlaf aufschrecken.

Für einen Moment wusste er nicht wo er war - Bremen, L.A., New York, das alles schwirrte durch seinen Kopf.

Schließlich wurde es ihm klar - New York, the Big Apple. Seine erste Mission für Werder - eine aufregende Sache!

Clemens setzte sich auf und rutschte aus dem Bett. Dann trat er ans Fenster und bewunderte die fantastische Aussicht.

Großartig, und das hier würde die nächsten Wochen sein Zuhaue sein.

Natürlich hatte er auch noch Termine außerhalb von New York, aber hier würde er schon viel Zeit verbringen.

In dem Hotelzimmer würde er sich wohl fühlen, und auch der erste Eindruck vom Club war gut - Mr. Richards war zwar etwas steif, aber sehr nett.

Clemens warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und sprang dann schnell unter die Dusche, eher sich umzog und dann auf den Weg nach unten zum Frühstück machte.

Ein echtes amerikanisches Frühstück mit Spiegelei, Waffeln, gebratenem Gemüse und - zur Krönung - dicker, süßer Pancakes. Zu oft durfte er sich das nicht erlauben, sonst würde ihn seine Tochter in ein paar Wochen nicht wiedererkennen!

Aber nach dem er gestern Abend ja wirklich nur ne Kleinigkeit gegessen hatte, war das heute schon mal drin.

Und es schmeckte wirklich köstlich. Fettig und süß, aber echt köstlich.

Schließlich war er ziemlich satt und lehnte sich zufrieden zurück. Wie gut, dass seine Frau das hier nicht gesehen hatte - er hätte wohl einen ziemlichen Vortrag zu hören bekommen.

In vielen Dingen stimmte er ihr ja zu, aber er hielt nichts davon auf alles zu verzichten. Das hatte er auch als aktiver Profi nicht gemacht.

Aber jetzt hatte er ja erstmal Urlaub von ihr. So sollte er als Ehemann nicht denken, aber manchmal tat es wirklich gut rauszukommen.

Per zog ihn damit immer auf. Das wäre wohl sein „Junggesellen-Gen“, dass sich da immer mal wieder bemerkbar machte.

Im Gegensatz zu Alena war Ulli aber auch echt locker und cool...

Clemens schüttelte den Kopf. So sollte er nicht über die Mutter seiner Tochter denken.

Nachher würde er sie anrufen, und dann würde er sich auch wieder besser fühlen.

Aber jetzt musste er sich langsam fertigmachen. Mr. Richardson würde ihn bald abholen.

Also trank er den letzten Schluck Orangensaft und fuhr dann hoch in sein Zimmer, zog sich schnell komplett an - Hemd und Pulli darüber - dann nahm er seine Laptoptasche und fuhr wieder nach unten.

Mr. Richards, wieder im schwarzen Anzug, war schon da und begrüßte ihn mit einem „Good morning, Mr. Fritz.“

„Good morning, Mr. Richards“, erwiderte Clemens den Gruß. „I think we can go now.

„Please follow me“, nickte Mr. Richards und führte Clemens wie schon gestern zu dem schwarzen Mercedes.

Clemens stieg ein und ließ sich die kurze Strecke zum Gelände der Red Bulls fahren. Eigentlich könnte er die paar Meter auch zu Fuß gehen, überlegte er.

Das würde er morgen auch machen, beschloss er.

Jetzt würde er aber erstmal den ersten Tag überstehen müssen.

Heute stand zum Glück noch nicht allzu viel auf dem Programm. Ein erstes Kennenlernen, eine Führung mit Mittagessen und, wenn er wollte, konnte sich ein Training anschauen.

Das würde er auf jeden Fall machen. Er hatte ja erst vor einigen Tagen seinen Trainerschein gemacht, und es machte einfach Spaß anderen Trainern zuzusehen

Außerdem liebte er Fußball und sah immer gern dabei zu.

„Mr. Fritz, welcome at the New York Red Bulls' ground“, nickte Mr Richards ihm zu, als er geparkt hatte und Clemens die Tür öffnete.

„Thank you“, sagte Clemens und stieg aus.

Mr. Richards brachte ihn in das Gebäude und brachte ihn in einen Besprechungsraum. Hier saßen schon drei Männer, deren Namen Clemens im Flieger gelernt hatte: Der Sportdirektor Denis Hamlett, Trainer Chris Armas und der Geschäftsführer Marc de Grandpre.

Mit Denis hatte Clemens bereits mehrfach telefoniert, mit den beiden anderen hatte er vorher noch keinen Kontakt gehabt.

Sie begrüßten ihn freundlich, boten im Getränke an, dann erzählten sie von ihrem Club.

Irgendwann schwirrte Clemens der Kopf. Es war froh, als sie nach etwas mehr als einer Stunde eine Pause einlegten.

„We would like to show you arround“, bot der Trainer Clemens nach der Pause an.

„That sounds good“, sagte Clemens lächelnd.

„Okay, please follow me.“ Chris führte ihn erst einmal im Gebäude herum, dann in den Kabinentrakt und den Mannschaftsbereich, schließlich auf den Trainingsplatz, auf dem die Spieler sich schon unter der Aufsicht der Assistenztrainer aufwärmten.

„One moment, please“, sagte Chris und lief zu seinem Assistenztrainer. Er sprach einen Moment mit ihm, dann ertönte die Pfeife und die Spieler kamen zusammen. Ein paar Augenblicke später machte sich Chris dann auf den Weg zurück zu Clemens, in Begleitung eines Spielers.

Der Spieler war hochgewachsen, sehr schlank und hatte Haut in der Farbe von Milchschokolade. Er grinste Clemens an und stellte sich vor, auf deutsch mit amerikanischen Akzent. „Hallo Clemens, ich bin Jay. Schön dich zu treffen.“

„Hallo“, sagte Clemens ziemlich überrascht.

„Jay's mother is from Germany“, erklärte Chris. „Jay is one of our midfieldes and regular player in our matches.“

„Chris und die anderen dachten es wäre nett, wenn du hier jemanden hast, der deutsch spricht“, lächelte Jay. „Ich kann dich hier im Verein, aber auch in der Stadt ein bisschen rumführen.“

„Oh, das wäre toll! Gerade das mit der Stadt - du kennst New York sicher gut und kannst mir einiges zeigen.“

„Ja kann ich. Bin waschechter New Yorker. Hier geboren und aufgewachsen“, sagte Jay mit hörbarem Stolz.

„Das klingt fantastisch“, freute sich Clemens, einen so sympathischen Guide in der Stadt zu haben.

„Schön“, sagte Jay. „Ich muss dann wieder zum Training. Aber wir sehen uns beim Essen wieder.“

„Ja, viel Spaß beim Training“, wünschte Clemens und wandte sich wieder Chris zu. „Youl'l be staying with the players?“

Clemens nickte. „Yes gladly.“

„Okay, please come with me.“ Er deutete auf das Spielfeld und ging dann zu seinem Assistenztrainer.

Clemens nickte und folgte Chris.

Das Training lief ähnlich wie in Deutschland, wenn auch nicht ganz so intensiv wie Clemens es kannte.

Das war vermutlich auch nicht zu erwarten. Fußball war hier in den USA halt eine Randsportart, nicht mehr.

Aber es war schön zu sehen, mit wie viel Spaß und gleichzeitig diszipliniert die Jungs dabei waren.

Nach vierzig Minuten war das Training dann vorbei und die Spieler machten sich auf den Weg in die Kabine.

„How did you like it?“, fragte Chris ihn, während er ein paar verstreute Hütchen einsammelte.

„Very interesting“, sagte Clemens. „Similar to ours in bremen, but some of the exercises are new for me.“

Chris strahlte ihn an, es freute ihn, dass Clemens sein Training offenbar gefallen hatte.

„Come, i will bring you back“, sagte Chris. „Jay will need a little bit, then he will come to us.“

„Thank you“, bedankte sich Clemens und folgte Chris. Sie betraten das Clubeigene Restaurant und suchten sich schon einen Platz, an dem sie sich quasi von Trainer zu Trainer unterhielten.

Nach zwanzig Minuten kam dann Jay, frisch geduscht und umgezogen und setzte sich zu ihnen.

Er trug Trainingskleidung, wie die Bremer es unter sich ebenfalls immer machten, und irgendwie fühlte sich Clemens gleich ein bisschen zu Hause.

„Wie hat dir unser Training gefallen?“ fragte Jay.

„Ihr ward gut“, lobte Clemens.

„Danke. Obwohl du aus Deutschland ja ein anderes Niveau gewöhnt bist.“

„Schon, aber es geht ja auch um Taktik und Spielintelligenz. Und fit seid ihr Jungs auch.“

„Wäre ja auch schrecklich, wenn nicht“, lachte Jay. „Wir machen das hier alle mit Leidenschaft und lieben den Fußball. Und wir alle träumen davon, dass wir mal nach Europa wechseln.“

„Gute Spieler werden gerne genommen. Und gerade US-amerikanische Spieler sind bei den Vereinen sehr willkommen: Die Mentalität ist ähnlich, die Verständigung ist einfach, und ihr seid diszipliniert.“

„Ihr habt einen Amerikaner bei euch, richtig?“ fragte Jay und goss sich ein Glas Wasser ein.

„Im Moment sogar zwei, Aron Johansson verlässt uns im Sommer, aber Josh Sargent ist ein wichtiges Talent bei Werder.“

„Und du bist hier um noch mehr nach Bremen zu holen?“ fragte Jay grinsend.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne“, lachte Clemens. „Nein, es geht eher darum, allgemein Kontakte zu knüpfen und zu sehen, wie der Fußball bei euch in Nordamerika so ist. Die Strukturen und so. Scouting machen andere.“

„Na dann sollten wir mal gucken, dass wir das ordentliches bieten. Wie lange bist du hier?“

„Zwei Wochen sind geplant, vielleicht auch etwas länger.“

„Dann kannst du dir ja sogar ein Spiel angucken.“

„Ja, das habe ich auch vor. Dein Trainer meinte, du wärst Stammspieler?“

„Ich habe bisher alle Spiele in der Saison gemacht“, sagte Jay. „Und ich hoffe natürlich, dass Chris mir weiter sein Vertrauen schenkt.“

„Wird er bestimmt - so schnell verliert man das Vertrauen des Trainers nicht.“

„Ich gebe mein bestes“, sagte Jay. „Hast du dich schon für was zu essen entschieden?“

„Nein, was kannst du so empfehlen?“

„Normalerweise wird hier in den Staaten zum Lunch nichts Großes gegessen. Bei uns gibt es die Ausnahme, weil wir nach dem Training Hunger haben“, erklärte Jay grinsend. „Es gibt hier wirklich tolle Sandwichs. Mit so ziemlich allem, was du dir vorstellen kannst.“

„Die holt man sich da drüben?“, fragte Clemens nach.

Jay nickte. „ich komm mit, ich habe heute auch Lust auf ein Sandwich.“

„Dann los“, gab Clemens das Kommando und stand auf. In der Auslage lagen einige lecker belegte Sandwichs - mit knusprigem Bacon oder Käse überbacken.

„Also... Klassiker sind die Pulled Pork Sandwiches, Turkey Sandwich oder das Tuna Sandwich“, sagte Jay.

„Pulled Pork für mich“, nickte Clemens, das war sicher sehr lecker, und nahm sich eines der Sandwiches heraus. Jay entschied sich für Pute.

„Magst du Krautsalat?“ fragte Jay während ihre Sandwiches frisch fertiggemacht wurden.

„Ja, ihr habt diesen leckeren Cole Slaw, der ist klasse.!

Jay nickte und bestellte noch zwei Portionen Cole Slaw dazu.

Dann setzten sie sich wieder. „das Essen wird gleich gebracht“, erklärte Jay.

„Ihr habt es hier wirklich schön“, sagte Clemens.

„Ja, das finde ich auch. Wie sieht es bei euch bei Werder aus?“, wollte Jay wissen.

„Nicht so groß wie hier“, lachte Clemens und begann ein bisschen zu erzählen.

Jay folgte seinen Ausführungen gebannt, und auch, als ihres Sandwich und der Salat serviert wurden, erzählte Clemens weiter.

Aber schließlich konnte Clemens dem Sandwich nicht länger widerstehen. „Ich erzähl nach dem Essen weiter“, versprach er Jay.

„Dann lass es dir schmecken“, wünschte Jay ihm und begann zu essen.

Auch Clemens machte sich hungrig über sein Sandwich und den Krautsalat her.

Er hatte schon so gut gegessen, aber jetzt hatte er wieder solchen Hunger. Er würde bald aufgehen, wie ein Hefekloß!

Vielleicht sollte er Jay mal fragen, ob es hier in der Nähe ein gutes Fitnessstudio gab.

Aber jetzt würde er erstmal das essen genießen.

„Wie lange bist du heute hier beschäftigt?“ fragte Jay ihn als sie fertig waren.

„Sicher bis vier. Und du? Wie lange trainiert ihr hier?“

„Gegen vier sollte ich auch fertig sein. Wir haben nachher noch eine Einheit im Kraftraum.“

„Kraftraum ist ein gutes Stichwort - gibt es hier ein gutes Fitnessstudio?“

„Warum fragst du nicht, ob du hier im Verein trainieren kannst? Hier sind alle Geräte und der Kraftraum ist ja auch nicht ständig belegt.“

Clemens nickte. „Wenn du meinst, dann... mach ich das gerne.“

„Wenn’s nicht klappt, gebe ich dir die Adresse von einem Studio, das nicht weit weg ist.“

„Das ist lieb von dir, danke. Erzähl mal was von dir - deine Mutter ist aus Deutschland?“, fragte Clemens nach.

Jay nickte. „Ja. Aus nem kleinen Ort bei Kaiserslautern.“

„Ah, eine schöne Ecke. Warst du mal da?“

„War ich tatsächlich. Meine Grandma lebt da noch. Vor zwei Jahren war ich das letzte Mal da.“

„Muss schwierig für sie sein, wenn ihr Enkel so weit weg ist.“

„Ist es. Obwohl meine Grandma erstmal ganz schön Probleme damit hatte, dass mein Vater farbig ist. Deshalb hatten Mom und sie lange keinen Kontakt. Meinen Granddad habe ich deshalb leider auch nie kennengelernt.“

„Oh, das tut mir leid. Es ist schade, dass Menschen noch immer solche Vorurteile haben.“

„Gibt aber ja auch genug Leute wie meine Mom, denen es nichts ausmacht. Und inzwischen hat meine Grandma das ja alles überwunden. Sie kommt auch gut mit meinem Dad aus.“

„Das ist schön“, nickte Clemens. „Nur das mit deinem Granddad ist schade.“

„Klar. Aber einen Granddad habe ich ja noch. Der wohnt in Florida. Er ist übrigens auch schuld, dass ich beim Fußball gelandet bin.“

„Oh, erzähl mal!“

„Er war Trainer an einer Highschool“, erzählte Jay. „Die Highschool hatte eine Partnerschule in Deutschland und deswegen immer mal wieder Austauschschüler. Und mein Granddad fand es dann gut, dass die den Kids mal zeigen, was die so für Sport machen. Tja und das ist eingeschlagen wie ne Bombe. Mein Granddad war total fasziniert und seine Schüler hatten jede Menge Spaß.“

Clemens nickte verstehend. Diese kleinen Geschichten mochte er am Fußball, und sie waren so selten in Deutschland, wo die Kinder im Alter von drei, vier Jahren einfach von ihren Eltern im Verein angemeldet wurden.

„Tja und weil mein Granddad immer mit mir Fußball gespielt hat, hat mich das Fieber auch voll erwischt“, grinste Jay. „Ich hatte Poster von all den großen Vereinen an den Wänden. Manu, Real Madrid, Barca.“

„Nicht von Werder?“, fragte Clemens gespielt entsetzt. „Das sollte dringend geändert werden!“

Jay lachte. „Immerhin kenn ich deutsche Vereine! Ich war sogar schon bei Spielen von Kaiserslautern, wenn ich da war. Allerdings... sind die nicht gut, oder?“

„Sie waren mal besser, ja. Spielen im Moment in der dritten Liga - aber die Stimmung im Stadion soll noch immer toll sein.“

„Ja, ein tolles Stadion haben sie wirklich. Und die Fans sind cool. Ist irgendwie anders als bei Spielen hier.“

Clemens lächelte. „Dann komm mal nach Bremen - bei wichtigen Spielen fängt das Anfeuern schon an, wenn wir noch im Bus sitzen.“

„Echt?“ fragte Jay neugierig.

„Ja, das ist unglaublich. Die stehen dann an der Auffahrt zum Stadion und singen und feiern!“

„Wow. Das klingt sehr beeindruckend.“

„Das war es wirklich. Ich kann dir nachher mal ein Video gucken.“

„Gern. Aber ich muss langsam los zur zweiten Einheit“, sagte Jay mit hörbarem Bedauern. „Wo musst du hin?“

„Gespräch mit dem Geschäftsführer, ein oder zwei Stunden.“

„Soll ich dich schnell hinbringen?“

„Das wäre lieb, ich würde sonst wohl echt lange suchen müssen.“

„Na dann, let‘s go!“ sagte Jay und stand auf.

Clemens folgte ihm aus dem Speiseraum und quer durch das Gebäude zum Geschäftsführerbereich.

„Hast du heute Abend schon was vor?“ fragte Jay. „Oder willst du dich lieber ein bisschen ausruhen? War ja ein anstrengender erster Tag.“

„Ich habe noch nichts vor – solange es nicht zu anstrengend wird“, beschloss Clemens. „Ich habe keine große Lust heute allein im Hotelzimmer zu hocken.“

„Also gemütlich was essen gehen?“ schlug Jay vor.

„Gerne“, stimmte Clemens sofort zu. Er freute sich, mit Jay etwas unternehmen zu können – er war sympathisch, und dass er deutsch sprach, machte doch vieles einfacher. 

„In welchem Hotel bist du?“

Clemens nannte den Namen und die Adresse des Hotels. „Das ist echt nah – ich muss mal gucken, ob ich die paar Meter demnächst nicht irgendwie zu Fuß gehen kann.“

„Stimmt, das lohnt nicht mit dem Auto. Außerdem ist man in New York eh schneller, wenn man die Subway nimmt.“

„Öffis sind eh immer besser“, meinte Clemens. „Hast du schon was für heute Abend im Kopf?“

„Ich überleg mir was. Wann soll ich dich abholen?“

„Hm, wann isst man hier so zu Abend? Gegen sechs, sieben?“, schlug Clemens vor. 

Jay nickte. „Treffen wir uns doch einfach in der Mitte, also um halb sieben. Ich warte in der Lobby auf dich, ok?“

„Schön, ich freu mich drauf“, sagte Clemens. „So, und jetzt sollte ich da rein, und du solltest wohl zum Training.“

„Wäre besser“, grinste Jay. „Bis heute Abend, Clemens.“

„Bis heute Abend“, verabschiedete Clemens und betrat den Vorraum des Geschäftsführers. Er wurde von der Sekretärin freundlich begrüßt und dann zu ihrem Chef geführt.


	3. Ein Abend in Manhattan

In den nächsten zwei Stunden erfuhr Clemens einiges über den Aufbau des Vereins. In großen Teilen war das ähnlich wie in Deutschland, allerdings gab es auch deutliche Unterschiede, die allein schon durch die großen Entfernungen und das andere Spielsystem bedingt waren.

Insgesamt wirklich interessant, und er freute sich nicht nur auf die nächsten beiden Wochen, sondern auch auf die zukünftige Zusammenarbeit mit dem Club.

Trotzdem schwirrte ihm wieder der Kopf als er das Büro schließlich verließ. Man hatte ihm angeboten, ihn wieder von Mr. Richardson fahren zu lassen, aber das hatte er abgelehnt. Ein bisschen frische Luft würde ihm guttun und der Weg war ja wirklich kurz.

Er ging also die paar Meter zu seinem Hotel und legte sich dort erstmal aufs Bett. Mit geschlossenen Augen ließ er den bisherigen Tag Revue passieren. Der Verein, die Gespräche mit den Verantwortlichen, und Jay, der sehr freundlich und witzig war. 

Clemens war froh, dass er mit Jay jemanden hatte, mit dem er auf deutsch reden konnte. Das machte es doch um einiges einfacher, grade nach so einem langen Tag wie heute.

Sein klingelndes Handy ließ ihn aufschrecken. Alena rief an – ups, er bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er den ganzen Tag nicht an sie gedacht hatte.

„Hallo Schatz“, meldete er sich.

„Clemens, hi“, hörte er Alena, „du warst den ganzen Tag beschäftigt?“

„Ja war ich. Volles Programm mit diversen Meetings“, erzählte Clemens. „Ich bin grade vor fünf Minuten ins Hotel zurückgekommen.“

„Hm“, machte Alena, irgendwie schien ihr diese Antwort nicht zu reichen. „Wir waren heute bei Sally und Sharona, und unsere Kleine hat mit Sharonas Sohn DB gespielt.“

„Dann hatte sie Spaß?“ fragte Clemens mit einem Lächeln.

„Ja, hatte sie. Und ich auch. Du hast fleißig gearbeitet und sitzt heute Abend im Hotel?“

Clemens zögerte einen winzigen Moment. „Nicht ganz. Ich geh mit einem der Spieler von Red Bull was essen. Er spricht deutsch, weil seine Mutter aus Deutschland kommt und der Verein hat ihn mir zur Seite gestellt.“

„Okay… dann genieß das Essen. Aber denk dran, das ist alles total fett und voller Weißmehl und Milchprodukten.“

„Jay ist Sportler, der ernährt sich auch gesund“, sagte Clemens und versuchte nicht allzu genervt zu klingen.

„Naja, aber hier in Amerika ist das schon noch was Anderess“, meinte Alena. „Man muss hier echt aufpassen.“

„Ich weiß. Ich passe auf, versprochen.“

„Dann ist gut. Ich muss mit der Kleinen hier auch total aufpassen.“

Diesmal konnte Clemens ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken.

Alena war lieb und nett – und schließlich auch seine Frau – aber manchmal auch echt anstrengend.

„Alena, ich muss dringend unter die Dusche und mich umziehen, bevor ich mich mit Jay treffe“, sagte er. „Gibst du der Maus einen dicken Kuss von mir?“

„Ja, mach ich. Morgen kannst du dann auch wieder mit ihr telefonieren.“ 

„Schön. Ich werde gucken, dass ich mich morgen früher melde“, versprach Clemens.

„Ja, mach das bitte.“

„Und was machst du heute Abend?“

„Ich bleib wohl zu Hause hier in der Wohnung.“ Da es mit einem kleinen Kind auf Dauer in einem Hotel nicht so schön war, hatten sie beschlossen, ein Appartement zu mieten. 

„Dann mach dir einen schönen Abend“, sagte Clemens.

„Du auch. Bis morgen“, verabschiedete sich Alena und legte auf.

Bevor er es wieder vergaß, schickte er schnell eine Nachricht an Frank, dass er sich morgen mal bei ihm melden würde, der erste Tag aber gut gelaufen war. 

Dann stellte er sich unter die Dusche und entspannte noch etwas, ehe sein Handywecker ihn an sein Treffen mit Jay erinnerte.

Als er nach unten in die Lobby kam, wartete Jay schon auf ihn.

„Hey“, grüßte Clemens ihn mit einem Lächeln. Er freute sich auf den Abend, merkte er in diesem Moment.

„Hi“, sagte Jay. „Bereit zum losziehen?“

„Klar“, nickte Clemens, „Habe alles dabei. Was hast du geplant?“

„Lass dich überraschen“, lachte Jay.

„Sowas habe ich erwartet“, grinste Clemens und folgte ihm nach draußen. Jay führte ihn zu einem großen, schwarzen Dodge, der in der Nähe stand.

„Ich dachte heute fahren wir mal“, sagte Jay. „Die nächsten Tage können wir dann auch mal die Sub nehmen.“

„Mit so einem Wagen muss man auch mal fahren“, meinte Clemens bewundernd. So große Autos gab es in Europa einfach selten.

„Na ihr habt doch auch tolle Autos in Deutschland.“

„Klar, aber die sind eigentlich immer kleiner.“ 

„Ja, hier ist alles groß“, lachte Jay und schloss auf. „Dann rein mit dir.“

„Danke.“ Clemens kletterte in den Wagen und ließ sich dann quer durch New York kutschieren. Jetzt verstand er, warum Jay normalerweise die Sub nahm – sie kamen von einem Stau in den nächsten. Schließlich hielten sie vor einem edel wirkenden Restaurant. „Hier gibt’s die besten Steaks – ähm, ich hoffe, du bist kein Vegetarier oder so?“ 

Clemens schüttelte den Kopf. „Wäre meiner Frau lieber, aber ganz auf Fleisch verzichten will ich nicht. Und so ein schönes Steak... wer kann dem schon widerstehen?“

„Frau“, wiederholte Jay. 

„Ja. Alena ist mit unserer Tochter in LA geblieben.“

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe Jay antwortete, „Ist ja auch besser als das ständige hin und herreisen quer durch die Staaten.“

„Ist es. Das wäre für die Kleine auch viel zu anstrengend. Außerdem hat Alena in LA Freunde.“

„Dann passt das ja gut.“

Clemens nickte. „Ja, hat gut gepasst.“

Inzwischen standen sie vor dem Eingang zum Restaurant, und ein Portier öffnete ihnen die Tür. An einem kleinen Desk meldete Jay sie an, und ein beflissener Angestellter führte sie zu ihrem Tisch.

„Erster Tipp - reserviere immer einen Tisch“, sagte Jay. „Sonst kann es sein, dass du in irgendeiner Klitsche landest.“

Clemens nickte verstehend. „In Bremen ist das für uns normalerweise nicht nötig, aber Bremen ist kleiner, und Werder einfach unheimlich wichtig“, erzählte er.

„Wir Fußballspieler werden hier nicht erkannt“, sagte Jay. „Dazu ist der Sport nicht populär genug.“

„Das ist auch mal ganz entspannt.“

„Ja klar. Bei euch in Deutschland sieht das ja ganz anders aus. Da seid ihr richtige Stars.“

„Vergleichbar mit Football- oder Eishockeyspielern“, stimmte Clemens zu. „Die wichtigsten Spieler der Nationalmannschaft kennt wirklich jeder.“ 

„Hm, ich weiß nicht, ob mir das so wie hier nicht sogar lieber ist“, überlegte Jay. „Klar, über uns wird auch berichtet und wir werden auch fotografiert und so, aber es hält sich alles sehr in Grenzen.“

„Es ist schon toll, wenn man mal die Vorteile genießen kann, aber nicht umsonst fahren die meisten Spieler im Urlaub irgendwo hin, wo man sie nicht kennt.“

In diesem Moment kam der Kellner mit den Speise- und Getränkekarten an den Tisch.

„Thank you“, lächelte Jay den Mann an, dann vertieften sie sich beide in den Karten.

Als kurz darauf der Kellner zurückkehrte, bestellten sie natürlich Steak, Clemens mit crispy potatoes und Aioli, Jay mit potato hash, was wohl sowas wie Rösti waren. Dazu entschieden sie sich für Salate. 

„Und wie war dein erster Tag nun so?“ fragte Jay.

„Interessant. Und anstrengend. Und nette Leute getroffen.“ 

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass dir ganz schön der Kopf schwirrt.“

„Aber jetzt ist es ja ruhig. Und es ist wirklich entspannend, dass ich mit dir deutsch reden kann. Einen großen Dank an deine Mum!“ 

„Richte ich ihr aus. Sie fand es immer wichtig, dass ich beide Sprachen kann. Aber ich habe halt echt selten Gelegenheit hier mal deutsch zu reden.“

„Immerhin kannst du es jetzt nutzen. Und vielleicht schaffst du es wirklich und wechselst mal in die Bundesliga.“

„Wäre echt schön. Aber ich bin halt auch schon Mitte zwanzig. Wenn ein Angebot kommen soll, dann muss es bald passieren.“

„Aber auch wenn nicht, du hast hier echt schon viel erreicht. Ihr seid eine tolle Mannschaft. Und erfolgreich!“

Jay nickte. „Ich bin auch zufrieden. Ich weiß, dass ich mein Bestes gebe und alles andere liegt nicht in meiner Hand.“

„Gute Einstellung“, meinte Clemens. In diesem Moment wurde ihr Salat serviert.

„Dann lass es dir schmecken“, sagte Jay mit einem Lächeln.

„Danke, du dir auch“, erwiderte Clemens und begann zu essen. Der Salat war sehr gut, und das Fleisch darin – in einem Steakhaus war ein Salat natürlich mit Fleischstreifen – war perfekt angebraten. 

Nach dem Salat kam dann der Hauptgang.

„Wow“, machte Clemens, als er das Steak sah. Er hatte auch in Deutschland schon sehr gutes Steak gesehen und gegessen, aber dies hier war wirklich etwas Besonderes. Man sah ihm schon an, dass es zart und saftig war, und das war es dann auch.

Völlig satt und zufrieden saßen die beiden schließlich in ihren Stühlen. Die Teller waren fast komplett geleert, obwohl die Portionen wirklich ordentlich gewesen waren.

Es war aber einfach zu gut gewesen, als dass sehr mehr als ein paar Stückchen Salat oder Kartoffel überlassen konnten.

„Ich fürchte, heute werden sie uns hier raustragen müssen“, sagte Jay. „Ich kann mich nicht mehr bewegen.“

„Wir sollten hier bleiben – tragen kann man uns wohl nicht.“

„Mhm... hier auf dem Stuhl schlafen? Ich weiß nicht.“

„Dann doch aufstehen?“, fragte Clemens nach.

„Gib mir noch einen Moment“, grinste Jay.

„Klar. Wir können uns auch noch was zu trinken kommen lassen… oder wann bist du sonst üblicherweise zu Hause?“

„Unterschiedlich“, sagte Jay. „Außerdem musst ja eher du sagen, ob du noch kannst.“

„Ich muss morgen früh nicht trainieren. Und ich will nicht, dass du morgen durchhängst und Ärger kriegst mit deinem Trainer.“

„Geht schon. Wir fangen morgen erst um 11 an.“

„Das ist gut, dann können wir ja echt noch bleiben. Oder uns eine Bar suchen?“

„Ne Bar klingt doch gut. Noch ein Bier trinken und dann ab in die Federn“, nickte Jay.

„Dann machen wir das doch.“

„Dazu müssen wir uns bewegen, richtig?“

„Ich fürchte, ja. Aber das müssen wir auf dem Weg ins Bett eh.“

Jay lachte. „Recht hast du“, sagte er und hob einen Arm, um dem Kellner ein Zeichen zu geben.

„Ich zahle“, kündigte er gleich an, als Clemens' Hand zu seinem Portemonnaie zuckte. „Und getrennte Rechnungen gibt es hier nicht.“

„Aber nur, wenn ich das nächste Mal dran bin“, sagte Clemens.

„Okay, darauf kann ich mich einlassen.“

Zufrieden nickte Clemens und lehnte sich zurück.

Jay legte seine Kreditkarte auf ein kleines Tablett, notierte etwas, und kurz darauf kam der Kellner mit der Karte und einem Beleg zurück.

„So“, sagte Jay. „10 Minuten von hier ist ne nette Bar, da gibt es gutes Bier.“

„Gutes amerikanisches Bier?“; fragte Clemens mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Jay nickte. „Ja, auch wir Amerikaner haben gutes Bier.“

„Dann bin ich mal gespannt“, grinste Clemens ihn an und stand auf.

Auch Jay stand auf und sie verließen das Restaurant. „Hier lang“, sagte Jay und deutete nach rechts. „Diesmal laufen wir, vor der Bar find ich eh keinen Parkplatz.“

„Ein New Yorker, der zu Fuß geht - das ist auch nicht alltäglich, oder?“, fragte Clemens auf dem Weg nach.

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Aber ich geh tatsächlich ganz gern zu Fuß. Da bekommt man so einen schönen klaren Kopf.“

„Das sind die deutschen Gene“; vermutete Clemens. „Gehen und wandern ist ja in Deutschland ganz in.“

„Wandern, das ist nicht so meins“, grinste Jay. „Das klingt schon so... seltsam.“

„Eher hiking?“, fragte Clemens nach.

„Campen, das machen wir gern. Da ist ja auch ein bisschen mit Wandern verbunden.“

„Okay, das ist zumindest in der Richtung“, nickte Clemens zufrieden.

Jay lachte. „Hey, ich mach schon im Beruf genug Sport. ich muss nicht auch noch in meiner Freizeit nur Sport machen. Gibt ja auch noch andere schöne Sachen, die man machen kann.“

„Was denn so?“, fragte Clemens gleich nach.

„Wenn ich dir das erzähle, muss ich dich leider töten“, grinste Jay.

„Sorry, ich hänge an meinem Leben. Aber erwarte nicht, dass ich aufgebe“, erwiderte Clemens das Grinsen.

„Kannst ja raten.“

Clemens sah ihn schräg an. „Damit du mich dann töten musst?“

„Wenn du es errätst würde ich davon absehen“, sagte Jay großzügig.

„Okay...“ Clemens sah ihn genau an. „Kein Sport... auch keine Bewegung an sich?“

Jay nickte. „Hat nichts mit Sport zu tun. Überhaupt gar nicht. Wir sind übrigens da.“

„Also fällt Tanzen und sowas raus. Und sieht gut aus hier.“ Sie betraten die Bar, und während Jay das Bier bestellte, musterte Clemens ihn weiter. Hände, Arme, die ganze Figur. hui, schicker Körperbau, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, dann hielt er sich zurück.

„Also“, sagte Jay und stellte ein Glas vor Clemens ab. „Das ist echtes New Yorker Bier. Gebraut in Brooklyn.“

„Dann Prost. Oder eher cheers.“

„Cheers“, sagte Jay und stieß mit seinem Glas gegen Clemens.

Dann probierte Clemens. Nein, es war kein deutsches Bier, das schmeckte er sofort, aber es war gekonnt gebraut und lecker süffig. „Sehr gut“, lobte er.

„Sag ich doch. Ich weiß, ihr Deutschen meint, es gibt nichts Besseres als deutsches Bier, aber wir können auch was.“

„Anders, aber auch sehr gut“, nickte Clemens und trank weiter. „Wirklich sehr gut.“

„Ist mein Lieblingsbier“, sagte Jay. „Hat auch gar nicht so viel Alkohol und ist einfach lecker.“

„Und direkt aus Brooklyn, das ist auch was Besonderes.“

„Gibt hier einige kleine Brauereien, die Craft-Biere machen. Da gibt es manchmal wilde Sachen. Banane hatte ich mal dabei. Das war... ähm... war schnell wieder von der Karte verschwunden.“

„Das ist es auch, was die Deutschen an amerikanischen Bier komisch finden - die Zutaten. Hopfen, Malz, Wasser. Okay, und Hefe. Mehr darf nicht rein.“

„Aber wo bleibt da der Spaß?“ lachte Jay.

„Kennst du den Ausdruck 'Bierernst'? Bier ist eine ernste Angelegenheit“, erklärte Clemens ohne eine Mine zu verziehen, dann grinste er doch. „Aber gemischt wird es bei uns auch.“

Jay schnaubte. „Ihr deutschen nehme vieles zu ernst.“

„Ja, vermutlich. Aber vielleicht brauchen wir das, um uns sicher zu fühlen.“

„Kann sein“, nickte Jay.

„Und trotzdem kann man uns viel Spaß haben. Sogar mit uns Norddeutschen.“

„Mhm, meine Ma sagt immer, die Norddeutschen sind sehr unterkühlt. Kann ich bisher gar nicht bestätigen.“

„So würde ich das nicht sagen. Die Norddeutschen brauchen etwas um aufzutauen, das mag sein, aber man sagt uns nach, dass wir, wenn wir einmal Freunde sind, mit einem Freund durch Dick und Dünn gehen. Da gibt es dann keine Schönwetterfreundschaften.“

„Schönwetterfreundschaften?“ wiederholte Jay langsam.

„Eine Freundschaft, die nur bei schönem Wetter existiert. Also nur, wenn es dem anderen gut geht.“

„Ah ok“, sagte Jay.

„Dabei bin ich gar nicht aus Norddeutschland, sondern eigentlich aus dem Osten. Aber ich habe so lange in Bremen gelebt, dass ich die Mentalität da schon angenommen habe.“

„Man ist da zu Hause, wo man sich wohl fühlt“, nickte Jay. „Das versteh ich.“

„Geht deiner Mom bestimmt auch so - dabei ist sie so viel weiter weg von ihrer Heimat. Oder zumindest von dem Land, aus dem sie eigentlich kommt.“

Jay nickte. „Meine Ma ist inzwischen New Yorkerin. So sieht sie sich selbst.“

Clemens nickte. „So, wie ich mich als Bremer sehe.“

„Was begeistert dich so an Bremen?“

„Erstmal der Verein. Man sagt immer, es wäre familiär, und das ist es auch. Man kennt sich, und man kümmert sich umeinander.“

„Das ist wichtig. Man verbringt da viel Zeit, da sollte man sich schon wohl fühlen.“

„Eben. Es gibt natürlich auch Konkurrenzkampf, aber unterm Strich wollen wir ja alle das selbe erreichen.“

„Fußball ist ein Teamsport. Du kannst noch so gut sein, wenn du kein gutes Team bist, nützt dir das gar nichts.“

„Das ist richtig. Aber in Bremen geht das alles irgendwie noch weiter. Noch freundschaftlicher, man unterstützt sich mehr, die Ehemaligen halten mehr Kontakt.“

„Klingt nach einem guten Verein.“

„Ich bin davon überzeugt“, nickte Clemens. „Aber hier scheint es auch alles ganz gemütlich zu sein – und das in einer Stadt wie New York.“

„Bei uns im Verein ist es relativ entspannt. New York an sich ist es aber nicht“, lachte Jay.

„Nein, New York… war es nicht schon Sinatra, der sang, the city that doesn‘t sleep?“

„Und das stimmt sowas von!“

„Dann bin ich sehr gespannt auf das berühmt New Yorker Nachtleben.“

„Aber nicht mehr heute“, grinste Jay. „Ein bisschen Schlaf brauche ich dann doch, wenn ich morgen zum Training fit sein will.“

„Nein, nein, und ich will bei den Besprechungen mit deinen Bossen auch nicht einschlafen.“ 

„Dann langsam zurück zum Wagen?“ schlug Jay vor.

„Ja, inzwischen bin ich echt müde. Geht das mit dem Fahren noch, ich mein, wegen dem Bier?“

„Ja, kein Problem. War ja nur eins.“

„Dann ist gut – ich will nicht, dass du Ärger kriegst.“ Clemens trat an die Bar und zahlte die Bier, dann gingen sie zurück zu Jays Wagen.

„Das war ein netter Abend, Clemens“, sagte Jay, als er schließlich vor dem Hotel anhielt.

„Ja, das war es wirklich – vielen Dank, dass du mich aus dem Hotel befreit hast!“

„Gern wieder“, lächelte Jay. 

„Oh, da sage ich nicht nein“, freute sich Clemens über die Ankündigung. 

„Dann sehen wir uns morgen bestimmt im Verein.“

„Ja, auf jeden Fall. Dann schlaf gut und bis morgen“, verabschiedete sich Clemens und stieg aus. 

„Bis morgen Clemens“, sagte Jay.

Clemens sah ihm kurz nach, wie er den großen Wagen die Straße entlangfuhr, dann betrat er das Hotel. 

Erst jetzt sah er, wie spät es schon war. Schon fast Mitternacht. Sofort spürte er, wie die Müdigkeit von ihm Besitz ergriff. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass er ins Bett kam.

Mit dem Fahrstuhl fuhr er nach oben zu seinem Zimmer und machte sich dann fertig um sich schnell schlafen zu legen.


	4. Ein verbaler Wasserfall

Der Wecker riss ihn am nächsten Morgen aus dem absoluten Tiefschlaf.

Mühsam richtete er sich auf und blickte sich im Zimmer um. Sein Hotelzimmer in New York. Sofort erinnerte er sich an den letzten Abend, den er mit Jay verbracht hatte. 

Es war ein wirklich schöner Abend gewesen. Jay war unglaublich nett, konnte gut erzählen und sein Akzent...

Clemens schüttelte den Kopf, über Jays Akzent und vor allem sein Aussehen, seinen Körperbau, seine unglaublich schöne Hautfarbe, sollte er nicht weiter nachdenken!

Er schlug die Bettdecke zurück und stand auf. Was er jetzt brauchte, war eine Dusche, was zum Frühstück und dann würde er kurz bei Alena anrufen.

So zog er das auch durch. Beim Frühstück versuchte er sich etwas zurückzuhalten, aber bei dem knusprigen Bacon mit Rührei konnte er dann doch nicht widerstehen. Er würde es Alena einfach nicht erzählen, beschloss er. Wenn sie fragte, erzählte er nur von Obst und Müsli mit Sojamilch. 

Sojamilch... an das Zeug würde er sich wohl nie gewöhnen.

Ganz oder gar nicht, war seine Meinung. Oft genug gab es deswegen Diskussionen mit Alena, die das ganz anders sah. Aber jetzt war er ja erstmal unterwegs und konnte essen und trinken, was er wollte.

Und wenn er Alena nicht alles erzählte, dann war das nur um Streitereien und Diskussionen zu vermeiden. Sie musste sich ja nicht aufregen und vielleicht noch auf die Idee kommen, dass es doch besser wäre zu ihm nach New York zu kommen.

Darauf konnte er verzichten. Natürlich vermisste er sie und vor allem seine kleine Tochter, aber hier musste er arbeiten und sich konzentrieren. 

Und Zeit mit Jay verbringen, meldete sich eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Diese Stimme sollte er ganz schnell zum Verstummen bringen!

Er holte tief Luft und wählte dann Alenas Nummer.

„Guten Morgen, Clemens, schön, dass du anrufst. Wie geht es dir, bist du endlich ausgeschlafener als gestern? Du bist bestimmt früh ins Bett gegangen und jetzt ausgeschlafen für deine Besprechungen und was du so alles vorhast. Die Kleine hat mich heute ganz schön wachgehalten, ich glaub, sie hat sich was eingefangen oder so. Wenigstens haben wir hier für den Notfall eine vernünftige medizinische Versorgung auch für Kinder, da mache ich mir dann keine so großen Sorgen wie damals in Ägypten. Jedenfalls hat sie die ganze Nacht gequengelt und ich bin total müde. Heute Vormittag kommt Jenica vorbei mit ihren beiden Hunden, die sind sehr kinderlieb, und ich finde es gut, wenn die Kleine die Tiere bald kennenlernt. Wir werden wohl öfter mit Jenica was unternehmen, sie ist schwanger und arbeitet schon nicht mehr...“ 

Clemens schaffte es grade so den ersten beiden Sätzen zu folgen, danach bekam er grade noch die Hälfte mit.

Manchmal hatte Alena solche Anwandlungen ohne Punkt und Komma zu reden, Clemens versuchte schon gar nicht mehr da mitzukommen.

Er hörte einfach stumm zu und wartete, bis Alena fertig war.

Hin und wieder sah er dabei ungeduldig auf die Uhr, schließlich wollte er heute zu Fuß gehen und dafür ein paar Minuten länger brauchen. Schließlich schien sie ihren Monolog beendet zu haben, und Clemens kam zu Wort. „Da habt ihr ja eine Menge vor heute“, sagte er, das passte bestimmt, Alena hatte immer viel vor. „Ich habe heute nur ein paar Gespräche und werde dann sehen, ob ich am Abend mal nach Manhattan gucke.“

„Ganz allein?“ fragte Alena nach.

„Mal gucken, ob ich jemanden finde, der mich rumführt, ansonsten allein, ja. Lass mir dann nur vorher das System der Subway erklären.“

Von Jay musste er ihr nichts erzählen, das würde nur zu Nachfragen und Erklärungen führen, auf die er keine Lust hatte.

Er verstand sich halt mit einem der Spieler ganz gut, mehr nicht. Das ging sie gar nichts an – er war ja auch nicht besonders interessiert an Jenica und den anderen Freundinnen in LA.

In seinen Augen waren das alles furchtbare Zicken und nur hinter reichen Männern her, die ihnen ein Leben in Saus und Braus ermöglichten.

Alena nutzte seinen Namen sicher auch gerne, aber immerhin hatte sie auch vorher schon eine Karriere gehabt.

„Du bist aber sehr schweigsam heute“, sagte Alena.

„Ich habe viel vor heute und bin schon ein bisschen angespannt“, versuchte Clemens eine Erklärung. 

„Wieso? Du warst gestern doch schon da und hast alle kennengelernt. Außerdem bist du doch gut vorbereitet.“

„Ich bin trotzdem angespannt. Gestern war ja nur allgemeines Geplänkel.“

„Du machst das schon“, sagte Alena zuversichtlich.

„Ich hoffe es ja…“, meinte Clemens – und freute sich darauf Jay wiederzutreffen.

„Ruf mich gleich an, wenn du später wieder im Hotel bist, ja?“

„Ja, mach ich“, versprach Clemens und legte nach einer Verabschiedung auf.

Auch wenn er noch etwas Zeit hatte, beschloss er, sich schon auf den Weg zu machen. Ein bisschen frische Luft würde ihm bestimmt guttun, bevor er den ganzen Tag drinnen sitzen würde.

Also ging er mit einem recht großen Umweg durch eine Parkanlage zum Trainingsgelände.

Auf dem Weg konnte er einen Blick auf die Trainingsplätze werfen, aber bisher war dort nichts los. Jay hatte gestern Abend aber ja erzählt, dass sie heute erst gegen 11 mit dem Training anfangen würden.

Dennoch war es gut, die Anlage mal genau ansehen zu können

Das ganze Gelände war groß, wie irgendwie alles in den USA.

Er wünschte sich tatsächlich ein Fahrrad oder sogar seinen Roller aus Bremen, um hier von einem Ende zum anderen zu kommen. 

Wäre er länger als nur 14 Tage hier, würde er tatsächlich darüber nachdenken, sich einen Roller zu mieten.

Aber für die paar Tage lohnte es sich nicht – außerdem würde er so zumindest ein wenig Bewegung bekommen.

Schließlich machte er sich auf den Weg zum Eingang und hoffte dabei, dass er den Weg zu den Büros noch finden würde.

Von einem Pförtner wurde er hineingelassen, und dankenswerterweise erklärte der ihm auch gleich, wie er zum Geschäftsführerbereich kommen würde.

Wie gestern schon wurde er von der netten Sekretärin begrüßt und weiter in einen kleinen Konferenzraum geschickt.

Hier saß er zunächst alleine, konnte also in der Zeit ein paar Mails beantworten.

Vor allem für Frank nahm er sich Zeit und schrieb ausführlich vom ersten Tag und seinen Eindrücken. Auch Jay erwähnte er ganz kurz.

Er hatte ihn ja noch gar nicht richtig beobachtet, was er am Ball so konnte, und schon gar nicht in Spielen, aber er gefiel ihm. 

Oh ja, das tat er, wisperte die nervige kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf. 

„Aus!“, zischte er und schüttelte den Kopf. Diese Stimme hatte hier mal gar nichts zu sagen! 

Er war mehr als froh, als sich nun endlich die Tür öffnete und das Meeting losging. 

Es war wieder lange und anstrengend, zumal heute zwei weitere Herren dabei waren, die ein grauenhaftes, texanisches Englisch sprachen. 

Nach über zwei Stunden, war der erste Teil des heutigen Programms vorbei und es gab eine ausgedehnte Mittagspause. 

Diesmal sah er Jay nicht im Speiseraum. Er war froh darüber, jedenfalls sollte er das sein. Die kleine Stimme war da anderer Meinung. 

Diesmal folgte er seinem schlechten Gewissen und bestellte sich einen großen Caesar Salad zum Mittagessen. 

Aber auch der war hier in den USA anders als zu Hause, gehaltvoller und sehr lecker. 

Immerhin würde er aber nicht schwindeln, wenn er Alena später erzählte, dass er heute Salat zum Mittag gegessen hatte. 

Er war schon fertig, und der nächste Termin stand an, als die Mannschaft den Speiseraum betrat. 

Trotzdem blieb er kurz stehen und hielt automatisch Ausschau nach Jay. 

Zwischen einem rothaarigen jungen Mann und einem blonden, wohl etwas Älteren, kam er schließlich in die Kantine. Kian und Mason, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte. 

Als Jay ihn sah, lächelte er und kam sofort auf ihn zu. „Hey Clemens.“ 

„Hey“, erwiderte Clemens das Lächeln. 

„Und hast du den gestrigen Abend gut überstanden?“ fragte Jay. 

„Ja, klar - ich bin zwar schon älter, aber so alt nun auch wieder nicht.“ 

Jay lachte auf. „ich habe festgestellt, dass sowas nicht immer was mit dem Alter zu tun hat. Bist du schon fertig mit essen?“ 

„Ja, und leider muss ich auch gleich los. Ein Meeting mit einigen Jugendtrainern.“ 

„Ok, habe ich mir fast gedacht. Deshalb habe ich da was vorbereitet“, sagte Jay und schob Clemens einen Zettel zu. „Meine Nummer. Wenn du heute Abend nicht allein losziehen willst, ruf mich einfach an.“ 

Clemens lächelte ihn an, „das ist lieb von dir, Jay. Ich melde mich bestimmt.“ 

„Ok. Dann noch viel Spaß bei deinen Meetings“, sagte Jay. „Ich sollte mich beeilen, sonst haben die Jungs hier alles leergegessen.“ 

„Guten Appetit“, wünschte Clemens und verließ den Raum. 

Den Zettel mit Jays Nummer drückte er dabei fest. 

Er freute sich schon darauf mit ihm zu telefonieren und vielleicht am Abend wieder etwas zu unternehmen.

Allein durch New York zu streifen war doch wirklich langweilig. Und wann hatte man mal Gelegenheit einen Einheimischen als Führer dabei zu haben? 

Noch dazu jemanden, der so witzig und freundlich war. 

Und so unverschämt gut aussah. 

„Aus“, zischte er der kleinen, fiesen Stimme wieder zu, 

Er musste sich jetzt eh auf das nächste Meeting konzentrieren. 

Also ging er schon mal in den Besprechungsraum und ging dort schnell seine Unterlagen durch. 

Auf das Treffen freute er sich schon ziemlich. Die Trainer hatten auch grade erst ihren Schein gemacht und würden ihm etwas über die Ausbildung hier erzählen können. 

Dafür konnte er von seinen Lehrgängen beim DFB berichten, die er ja auch gerade erst abgeschlossen hatte. 

Es wurde ein toller Austausch und sie saßen viel länger zusammen als geplant. 

Die Jungs waren witzig und intelligent, und am Ende beschlossen sie, dass Clemens bei ihnen zugucken und im Austausch ebenfalls einmal eine Trainingseinheit leiten würde. 

Außerdem konnte Clemens so auch gleich regeln, dass er während seines Aufenthalts in New York jederzeit die Krafträume benutzen konnte. Und den Pool, der ebenfalls zur Anlage gehörte. 

Zufrieden verabschiedete er sich von den Trainern und verließ das Gebäude. Er sah sich um, ob irgendwo jemand trainierte. 

Aber die Plätze waren alle leer. Schade. Er hätte Jay wirklich gern mal beim Training zugeschaut. 

In den nächsten Tagen würde er sicher noch Gelegenheit dazu bekommen. Er schulterte seine Tasche und ging los, wieder mit einem Umweg zum Hotel. 

Auf seinem Zimmer angekommen zog er sich erstmal um und zog dann den Zettel mit Jays Nummer aus der Tasche. 

Er speicherte die Nummer erst einmal im Handy ab, dann wählte er. 

„Yes?“ meldete sich Jay nach dem dritten Klingeln. 

„Jay? Hier ist Clemens. Störe ich dich?“ 

„Hey Clemens“, sagte Jay. „Du störst nicht. Fertig mit deinen Meetings für heute?“ 

„Ja, ich bin fertig. Und du auch?“ 

„Ja bin ich. Fix und fertig“, lachte Jay. 

„Hat euer Trainer euch heute so hart rangenommen?“ 

„Ja, Chris war heute erbarmungslos.“ 

„Magst du davon erzählen?“ 

„Gern. Bei einem Essen?“ 

„Wenn du sonst noch nichts vor hast?“ 

„Habe ich nicht. Die anderen Jungs wollen sich heute nochmal die Avengers im Kino angucken. Ich fand den Film auch gut, aber ich muss ihn nicht auswendig lernen.“ 

Clemens runzelte die Stirn. „Und deine Freundin? Oder Frau?“ 

„Gibt es nicht. Und Madonna nimmt mich eh nur wahr, wenn ich ihr die Futterdose öffne.“ 

„Madonna? Das ist... deine Katze?“ 

„Ja genau. Verwöhnte kleine Diva. Wie das original.“ 

Clemens musste auflachen. „Und trotzdem lässt Madame dich heute Abend weg?“ 

„Ich mach ihr ihr LIeblingsfutter auf, dann darf ich ausgehen.“ 

„Zu gütig!“ 

„Also, wann soll ich dich abholen?“ 

„Ich würde mich kurz umziehen und so - aber im Grunde jederzeit.“ 

„Dann bin ich in... 40 Minuten bei dir?“ 

„Klingt gut“, stimmte Clemens zu. 

„Dann bis gleich“, sagte Jay. 

„Bis gleich“, erwiderte Clemens und legte auf. 

40 Minuten, damit blieb ihm zeit für ein kurzes Telefonat mit seiner Frau.

Er unterdrückte ein Seufzten, es war nicht richtig, dass er nicht gerne mit Alena telefonierte!

Aber er konnte das Gefühl auch nicht abstellen, dass er sie nur aus Pflichtbewusstsein anrief. Weil man das als Ehemann halt so machte.

Vielleicht war es ja besser, wenn er gleich ihre Stimme hörte.

Schnell wählte er ihre Nummer, während er schon mal überlegte, was er anziehen sollte, wenn Jay gleich kam.

Irgendwas schickes, nicht zu formell... „Clemens, schön, dass du anrufst! Gerade noch rechtzeitig, ich wollte unser Engelchen gerade ins Bett bringen. Wir waren heute beim Schwimmen, wir haben einen ganz tollen Babyschwimmkurs angefangen, das macht ihr unheimlich viel Spaß. Laureen ist mit ihren Zwillingen auch dabei, natürlich mit dem Kindermädchen, alleine mit zwei Kindern geht das ja nicht...“

„Kannst du der Kleinen dann mal das Telefon hinhalten?“ bat Clemens schnell. „Dann kann ich ihr mal Gute Nacht sagen.“

„Ja, klar, einen Moment... Mäuschen... look, it's Papa on the phone!“

Clemens verdrehte die Augen. Seit sie hier in den USA waren, bestand Alena darauf, mit ihrer Tochter auf englisch zu sprechen. Er war ja auch dafür, dass Kinder so früh wie möglich Englisch lernen sollten, aber das hier, fand er doch ziemlich übertrieben. „Hallo mein kleiner Schatz“, sagte er.

„Papa“, freute sich seine Tochter.

„Mama hat erzählt, dass ihr heute schwimmen wart. Hattest du spaß im Wasser?“

Die Kleine brabbelte etwas vor sich hin, dabei konnte er ein 'Wasser' erahnen.

Clemens lachte leise. „Dann bist du jetzt bestimmt ganz schön müde, nach so einem aufregenden Tag. Schlaf gut mein Schatz. ich ruf morgen wieder an und dann erzählst du mir wieder, was du schönes mit Mama gemacht hast.“

Wieder brabbelte seine Tochter, bis Alena sich wieder meldete

„Sie wird müde, ich muss sie langsam hinlegen“, sagte sie.

„Ja, mach das mal. Ich habe ihr versprochen, dass ich morgen wieder anrufe.“

„Ruf doch später nochmal an, dann können wir in Ruhe reden.“

„Ich werde es versuchen, aber ich bin heute Abend wieder unterwegs.“

„Schon wieder?“

„Ja, den ganzen Tag arbeiten und dann abends alleine auf dem Hotelzimmer sitzen ist einfach nichts für mich, das weißt du doch.“

„Ok. Und was machst du?“

„Ich geh mit einigen der Spielern weg. Essen wohl.“

„Dann... wünsche ich dir viel Spaß.“

„Danke, dir auch einen schönen Abend.“ Clemens legte auf, erst im Nachhinein wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht nach ihren Plänen, eigentlich gar nicht nach ihr gefragt hatte.

Vermutlich würde sie zu Hause bleiben - was auch sonst, mit einem kleinen Kind?

Er selbst konnte tagsüber nichts übernehmen, dafür aber jetzt am Abend. Also machte er sich schnell frisch und suchte dann ein Shirt heraus. Er wollte nicht seriös mit Hemd und Pulli gehen, aber irgendwie fehlte ihm ein passendes Shirt. Schließlich entschied er sich für ein Schwarzes mit Aufdruck.

Vielleicht sollte er in den nächsten Tag mal einen Nachmittag mit Shoppen verbringen.

Gerade in New York bot sich das doch an!

Und vielleicht könnte Jay ihn ja begleiten und die richtigen Läden zeigen.

Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken, Jay hatte einen guten Modegeschmack, und es würde sicher viel Spaß machen mit ihm einzukaufen.

Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach unten.

Jay würde bald auftauchen, und er mochte irgendwie nicht alleine in seinem Zimmer warten.

Also setzte er sich in der Lobby in einen der Sessel und blätterte in einer Zeitung, die dort auf dem Tisch lag.

Der Sportteil interessierte ihn natürlich besonders, dort fand er sogar einen kurzen Bericht über die Red Bulls.

„Was Interessantes gefunden?“ fragte plötzlich jemand hinter ihm.

Sofort schob sich ein Grinsen auf Clemens' Gesicht. „Klar“, meinte er und deutete auf den Artikel. „Einen Artikel über eine Randsportart.“

„Und damit gibst du dich ab?2 fragte Jay lachend.

„Ist doch ein ganz interessanter Sport, dieser Fußball... anders als diese andere, amerikanische Sportart... Hand-Egg?“

Jay lachte laut auf. „Dünnes Eis Clemens. Beleidige bloß nicht den Lieblingssport von uns, das könnte böse enden.“

„Ich finde Hand-Egg ja schon ganz interessant. Nur kenn ich nicht alle Regeln.“

„Na das kann man ja ändern. Ich erklär sie dir gern. Am besten beim Essen.“

„Das klingt sehr gut. Vielleicht kann ich mir auch mal ein Spiel ansehen. Aber erstmal essen - hast du was ausgesucht?“

„Habe ich. Jedenfalls wenn du chinesisches Essen magst.“

„Das, was in Deutschland serviert wird, gerne.“

„Dann gucken wir mal, wie es dir hier in Chinatown so schmeckt.“

„Ich bin gespannt. Nicht nur auf das Essen, sondern auch auf Chinatown. Das ist ja weltberühmt.“

„Ich bin total gern da“, erzählte Jay und führte Clemens zu seinem Auto.

„Dann zeig’s mir mal“ nickte Clemens. Sie stiegen ein, und Jay fuhr sie quer durch New York, bis sie in einem Parkhaus hielten.

„So, von hier aus gehts zu Fuß weiter.“

Clemens stieg aus, und gemeinsam betraten sie das Viertel, das Clemens schon in einigen Filmen gesehen hatte. Die Wirklichkeit enttäuschte ihn nicht.

Es war bunt und laut und es roch nach Gewürzen und Essen.

Total faszinierend! Clemens kam sich vor wie ein Tourist - der er hier ja auch war - wie er alles ansah.

Jay ließ ihn erstmal in Ruhe alles in sich aufsagen, ehe er ihn sanft in eine bestimmte Richtung drängte. Schließlich betraten sie ein ziemlich kleines und sehr unscheinbares Restaurant. „Nǐ hǎo“, sagte Jay zu einer älteren Chinesin, die ihnen entgegenkam.

„Nǐ hǎo“, antwortete der und verbeugte sich mit zusammengehaltenen Händen, dann sprach er in recht schwer verständlichem Englisch mit ihm.

„Das wird wohl sehr original chinesisch“, vermutete Clemens, als sie Platz genommen hatten. „Gibt es wenigstens eine Karte auf englisch?“

„Gibt es“, beruhigte ihn Jay. „Und ihr Sohn spricht auch deutlich besser Englisch als sie.“

„Sie ist auf jeden Fall eine beeindruckende Persönlichkeit.“

„Ist sie“, nickte Jay.

Ehe Clemens mehr fragen konnte, kam ein junger Chinese mit zwei Speisekarten zu ihnen. Er sprach tatsächlich sehr gut Englisch, wenn auch mit einem kleinen Akzent.

Sie bestellten schon mal Getränke, dann vertieften sie sich in die Speisekarten.

„Das ist wohl echt chinesisch, nicht das, was man in Deutschland so kriegt. Kannst du mir was empfehlen?“

„Eigentlich ist alles gut“, sagte Jay. „Magst du lieber Fisch oder Fleisch? Und wie scharf isst du?“

„Ich ess beides, aber ich fang lieber mit Fleisch an. Und so… europäisch-scharf mag ich ganz gern, aber nicht zu viel.“

„Ok, dann lass die Seite hier mal lieber weg“, lachte Jay und deutete auf die Seite, die Clemens grade aufgeschlagen hatte. „Alles andere sollte passend sein.“

„Danke, das ist gut zu wissen.“ Clemens blätterte weiter und fand dann ein ansprechendes Rindfleischgericht. Auch Jay wählte und bestellte zusätzlich noch einige Vorspeisen.


	5. Ein Abend in New York

„So erzähl mal, was hast du heute so Aufregendes erlebt?“ fragte Jay, nachdem sie bestellt hatten.

„Viele Besprechungen“, erzählte Clemens und fasste seinen Tag zusammen. „Aber wirklich aufregend war das nicht. Und wie war es bei dir?“

„Übliches Training“, grinste Jay. 

„Also ein ereignisarmer Tag für uns beide. Magst du dann so mal was erzählen?“

„Puh, da muss ich mal überlegen. Ich habe schon so viel von mir erzählt“, sagte Jay. „Erzähl du doch mal was von dir.“

„Du hast mich noch nicht gegoogelt?“, fragte Clemens mit einem Grinsen, dann erzählte er ein wenig von seinem Werdegang – nur kurz – und den engen Freunden, die er während seiner Karriere gefunden hatte. Engel, René und Per.

„Ihr habt eine Immobilienfirma zusammen?“ fragte Jay lachend. 

Clemens zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und mit einigen Leuten ein Restaurant in Karlsruhe. Hatte sich beides so ergeben.“ 

„Meine Ma wäre begeistert. Vorsorge fürs Alter und so.“

„Das ist es eher bei der Immobiliensache. Die Kantina ist eher so eine Spaßsache. Läuft aber auch ganz gut.“

„Ist das bei euch in Deutschland normal, dass die Profis noch nebenbei andere Geschäfte haben?“

„Ja, das machen schon viele. Eine Agentur, Restaurant… Lukas Podolski hat eine Eisdiele“, grinste Clemens. „Man hat ja einerseits echt viel Geld, andererseits muss es auch für die Zeit nach der Karriere reichen. Da muss man schon etwas anlegen und sollte nicht alles verprassen.“

„Ich sag ja, meine Ma wäre begeistert“, grinste Jay.

„Du packst einen Teil aufs Konto und verjubelst den Rest, oder wie machst du das?“

„So ungefähr. New York ist teuer, da geht viel Geld für die Miete und so drauf. Inzwischen verdien ich zwar ganz gut, aber... so wirklich Gedanken habe ich mir noch nicht gemacht.“

Clemens nickte verstehend. „New York ist auch wirklich der Wahnsinn, was die Preise angeht. Es ist ja auch nicht so, dass wir nach der Karriere invalide im Bett liegen. Aber es ist halt schon beruhigend, wenn man bisschen vorgesorgt hat, finde ich.“

„Hm, schon, wenn man so drüber nachdenkt. Aber irgendwie denke ich immer, dass dazu später noch Zeit ist.“

„Du hast ja auch noch Zeit“, meinte Clemens, auch, wenn er selbst schon früher angefangen hatte vorzusorgen. Vielleicht war das aber auch so eine deutsche Sache.

„Hey, inzwischen gehe ich auch schon stark auf die 30 zu“, grinste Jay mit einem Zwinkern. 

„Schon klar, du alter Mann!“

„Na soweit würde ich jetzt auch noch nicht gehen.“

In diesem Moment unterbrach sie die alte Chinesin, die ihnen einige Schüsseln mit verschiedenen Vorspeisen brachte.

„Das riecht aber alles lecker“, sagte Clemens.

„Thank you, Lin“, lächelte Jay sie an, dann nickte er Clemens zu. „Probier mal, ist echt gut.“

„Was ist das alles?“ fragte Clemens.

„Dumplings – also gefüllte Klöße, hier sind Pork Egg Rolls, und hier Crab Rangoon. Also Schwein mit Ei und… ähm… Krabbendinger.“

„Krabbendinger, das klingt doch gut“, lachte Clemens. „Crab Rangoon sagt mir auch nichts, aber Dumplings sind gut.“

„Es ist genug da, probier von allem“, forderte Jay ihn auf.

„Das mach ich“, sagte Clemens und griff packte sich von allem etwas auf seinen Teller - genau wie Jay. „Stäbchen oder Messer und Gabel?“ fragte Jay dann.

„Ähm… ich versuch mich nicht zu blamieren und nehme die Stäbchen.“

„Mutig“, sagte Jay und reichte Clemens ein paar Stäbchen. „Meine Ma schafft es bis heute nicht.“

„Wir waren mit Werder mal in China, nur für einen kurzen Besuch, und da haben wir das vorher geübt“, erzählte Clemens und versuchte einen Dumpling zu heben. Im dritten Versuch klappte es.

Jay hatte weit weniger Schwierigkeiten damit. Das sah ziemlich geübt aus, wie er mit den Stäbchen umging.

„Du bist öfter hier, hm?“, fragte Clemens nach.

„Oh ja. Ich bin mit Mian zur Schule gegangen. Mian ist Lins anderer Sohn, er arbeitet nicht hier, sondern wird Anwalt. Jedenfalls waren Mian und ich oft hier und haben Hausaufgaben gemacht.“

Clemens grinste. „Deswegen kannst du auch ein paar Brocken Chinesisch, oder?“

„Hallo und auf Wiedersehen kann ich, mehr aber auch nicht“, sagte Jay.

„Muss auch eine verdammt schwere Sprache sein“, meinte Clemens. 

„Ist sie. Und ich finde, mit zwei Sprachen bin ich schon ganz gut dran. Meine Stärken liegen dann doch eher in anderen Bereichen.“

„Sieht bei mir ähnlich aus. Dafür können wir Fußball spielen“, grinste Clemens und probierte jetzt eins der Krabbendinger. Sehr lecker, wie er fand.

Inzwischen hatten sich die Vorspeisenteller schon ziemlich geleert. Da kam schon Lin und brachte ihnen die Hauptspeisen. Auch die beiden Teller sahen einfach nur lecker aus und dufteten. 

„Also - lass es dir schmecken“, wünschte Jay und griff nach seinen Stäbchen. 

„Danke, du dir auch“, sagte Clemens. 

Dann begannen sie zu essen. Nachdem Clemens mit der Vorspeise ein wenig geübt hatte, konnte er jetzt einigermaßen geübt essen. 

Trotzdem dauerte es deutlich länger, als wenn er mit Messer und Gabel gegessen hätte. 

Nun, so konnte er das Essen länger genießen, überlegte er - auch, als er noch einigen Resthunger hatte und Jay sich schon gut gesättigt auf seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte. 

„Lass noch ein bisschen Platz für einen Nachtisch“, sagte Jay. 

„Nachtisch? Oh je...“ machte Clemens und sah ihn leidend an, dann aß er weiter und grinste. „Nachtisch passt immer!“ 

„Gut. Den Nachtisch essen wir aber nicht hier. Da müssen wir leider ein kleines Stückchen laufen.“ 

„Warum leider? Ich glaub, das tut uns beiden gut.“ 

Jay lachte. „Stimmt auch wieder.“ 

Clemens schaffte es tatsächlich alles aufzuessen, ehe er die Schüssel von sich schob. 

„Ich muss wohl nicht fragen, ob es dir geschmeckt hat.“ 

„Ich habe selten etwas so Gutes gegessen“, nickte Clemens. 

„Das freut mich“, sagte Jay. 

„Du hast einen guten Geschmack, Jay.“ 

„Danke“, sagte Jay lächelnd. 

Clemens sah sich um und fand Lin schließlich am Tresen stehen. Er winkte ihr um zu bezahlen. 

„Wir müssen nichts bezahlen“, sagte Jay. „Das muss ich hier nie. Lin war ziemlich gekränkt, als ich das mal vorgeschlagen habe. Mal gucken, ob sie von dir Geld nimmt oder gleich mit uns schimpft.“ 

„Das geht doch nicht“, widersprach Clemens, „Lin und ihre Familie rackern sich hier ab für die Gäste, dann sollten wir ihnen doch wenigstens was dafür zahlen dürfen!“ 

Jay nickte. „Sag ich auch immer. ich versuch mich immer mit anderen Sachen zu revanchieren. Ich komm über den Verein ziemlich günstig an Tickets für Veranstaltungen. Sport, Filme und sowas. Lin ist großer Yankees Fan. Sie bekommt das Essen sozusagen in Tickets bezahlt.“ 

„Gut, dass du dich so revangieren kannst“, war Clemens tatsächlich erleichtert. In diesem Moment kam Lin auf sie zu. „What else can I do for you, boy? Or do you go to Sam for dessert?“ 

Jay grinste. „You know me, Lin.“ 

„Then have fun, the two of you. And call Mian, we talked about you the other day.“ 

„Sure, I‘ll call him“, sagte Jay und stand auf. 

„Then see you“, verabschiedete Lin sie. 

Clemens folgte Jay aus dem Restaurant. 

Der führte ihn quer durch Chinatown, und Clemens blieb hin und wieder stehen und sah sich um. 

„Wenn du dir irgendwas näher angucken willst, sag bescheid“, sagte Jay. 

„Ich glaub, es ist so schon eine ganze Menge Eindrücke. Und ich werde ja vermutlich nicht das letzte Mal hier sein.“ 

„Ja hier kann man schöne Souvenirs finden.“ 

„Und gut essen“, grinste Clemens. 

„Und damit machen wir jetzt auch gleich weiter. Wir sind nämlich am Ziel.“ 

„Ah, hier ist Sam?“ 

„Ganz genau. Hier gibt es baked ice cream.“ 

„Gebackenes Eis? Ich glaub, das habe ich mal im Fernsehen gesehen - das gibt es wirklich?“ 

„Ja klar.“ 

„Dann muss ich das essen!“ 

„Deswegen sind wir ja auch hier“, grinste Jay. 

„Das ist sehr gut“, erwiderte Clemens das Grinsen. Für einen kurzen Moment blitzte Alena in seinem Kopf auf, und was sie zu dieser kulinarischen Sünde sagen würde, doch er schob seine Frau schnell wieder zur Seite. Mit Jay war es viel einfacher. 

Jay öffnete die Tür zum Laden und Clemens folgte ihm. 

Kurz begrüßte Jay den jungen Mann hinter dem Tresen, dann bestellte er bei ihm zwei Portionen fried ice cream 

„Dauert einen kleinen Moment“, sagte Jay und deutete auf einen Tisch. 

Clemens setzte sich und sah Jay an. Er fühlte sich einfach echt wohl in seiner Nähe. 

„Was ist?“ fragte Jay nach einem Moment. 

„Ähm... nichts“ 

„Sag schon.“ 

„Ich überleg gerade, wie einfach es hier ist. Also positiv einfach. Problemlos.“ 

„Wie meinst du das?“ 

„Naja, zu Hause ist es einfach umständlicher. Mit meiner Frau könnte ich hier niemals herkommen.“ 

„Und wieso nicht?“ 

„Zu ungesund. Sie ist Model, weißt du, und würde wohl am liebsten nur von Gurkenscheiben leben.“ Das war böse, aber im Moment kam es ihm so vor.“ 

„Ach je“, murmelte Jay. „Du bist auch in die Modelfalle getappt...“ 

„Sie ist ja eigentlich gar nicht so...“, versuchte Clemens sich zu verteidigen. 

„Wie ist sie denn?“ fragte Jay. 

„Sie ist intelligent. Fröhlich und witzig. Sie ist eine gute Mutter, das auf jeden Fall.“ 

„Das ist dann wohl das wichtigste“, murmelte Jay. 

„Wieso? Wie meinst du das?“ 

„Na dass sie eine gute Mutter ist. Das ist doch sehr wichtig.“ 

„Ja, auf jeden Fall. Obwohl sie es gerade etwas übertreibt - sie spricht mit unserer Tochter im Moment nur englisch, weil wir ja in Amerika sind. 

„Wie alt ist die Kleine?“ 

„Anderthalb. Sie kann hauptsächlich Mama und Papa sagen, kommt aber auch noch etwas durcheinander.“ 

„Also noch sehr klein.“ 

„Ja, ist sie - aber man kann schon mit ihr spielen, sie ist eben nicht mehr Baby, sondern mehr.“ 

„Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung von Kindern“, gab Jay zu. 

„Wirst du schon noch lernen, die Ahnung hatte ich mit Mitte Zwanzig auch noch nicht.“ 

„Ich weiß nicht.“ 

„Du willst keine Kinder?“ 

„Keine Ahnung. Im Moment kann ich mir das überhaupt nicht vorstellen.“ 

„Naja, du wirst auch schon noch älter, und auch, wenn du es nicht glaubst - die biologische Uhr gibt es auch bei Männer.“ 

Jay schnaubte. „Ah, unser Eis ist fertig. Warte, ich hole es schnell.“ 

Clemens sah ihm nach. Kurz dachte er noch über Jay nach, dann kam der strahlend mit zwei Pappbechern an, aus denen es appetitlich dampfte. 

„Hier ist die kleine Köstlichkeit“, sagte Jay und stellte die Becher auf den Tisch. 

Zwei Plastiklöffelchen steckte in den frittierten Teigkugeln. 

„Lass es dir schmecken“, sagte Jay. 

„Danke, du dir auch“, wünschte Clemens und begann zu essen. Süßer, weicher, saftiger Teig, außen noch heiß - und innen Vanilleeis, tatsächlich eiskalt und gefroren! 

Jay beobachtete ihn mit einem Lächeln. 

„Wow“, machte Clemens, als er probiert hatte. Es war einfach lecker! 

„Unglaublich, oder?“ 

„Ja, echt krass. Dieser Teig darum - das hätte ich nicht erwartet. Scheiße, ich muss wiederkommen.“ 

Jay grinste. „Das sagen alle, die das mal probiert haben.“ 

„Du verführst also mehr Leute hier?“ 

„Verführen?“ 

„Naja, verführst sie dazu etwas leckeres, Kalorienreiches zu essen - und machst sie damit süchtig.“ 

„Ach so“, sagte Jay. „Aber ich bring nicht jeden hier her. Das wäre ja noch schöner, wenn ich mir meine Suchtquelle kaputt machen würde. Das ist hier so schon voll genug.“ 

„Dann ist es also eine Auszeichnung, dass du mich herbringst?“ 

Jay sah ihn an und nickte. 

„Danke“, lächelte Clemens ihn an. „Ich fühle mich geehrt.“ 

„Gern“, sagte Jay. 

Clemens lächelte und aß weiter. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, dass Jay ihn so schätzte. 

Jay erwiderte das Lächeln, dann machte auch er sich über sein Eis her. 

Sie schwiegen genießerisch, während sie das Eis aßen. 

Als sie schließlich fertig waren, verließen sie den Laden wieder und machten sich langsam auf den Rückweg. 

Sie bummelten dabei weiter durch China Town, bis sie wieder an Jays Wagen angelangt waren. 

„So“, sagte Jay. „Zurück zum Hotel?“ 

Clemens zögerte. Er war gerne mit Jay zusammen - aber es war schon spät, und sie sollten wohl schlafen. 

Jay sah ihn abwartend an. 

„Ich denke schon“, murmelte Clemens dann. „Oder hast du noch etwas Anderes vor?“ 

„Ich habe nichts mehr vor. Und es stimmt ja auch, ist schon spät. Vielleicht... vielleicht hast du ja mal an einem anderen Abend Lust, Madonna kennenzulernen?“ 

Clemens nickte. „Ich würde sie sehr gerne kennenlernen. Wenn du mich bald wieder ertragen möchtest?“ 

„Sonst hätte ich nicht gefragt.“ 

„Hast du nichts anders vor abends?“ 

Jay lachte. „Sonst würde ich nicht fragen Clemens.“ 

„Dann... machen wir das Treffen mit Madonna morgen? Dann kannst du sie schon mal vorbereiten, dass da ein Fremder kommt.“ 

„Klingt gut“, nickte Jay. „Und ich fahr dich jetzt zurück ins Hotel.“ 

„Ja, das wäre lieb von dir.“

Jay schloss den Wagen auf und die beiden stiegen ein. Dann fuhr Jay zurück zu Clemens Hotel. „Dann bis morgen Clemens“, verabschiedete sich Jay.

„Bis morgen“, lächelte Clemens ihn an. „Ich… freu mich drauf“, gestand er dann leise.

„Ich mich auch“, sagte Jay ebenso leise.

Vorsichtig sah Clemens ihn an.

Jay lächelte leicht und strich sich dann ein wenig nervös durch die Haare. „Also... ich fahr dann mal...“

Diese Geste ließ Clemens weicher lächeln.

„Ich... du... alles ok?“ fragte Jay.

Unwillkürliche kratzte sich Clemens hinter dem Ohr. „Ich… warum… was soll sein?“, stellte er eine Gegenfrage.

„Keine Ahnung“, nuschelte Jay.

„Dann… bis morgen“, murmelte Clemens und legte ihm kurz eine Hand auf den Unterarm. 

Jay schluckte und nickte wortlos.

Kurz und etwas zögernd nahm Clemens die Hand von der warmen, weichen Haut und stieg wortlos aus. 

Er ging auf das Hotel zu, drehte sich aber noch mal um. Jays Wagen stand noch da und Clemens erkannte, dass Jay ihm mit einem nachdenklichen Blick hinterher sah.

Ebenso nachdenklich betrat Clemens die Hotellobby.

Der Nachmittag und Abend war wieder sehr schön gewesen, aber das eben im Auto... oder vorhin in dem Laden mit dem Eis...

Sie verbrachten sowieso sehr viel Zeit miteinander, ungewöhnlich viel Zeit für einen Spieler und einen Besuch von einem anderen Club.

Clemens schüttelte den Kopf. Er würde morgen nochmal über das Thema nachdenken, inzwischen war er zu müde.

Er machte sich fertig und ging ins Bett. Und auch, wenn er das nicht gewollt hatte, geisterte Jay beim Einschlafen durch seine Gedanken.

Diese Blicke im Auto... hatten die mehr zu bedeuten?

Oder war Jay einfach müde gewesen und hatte deswegen ein wenig… verträumt geguckt?

Die erste Variante wäre ihm lieber, dachte er seufzend.

Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er schließlich ein.


	6. Alenas Vorwürfe

Wie die ganzen letzten Tage, wurde Clemens wieder von seinem Wecker aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Er hatte irgendwelche wilden Träume gehabt, von denen jedoch nur merkwürdige Gefühle in seiner Erinnerung blieben. Und natürlich wanderten seine Gedanken fast sofort weiter zu Jay.

Verdammt, wieso bekam er den Jungen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf?

Weil er einfach toll war. Und genau der Typ Mann, auf den er stand. Gestanden hatte, rief sich Clemens in Erinnerung. Vergangenheit. Er war verheiratet, hatte eine Frau und eine Tochter!

Er stand nicht mehr auf Männer, das war nur ein paar kleinere Experimente in seiner jungen, wilden Zeit gewesen.

Die ziemlich lange gedauert hatte, erinnerte ihn diese nervige kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf.

„Halt die Klappe“, zischte er und stand auf. Eine kalte Dusche würde ihm jetzt guttun.

Und danach würde er Alena anrufen.

Das sollte ihm helfen sich wieder einzunorden. 

Und er musste aufhören ständig mit Jay rumzuhängen.

Er würde sich für den Abend eine Ausrede einfallen lassen, warum er sich nicht wieder mit ihm treffen konnte. Das war auch für Jay das beste.

Nicht, dass sich Jay noch in etwas hineinsteigerte.

Das wäre gar nicht gut für ihn! Schließlich war er Fußballer!

Und außerdem lebte Jay in den USA und er selbst würde wieder zurück nach Bremen gehen.

Eine Beziehung – so absurd der Gedanke war – hatte doch gar keine Zukunft.

Außer Jay würde mit nach Deutschland kommen.

Quatsch, das sollte er sich mal gleich aus dem Kopf schlagen!

Er schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Seine Gedankenspiele nahmen langsam gefährliche Züge an.

Inzwischen hatte er fertig geduscht – eiskalt – und saß angezogen auf seinem Bett. Alena anrufen, das hatte er jetzt vor, und nichts Anderes!

Er hatte sein Handy schon in der Hand und konnte sich dann nicht überwinden, seine Frau anzurufen.

Alena würde wieder wie ein Wasserfall erzählen und ihm anschließend Vorschriften machen wollen.

Und darauf hatte er absolut keine Lust. Viel lieber würde er mit Jay sprechen.

Clemens schnaubte leise, das war doch Unsinn. Er war ein verheirateter Mann – der jetzt seine Frau nicht anrief, beschloss er und legte das Handy zur Seite.

Er würde einfach heute Mittag mit ihr telefonieren. Und jetzt in Ruhe Frühstücken und mal wieder ein bisschen Zeitung lesen.

Also machte er sich fertig und ging runter zum Frühstück. Bacon, Pancakes, scrammbled eggs – er konnte mal wieder nicht widerstehen.

Er genoss das Frühstück und las dabei auf seinem Tablet die neusten Nachrichten.

Besonders interessierte ihn natürlich alles rund um Werder und die Bundesliga, aber auch die allgemeinen Nachrichten las er.

Schließlich machte er sich ganz in Ruhe auf den Weg zum Vereinsgelände.

Heute wollte er sich mit der Presseabteilung zusammensetzen und sehen, wie diese Leute versuchten, den Verein und auch den Fußball allgemein in den USA bekannter und beliebter zu machen.

Auch das würde wohl ziemlich interessant werden. Die Presse hier in den Staaten war ja nochmal eine ganze andere Sache als in Europa.

Er betrat schon ziemlich routiniert das Gebäude und ließ sich dann vom Pförtner den Weg zum Pressebereich beschreiben. 

„Clemens!“ hörte er plötzlich hinter sich eine bekannte Stimme.

Sofort drehte er sich um und sah in Jays warme, dunkle Augen.

„Guten Morgen“, sagte Jay mit einem Lächeln.

„Clemens!“ hörte er plötzlich hinter sich eine bekannte Stimme.

Sofort drehte er sich um und sah in Jays warme, dunkle Augen.

„Guten Morgen“, sagte Jay mit einem Lächeln. 

„Guten Morgen“, erwiderte Clemens das Lächeln. 

„Hast du gut geschlafen?“ fragte Jay. 

„Ja, sehr gut, danke. Und du?“ 

Jay nickte. „Ja, richtig gut. Bin sogar vor dem Wecker wach geworden. Das passiert echt selten.“ 

„Wachst du sonst vor dem Wecker auf? Oder verschläfst du?“ 

Clemens lächelte ihn an. „Dann bist du ja richtig ausgeschlafen.“ 

„Ja. Und ich habe die Zeit genutzt um ein bisschen aufzuräumen“, grinste Jay. „ich will nicht, dass du einen Schock bekommst, wenn du meine Wohnung betrittst.“ 

„Oh“, machte Clemens, „das wäre nicht nötig gewesen.“ Er sollte nicht zu Jay fahren, ein vernünftiger Mensch würde das nicht machen. 

„Doch. War es. Ich habe leider die Angewohnt, das mit der Hausarbeit schleifen zu lassen...“ 

„Dann ist das also mal ein guter Anlass?“, fragte Clemens nach. „Dann will ich dem mal nicht im Wege stehen.“ 

Jay lachte leise. „Vom Boden solltest du aber wohl vermutlich trotzdem nicht essen.“ 

„Solange du alternativen wie Sofa oder Stühle hast, habe ich das auch nicht vor.“ 

„Stell dir vor, ich habe sogar Teller von denen man essen kann.“ 

„Wow“, lachte Clemens. „Hast du vor, das auch zu...“ Clemens biss sich auf die Lippe - er sollte das jetzt nicht fragen! 

„Was?“ 

„Das auch vorzuführen?“, fragte Clemens kaum verständlich. 

„Das mit dem Essen von meinen Tellern?“ 

„Ja, das.… meinte ich. Aber das ist Unsinn, vergiss es einfach, ja?“ 

„Ist kein Unsinn. Solange du nicht auf was selbstgekochtes hoffst“, grinste Jay. „Aber wir können uns auf dem Weg zu mir, gern was holen und es dann von meinen frisch abgewaschenen Tellern essen.“ 

Clemens lächelte leicht - es würde ein schöner Abend... Nein, es war falsch, falsch, falsch! „Hältst du das für eine gute Idee...?“ 

„Ja. Du willst das nicht essen, was ich koche, glaub mir einfach.“ 

Ganz leicht schüttelte Clemens den Kopf. „Dass ich zu dir komme...“ 

„Wieso denn nicht?“ fragte Jay. 

„Findest du das nicht?“ 

Jay öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder, als plötzlich Schritte zu hören waren. 

Ruckartig drehte er sich um. 

Es waren die Leute von der Presseabteilung, die wohl auf der Suche nach Clemens waren. 

„Good Morning“, grüßte Clemens sie und wurde ihnen vorgestellt. Als er sich wieder zu Jay umsah, war der verschwunden. 

Es kostete ihn einige Mühe Jay aus seinen Gedanken zu schieben. 

Dann konnte er sich jedoch auf die Herren und die Dame konzentrieren, die sich ihm vorstellten. 

Es war eine angenehme Abwechslung, dass sie diesmal zur Besprechung nicht in einen Konferenzraum gingen, sondern es sich in der Lounge bequem machten. 

Es war ein angenehmes und äußerst interessantes Gespräch, das sie führten. 

So ging er dann auch zusammen mit ihnen zum Mittagessen. 

Diesmal traf er Jay hier nicht, und auch, wenn er ihn wohl gerne gesehen hätte, war es besser so. 

Allerdings mussten sie noch immer wegen heute Abend miteinander sprechen. Am besten wäre es, wenn er ihn nach dem zweiten Training abfing. 

Und dann sollte er absagen. Auch, wenn Jay extra aufgeräumt hatte. 

Das Problem war nur, dass er nicht absagen wollte. 

Er wollte zu Jay fahren und Zeit mit ihm verbringen. 

Und eigentlich... es war ja bisher überhaupt nichts Ungewöhnliches passiert. Sie hatten halt einen Draht zueinander und verstanden sich gut. Wie Freunde. 

Genau so würde es auch bleiben, darauf würde er achten. 

Also gab es keinen Grund ihre Verabredung zu canceln. Außerdem wollte er gern wissen, wie Jay wohnte. Und natürlich Madonna kennenlernen. 

Es gab also keinen Grund Jay zu versetzen. 

Clemens lächelte leicht. Nein, er würde Jay nachher sagen, dass er sich auf den Abend freute. 

Das tat er ja schließlich auch. 

Nach der Mittagspause ging es dann aber erstmal mit den Presseleuten weiter. 

Sie sahen sich das Pressezentrum an und die Mixed-Zone, und die anderen vom Verein zeigten ihm alles. 

Genau pünktlich zum Ende des zweiten Trainings waren sie fertig. 

Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander, und Clemens lief nach unten um Jay abzufangen. 

Jay ging grade in einer Gruppe von anderen Spielern den Gang entlang. 

Clemens zögerte ihn anzusprechen. 

Aber Jay hatte ihn offenbar gesehen, denn er sagte etwas zu seinen Teamkollegen und blieb dann stehen. 

„Hey“, kam Clemens auf ihn zu. 

„Hey. Fertig für heute?“ fragte Jay. 

„Ja, bin ich. Und du auch?“ 

Jay nickte. „Ja, zum Glück.“ 

„Das Training war hart?“ 

„Es regnet“, brummte Jay. „Da macht Training keinen Spaß.“ 

„Du armer... was macht ihr im Winter?“ 

„Frieren“, grinste Jay breit. 

„Mit Mütze und Handschuhen trainieren“, nickte Clemens. „Kenn ich.“ 

„Obwohl wir im tiefsten Winter ja Pause haben. Die Saison geht von März bis November.“ 

„Spielpause haben wir im Winter auch, aber viel kürzer. Kurz vor Weihnachten ist die Hinrunde zu Ende, und Ende Januar sind dann die ersten Spiele. Urlaub sind nur zwei Wochen.“ 

„Dafür habt ihr im Sommer ne längere Pause, oder?“ 

„Ja, genau. Die letzten Spiele sind Mitte Mai Trainingsauftakt Anfang Juli. Die ersten Spiele dann im August.“ 

„Auch ein nettes Modell“, sagte Jay lächelnd. „Also... steht unsere Verabredung für heute Abend noch?“ 

Clemens zögerte kurz, dann nickte er. „Ja, steht. Soll ich auf dich warten, oder holst du mich nachher ab?“ 

„Wie es dir lieber ist.“ 

„Ich glaub, ich würde meine Sachen gern ins Hotel bringen.“ 

„Ok“, nickte Jay. „Dann... soll ich dich so in einer Stunde abholen?“ 

„Ja, dass klingt gut. Ich... ich mach mich dann mal auf den Weg.“ 

„Mach das. ich freu mich.“ 

„Ich... ich freue mich auch“, nickte Clemens, schulterte seine Tasche und ging los. 

Und das stimmte. Er freute sich unheimlich darauf, wieder Zeit mit Jay zu verbringen. 

Er fühlte sich einfach wohl mit ihm. 

Rein freundschaftlich natürlich. Wie... wie mit Per. Das versuchte er sich jedenfalls einzureden. 

Er ging auf direktem Wege zum Hotel und versuchte weiterhin an Jay als guten Freund zu denken - und nicht mehr! 

Er sollte an Jay denken, wie an einen kleinen Bruder. 

Mit diesem Vorsatz kam er kurz darauf am Hotel an. 

Er hatte grade den Lift betreten, als sein Handy klingelte. 

Mit der Notebooktasche über der Schulter war es gar nicht so leicht das Telefonat anzunehmen. „Hallo?“, meldete er sich daher nur. 

„Ich versuch schon den ganzen Tag dich zu erreichen“, sagte Alena. „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht!“ 

„Warum das denn?“, fragte Clemens erstaunt. 

„Du hast dich heute morgen nicht gemeldet.“ 

„Ich war in Eile. Habe ja auch viel zu tun hier.“ 

„Du wirst doch wohl fünf Minuten für deine Frau und deine Tochter Zeit haben.“ 

„Wenn, dann möchte ich mir richtig Zeit für euch nehmen, Alena.“ 

„Hast du die jetzt?“ 

„Ja, klar. ich habe Feierabend.“ Hoffentlich wollte sie nicht zu lange reden, damit er sie nicht abwürgen musste ehe Jay ihn abholte. 

„Gut“, sagte Alena. 

„Ich bin gleich im Zimmer, Moment“, bat Clemens. Inzwischen war er oben angekommen, ging den Gang entlang und schloss die Tür auf. 

„Wenn du jetzt erst ins Hotel kommst, dann kann ich auch später noch mal anrufen. In einer halben Stunde oder so?“ bot sie versöhnlich an. 

„Nein, ist schon okay. Dann kann ich auch noch mit unserem Engelchen reden.“ 

„Warte, ich gebe sie dir“, sagte Alena. 

Clemens lächelte, als er etwas rascheln hörte, und dann etwas leiser Alenas Stimme, „Listen, that's Papa for you.“ 

Clemens schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Alena zog das wirklich voll durch. Zum Glück musste er da nicht mitmachen. „Hallo Mäuschen“, sagte er. 

Er hörte seine Tochter zufrieden brabbeln. 

„Hattest du einen schönen Tag Süße? Mama und du ihr habt bestimmt wieder was Tolles gemacht.“ 

Wieder brabbelte die Kleine, als wolle sie ihm etwas erzählen. 

Clemens lächelte. Ein bisschen musste er noch warten, aber bald würde er auch verstehen, was seine Tochter ihm sagen wollte. Darauf freute er sich schon sehr. 

Aber auch so war es einfach schön ihre süße Stimme zu hören.

Schließlich verließ sie aber die Lust und Alena meldete sich wieder.

„Die Kleine ist jetzt müde, ich bringe sie ins Bett. Sie hat aber auch viel erlebt heute, wir waren am Strand, und sie hat im Wasser gespielt. Wir haben ein neues Sonnenschutzkleid gekauft, zuckersüß, ich schick dir nachher Fotos. Und eine tolle Mütze…“

Clemens bemerkte, wie seine Gedanken wieder abschweiften, während Alena erzählte.

Auf einmal sah er Jay vor sich, mit seinen dunklen Augen und dem breiten Grinsen.

Unwillkürlich schob sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

Er freute sich auf den Abend mit Jay. Bei Jay.

In Jays Wohnung. Das war schon ein bisschen anders, als ein Treffen in einem öffentlichen Restaurant. Sie würden allein sein. Bis auf Madonna.

Das war nicht gut, sagte sein Kopf – aber andererseits freute er sich sehr darauf.

„Clemens? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“

„Ja, bin aber echt müde. War anstrengend heute“, versuchte Clemens sich rauszureden.

„Was hast du denn gemacht?“ fragte sie.

„Lange Besprechung mit den Presseverantwortlichen.“

„Klingt nicht sehr spannend.“

„Oh doch, das war echt interessant. Aber eben auch anstrengend.“

„Wann hast du denn mal einen Tag frei?“ fragte sie.

„Das weiß ich gar nicht. Am Wochenende ist ja das Spiel gegen Cincinnati, da werde ich mir auch einiges angucken können.“

„Ich dachte du würdest am Wochenende zu uns kommen.“

„Nee, ich fürchte, das wird nichts.“ Clemens hoffte, dass er dabei bedauernd genug klang.

„Sollen wir dann kommen?“

„Das habe ich auch schon überlegt“, log Clemens, „Aber wird das für die Kleine nicht zu viel? Sind schließlich sechs Stunden Flug.“

„Das ist schon viel“, gab Alena zu. 

„Ich würde euch unheimlich gern sehen, aber ich fürchte, das ist einfach zu viel. Dann seid ihr beide müde, und die Kleine quengelt, da hat keiner was von.“

Alena seufzte. „Na gut. Aber dann versuch bitte mal ein paar freie Tage zu bekommen, damit du herkommen kannst.“

„Ich versuche es. Ich möchte euch beide doch auch wiedersehen.“

„Gut. Dann sprechen wir morgen wieder darüber?“

„Ja, das machen wir. Dann weiß ich vielleicht auch schon, wann ich hier wegkann.“

„Und du machst dir heute einen ruhigen Abend?“ 

„Ja, ich bin auch ziemlich müde.“ Beides war nicht gelogen, schließlich hatte er mit Jay einen ruhigen Abend vor. 

„Dann will ich nicht länger stören. Bis morgen Schatz.“

„Bis morgen“, verabschiedete sich Clemens und legte auf. So ganz wohl fühlte er sich nicht dabei seine Frau so zu belügen, aber er mochte jetzt einfach nicht mit ihr diskutieren.

Außerdem hatte er sie ja nicht wirklich belogen. Sie hatte nicht gefragt, ob er heute noch was vorhatte oder sich mit jemandem traf.

Dass er ihr von der Reise nach New York abgeraten hatte, war ja auch nur zum Schutze ihrer Tochter.

Außerdem würde sie dann hier nur im Hotelzimmer sitzen. Er war den ganzen Tag unterwegs.

Viel mehr freute er sich über ein paar Fotos, die sie ihm von ihrer Tochter schickte.

Er war so vertieft, dass er völlig die Zeit vergaß.

Irgendwann klingelte das Zimmertelefon!

Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und schnappte sich den Hörer. „Yes?“ 

„It’s the reception, Mr. Fritz. Your visitor just arrived. May I send him up to your room?“, fragte eine freundliche Stimme.

„Oh... yes please“, sagte Clemens. Er hatte es noch nicht mal geschafft sich umzuziehen!

Jetzt hatte er noch ein paar Sekunden um sich wenigstens die Haare zu machen. 

Schnell raste er ins Bad und begann sich etwas zu stylen. Nicht zu viel, es war ja schließlich kein Date!

Aber andererseits wollte er auch nicht wie der letzte Penner aussehen, und bei seiner Haarlänge musste er da wirklich was machen. Ein wenig Gel, ein wenig Spray, das musste… schon klopfte es.

„Moment“ rief er und wusch sich schnell das restliche Gel von den Fingern ehe er zur Tür lief.

Jay stand vor ihm und strahlte ihn an. „Hey!“

„Hey“, sagte Clemens. „Bin grad fertig geworden. Sorry, dass du warten musstest.“

„Kein Problem, lass dich nicht hetzen. Wir sind hier nicht in Deutschland!“

Clemens grinste leicht. „Komm doch kurz rein“, sagte er und hielt Jay die Tür auf.

„Gerne – dann kann ich schon mal gucken, wie du so wohnst hier in New York.“

„Für ein Hotelzimmer wirklich sehr nett“, sagte Clemens.

„Sehr schick, ja“, stimmte Jay zu. 

Clemens lächelte und überlegte, ob er sich nicht doch noch schnell umziehen sollte.

„Wollen wir dann los?“, schlug Jay vor.

„Ja klar“, nickte Clemens und schnappte sich sein Handy vom Bett.

Jay lächelte ihn an, dann ging er vor und verließ das Zimmer. Clemens nahm noch schnell die Zimmerkarte, dann folgte er ihm zum Fahrstuhl.

„Hast du Lust auf Nudeln?“ fragte Jay. „Die können wir uns schön mit zu mir nehmen.“

„Nudeln sind immer gut“, nickte Clemens. 

„Sehr schön. Der Italiener liegt auch direkt auf dem Weg zu mir, da müssen wir keinen Umweg fahren.“

„Suchst du was für uns aus?“

„Kann ich machen. Ich weiß ja inzwischen ein bisschen, was du so magst.“

Clemens lächelte, es war schön gekannt zu werden und nicht total fremd zu sein.

Die Fahrt dauerte nicht lange, dann hielt Jay vor einem Italiener.

„Bleib sitzen“, grinste Jay ihn an und stieg aus. 

„Ok“, sagte Clemens und lehnte sich im Sitz zurück.

Er spielte ein wenig auf seinem Handy herum und sah die Fotos an, die Alena ihm geschickt hatte. 

An diese Bilder sollte er denken, wenn er mal wieder verrückte Fantasien von Jay hatte.

Alena mit wehendem Kleid am Strand, Alena mit der Kleinen im Arm, und ihre Tochter beim Spielen im Sand.

Er hatte sie geheiratet, weil er sie liebte. Jay war... einfach nur ein netter Mann, denn er durch Zufall kennengelernt hatte.

Das Knacken in der Fahrertür ließ ihn aufschrecken.

„Ich hoffe du hast dich nicht gelangweilt“, grinste Jay ihn an.

„Nein, keine Sorge. Ein paar Minuten Ruhe tun auch mal gut.“

„Die letzten Tage waren für dich ganz schön anstrengend, hm?“

„Ja, war viel los. Und das alles auf englisch, das ist noch mal anstrengender. Ist schön, dass ich mit dir deutsch sprechen kann.“

„Find ich auch. Ich habe hier so selten Gelegenheit“, sagte Jay und fuhr los. Inzwischen breitete sich im Wageninnern schon ein leckerer Duft aus.

„Hmm“, machte Clemens genießerisch, „ich glaub, du hast leckere Sachen ausgesucht.“

„Klar habe ich das!“

„Ich hoffe, es ist nicht zu weit zu dir?“ 

„Überhaupt nicht“, sagte Jay. „Fünf Minuten, wenn wir gut durchkommen.“

„Oh, das ist ja echt nah“, freute sich Clemens.

„Ein bisschen zu weit um zum Verein zu laufen, aber näher dran habe ich nichts bekommen.“

„Immerhin musst du nicht stundenlang durch die Stadt fahren. Oder stehen.“

„Wieso stehen?“

„Im Stau stehen, meinte ich.“ 

Jay schnaubte. „Ich steh regelmäßig im Stau. Eigentlich steht man hier immer im Stau.“

„Das hört man ja immer wieder von New York. Das, und dass es keine Parkplätze gibt.“

„Stimmt leider beides.“

„Du hast einen Parkplatz an deiner Wohnung?“, fragte Clemens nach.

„Ja, zum Glück. Das war auch etwas, was für die Wohnung gesprochen hat.“

„Oh ja, das kann ich verstehen.“ Langsam rollten sie durch New York, bis Jay schließlich den Blinker setzte und in eine Tiefgarage einbog.


	7. Bei Jay und Madonna

„So, da wären wir“, sagte er und parkte den Wagen. 

„Sehr schön“, nickte Clemens und stieg aus. Er folgte ihm zum Fahrstuhl, und gemeinsam fuhren sie nach oben zu Jays Wohnung.

Jay schloss auf und sie betraten die kleine Wohnung. „Ist nichts Großes, aber für mich allein reicht es“, sagte Jay und führte Clemens erstmal in die Küche.

Die Wohnung war in der Tat nicht riesig, aber wenn man bedachte, was Wohnraum in New York kostete, musste sie ein Vermögen wert sein. Die Küche war nicht besonders groß, aber es gab eine gemütliche Sitzecke.

„Wollen wir gleich hier essen oder lieber im Wohnzimmer?“ fragte Jay.

„Ich habe zwar Hunger, aber Wohnzimmer klingt gemütlicher. Und du musst doch auch ganz schön geschafft sein.“

„Ach das geht schon“, sagte Jay, während er Teller und Besteck holte. „Trägst du das schon mal rüber? Ich will Madonna eben ihr Futter aufmachen.“

„Wo steckt die Diva denn? Ist sie scheu?“

„Die Dame kommt, wenn es ihr beliebt“, grinste Jay.

„Ah, also wirklich eine Diva. Mal sehen, ob sie mich heute kennenlernen mag.“ Clemens nahm ihm das Geschirr ab und trug es ins Wohnzimmer. Auch hier war es nicht zu groß, aber angenehm eingerichtet.

Und tatsächlich lag auf dem hellen Sofa eine große, schwarze Katze. 

„Hey Madonna“, sprach Clemens sie an. 

Die Katze hob den Kopf und musterte ihn.

Vorsichtig stellte Clemens das Geschirr ab und ging dann langsam auf die Katze zu. „Du bist aber eine besonders Schöne.“

„Ah hier ist sie also“, sagte Jay, der ihm mit der Tüte vom Italiener inzwischen gefolgt war.

„Ja, die Dame wollte mich wohl standesgemäß von ihrem Thron aus begrüßen.“

„Das sieht ihr ähnlich“, lachte Jay und trat zu ihr ans Sofa. „Hey sweetie.“

Jetzt stand die Katze auf um sich von ihm kraulen zu lassen.

„Oh sie ist heute gut drauf“, sagte Jay und sah Clemens an. „Eventuell lässt sie sich dann von dir auch streicheln.“

Vorsichtig trat Clemens neben ihn und streckte langsam die Hand aus ohne die Katze direkt anzusehen.

Madonna beobachtete das Näherkommen seiner Hand ganz genau, blieb aber stehen und ließ sich gnädig von ihm streicheln.

„Du bist ja wirklich eine besonders Schöne“, machte Clemens ihr weiter Komplimente. 

„Ja, red ihr das nur ein. Ihr Ego ist noch nicht groß genug“, grinste Jay.

„Ich muss mich doch erstmal mit ihr gut stellen“, meinte Clemens und kraulte ihre Ohren. 

„Das machst du schon ganz gut“, meinte Jay.

„Madonna scheint auch zufrieden zu sein“, grinste Clemens.

„Zwei Männer stehen vor ihr und kraulen sie. Klar ist sie zufrieden!“

„Und die beiden Männer werden ihr auch noch länger Gesellschaft leisten. Aber ich fürchte, Sweetie, Jay und ich werden erstmal essen, ehe wir dich weiter verwöhnen.“

„Oh ja. Und dein Essen steht in der Küche sweetie“, sagte Jay.

Verständnislos sah Madonna ihn an, dann sprang sie vom Sofa und stolzierte hoch erhobenen Hauptes in die Küche.

„Mal gucken, ob sie nachher noch mal zu uns kommt, oder ob sie jetzt beleidigt ist“, grinste Jay.

„So beleidigt kann sie doch gar nicht sein“, erwiderte Clemens das Grinsen. Gemeinsam packten sie die Tüte aus und begutachteten die Nudeln.

„Such dir aus, welches du möchtest“, sagte Jay.

„Das sieht beides lecker aus“, meinte Clemens. „Aber typisch amerikanisch sind die Nudeln mit Mettbällchen, oder? Dann würde ich die gern nehmen.“

„Ein Klassiker“, nickte Jay. „Wie in Lady and the Tramp.“

„Ja, genau – ist auch in Deutschland sehr bekannt. Susi und Strolch. Und was hast du dann da?“

„Das ist eine Käsesauce mit frischen Kräutern.“

„Sieht auch lecker aus. Also – guten Appetit“, wünschte Clemens.

„Dir auch!“

Clemens nickte, dann begann er hungrig zu essen. Die Nudeln, die Klößchen, die Sauce – alles zusammen war einfach köstlich.

Aber inzwischen wusste er ja auch, dass er sich auf Jays Geschmack verlassen konnte.

„Magst du probieren?“, schlug Jay nach einer Weile vor und schob ihm seinen Teller hin.

„Gern“, sagte Clemens und probierte etwas von Jays Nudeln mit der Käsesauce.

„Oh, die sind aber auch sehr lecker“, bemerkte er dann.

„Meine Lieblingsnudeln“, erklärte Jay. „Darf ich mir in der Saison nur nicht zu oft gönnen.“

„Nee, die sind gut, aber auch… gehaltvoll. Aber wenn man sie nicht zu oft ist, bleiben sie auch was Besonderes.“

„Sag ich mir auch immer. Aber es ist schon schwer ihnen zu widerstehen.“

„Sag ich mir auch immer. Aber es ist schon schwer ihnen zu widerstehen.“

„Aber du schaffst das schon, man sieht sie dir jedenfalls nicht an.“ 

„Gute Gene und hartes Training“, grinste Jay. 

„Und beides sieht man dir an“, bemerkte Clemens. 

„Danke“, sagte Jay. 

Er sah Clemens einen Moment lang ruhig an ohne etwas zu sagen. 

„Möchtest... möchtest du was trinken?“ fragte er dann. „Ich habe Root Beer da.“ 

„Das würde ich gerne mal probieren - ich kenn das gar nicht.“ 

„Du kennst kein Root Beer?“ fragte Jay entsetzt. 

„Nein, das gibt es in Deutschland nicht.“ 

„Das ist ein Skandal. Wirklich!“ sagte Jay kopfschüttelnd und stand auf. „Kein Root Beer, also wirklich...“ 

„Dafür habt ihr hier kein Malzbier, oder?“ 

„Malzbier?“ fragte Jay. 

„Ja, ein Bier ohne Alkohol, süßer als normales Bier, mit Hopfen und Malz.“ 

„Ich glaub das habe ich tatsächlich mal in Deutschland getrunken. Hatte so ne hübsche Flasche mit nem gelben Etikett.“ 

„Ja, das kann es gewesen sein. Und? Erinnerst du doch noch, ob du es mochtest?“ 

„Hm“, machte Jay. „Ich glaub schon. Warte kurz, ich hol das Root Beer.“ 

„Ich bin mal gespannt.“ 

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann war Jay auch schon wieder zurück - mit zwei gekühlten Dosen. 

„Dann lass uns mal probieren“, nickte Clemens und nahm ihm eine der Dosen ab. 

Jay setzte sich neben ihn und öffnete seine Dose. 

Auch Clemens öffnete seine Dose und roch daran. 

Jay beobachtete ihn grinsend. 

Den Blick bekam Clemens natürlich mit, und auch, als er vorsichtig probierte. Er konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten, das Zeug auszuspucken. Es schmeckte irgendwie merkwürdig. Scharf-süß und nach Mundwasser. Oder Hustensaft. Oder Zahnpasta. Und dazu extrem süß. 

„Das erste Mal ist doch immer am schönsten“, grinste Jay und trank selbst einen Schluck. „Lecker!“ 

Clemens sah Jay zweifelnd an. 

„Doch. Ich liebe das Zeug.“ 

„Ich... bin mir da nicht so sicher“, gab Clemens zu. 

„Geht vielen Europäern so“, lachte Jay. 

„Vermutlich muss man damit aufgewachsen sein. Gibt solche Sachen.“ 

„Dann lieber was Anderes für dich? ich habe Wasser und Cola da.“ 

„Ich glaub, Wasser würde mir ganz guttun.“ 

„Ich hol dir was“, lächelte Jay und stand wieder auf. 

„Danke, das ist lieb von dir.“ 

Jay lächelte ihn strahlend an und verschwand erneut in der Küche. 

Kurz darauf kam er mit einer Flasche Wasser und einem Glas zurück. 

„So, einmal das gesunde Wasser“, sagte er und stellte es vor Clemens auf den Tisch. 

„Danke. Es muss aber nicht gesund sein - lecker reicht.“ 

„Aber Wasser ist nicht lecker. Das trinkt man doch nur, weil es gesund ist.“ 

„Es ist leckerer als Root Beer.“ 

„Gar nicht“, lachte Jay und nahm demonstrativ einen Schluck aus seiner Dose. 

„Hach, leckeres, sprudelndes Wasser“, schwärmte Clemens. 

Jay schnaubte und lehnte sich dann in die Sofakissen. „Schaust du dir am Wochenende eigentlich unser Spiel an?“ 

„Ja, klar. Ich freu mich auch schon drauf. Dein Trainer meinte, dass du wohl spielen wirst.“ 

„Hoffe ich zumindest.“ 

„Ich hoffe es auch“, sagte Clemens leise. 

„Und hoffentlich gewinnen wir dann auch. Wäre sonst schade.“ 

„Das werdet ihr bestimmt... ähm... glaub ich“, grinste Clemens ihn an. 

Jay lachte und lehnte sich dabei leicht gegen Clemens Seite. „Vermisst du es eigentlich?“ 

Er war angenehm warm, fand Clemens. „Den Fußball? Schon etwas. Aber ich habe mit einer Verletzung aufgehört und danach noch ganz schön arbeiten müssen, bis der Fuß wieder heile war.“ 

„Hättest du denn sonst noch weitergemacht?“ 

„Ich weiß es nicht - vermutlich schon. Nicht nur der Sport und die Bewegung, auch die Jungs in der Kabine und die Fans, das alles hat mir in der Reha schon sehr gefehlt.“ 

„Ich kann es mir gar nicht vorstellen.“ 

„Aufzuhören? Dafür hast du ja noch lange Zeit. Bei Werder ist ein Spieler, wird dieses Jahr 41. Er überlegt, noch ein Jahr dranzuhängen.“ 

Jay lachte auf. „Mit 41? Ich glaube solange halte ich nicht durch.“ 

„Piza schon. Der ist glaub ich viermal zu Werder gewechselt.“ 

„DAs klingt nach Liebe.“ 

„Ja, das ist es wohl auch.“ 

„Wie lange warst du als Spieler bei Werder?“ 

„Ewig“; meinte Clemens und überlegte dann. „Elf Jahre. Und seit anderthalb Jahren diese Trainee-Sache.“ 

„Wow. Dann hast du die größte Zeit deiner Profilaufbahn bei Werder verbracht.“ 

„Ja, die sieben Jahre davor war ich bei verschiedenen Vereinen, aber Werder war dann einfach richtig.“ 

„Klingt schön.“ 

„Ja, das war es auch. Ist es noch immer. Man sagt immer, es ist die Werderfamilie, und das trifft es auch.“ 

„Sowas hätte ich auch gern. Ich mein, ich liebe meinen Verein, aber eine Familie würde ich es nicht nennen.“ 

„Vielleicht findest du mal so einen Verein“, wünschte Clemens ihm. 

„Hoffentlich“, sagte Jay und lächelte ihn an. „Kannst ja mal ein gutes Wort für mich bei Werder einlegen. Falls ich am Wochenende gut spiele.“

Clemens lächelte. Er konnte sich Jay tatsächlich gut bei Werder vorstellen – aber er war nicht sicher, ob das nur persönlich war, oder Jay auch die Leistung bringen konnte, die für die Bundesliga benötigt wurde. Vermutlich war er da nicht objektiv.

„Was... was war eigentlich heute Morgen los?“ fragte Jay leise und ein wenig zögernd.

„Heute Morgen?“, fragte Clemens vorsichtig nach. Was meinte Jay?

„Du warst so... seltsam. Und wolltest unsere Verabredung absagen.“

Clemens seufzte. „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob das gut ist, was wir hier machen…“

„Wieso?“

„Du bist Spieler hier, ich bin ein Gast, ein Zuschauer vom anderen Verein. Von der anderen Seite der Erde.“

„Sehr dramatisch, Clemens“, sagte Jay mit einem schiefen Lächeln. 

„Ich… bin mir halt nicht sicher, ob das gut ist.“

„Aber wir verstehen uns doch gut.“

„Ja, natürlich. Aber ich bin halt bald wieder weg.“

Jay nickte. „Ich weiß...“

„Ich bin total gerne mit dir zusammen, versteh das bitte nicht falsch. Aber wir werden uns danach wohl nicht wiedersehen.“ Außerdem war er verheiratet, verdammt noch mal!

„Weiß ich auch. Aber...“

„Aber was?“, fragte Clemens leise.

„Du bist hier.“

„Ja. Bin ich. Weil du nett eingeladen hast. Und weil ich wusste, dass es ein schöner Abend werden würde.“

„Und wenn ich frage, ob wir morgen wieder was unternehmen wollen?“

Clemens zögerte. Kurz dachte er an Alena und die Kleine, und daran, dass es falsch war, sich mit Jay zu treffen. Jedenfalls mit den Gefühlen, die langsam deutlicher zu Tage traten. Wider besseren Wissens nickte er jedoch.

Jay strahlte. „Gut. Das freut mich sehr.“

„Ich weiß… mich ja auch.“ 

„Dann lass es uns doch einfach genießen“, schlug Jay leise vor.

Clemens lächelte ihn an, „So machen wir das.“ 

„Gibt es etwas, was du dir in New York gern angucken möchtest?“ fragte Jay.

„Ich würde gern mal durch Manhattan gehen und die Skyscraper angucken. Time Square und so.“

„Das lässt sich einrichten“, sagte Jay.

„Ich freu mich drauf“, lächelte Clemens ihn an. 

„Ich mich auch. Sehr.“

Auch Jay lächelte ihn an, strahlte förmlich.

Clemens wusste, dass es eigentlich falsch war. Er hätte das ganze beenden sollen. 

Er hätte Jay einmal vor den Kopf gestoßen, aber da wäre der drüber hinweggekommen. Jetzt wurde alles nur noch schlimmer.

Aber er hatte es nicht gekonnt. Nicht mal der Gedanke an Alena und seine Tochter hatten ihn dazu gebracht. Und Jay hatte das Thema erst gar nicht angeschnitten.

Jetzt konnte er sich schon auf morgen freuen – und weiterhin das schlechte Gewissen zur Seite schieben.

„Magst du noch ein Eis zum Nachtisch?“ fragte Jay.

„Gerne“, nickte Clemens. „Ich helfe dir schnell beim Abdecken, okay?“

„Ok“, sagte Jay, und die beiden trugen das benutzte Geschirr in die Küche. 

Kurz rumorte Jay im Gefrierschrank, dann hielt er zwei Pappbecher in der Hand. „Halfed Baked oder Magic Brownies?“, bot er an.

„Magic Brownies? Was daran ist denn Magic?“

„Keine Sorge, keine Magic Mushrooms oder so. Vermutlich, weil sie einfach magisch-lecker sind.“

„Dann versuch ich das mal“, sagte Clemens.

„Dann lass es dir schmecken“, wünschte Jay.

„Wie direkt aus der Packung?“ fragte Clemens grinsend. Noch so ein typisch amerikanisches Klischee.

„Wenn du magst, können wir das Eis auch auf Teller machen.“

„Nein ist schon gut so. Das kennen wir Deutschen halt nur aus amerikanischen Serien.“

„immerhin habt ihr so einen Einblick in die amerikanische Kultur. Deutschland sieht man hier echt selten im Fernsehen.“

„Ob die Serien wirklich einen Einblick bieten, weiß ich nicht. Wird ja doch alles eher sehr überspitzt dargestellt werden.“

„Klar, aber manche Sachen, die ihr nicht kennt – wie man hier Weihnachten feiert, oder Thanksgiving.“ 

„Stimmt schon. Und das unterscheidet sich ja dann doch ziemlich von den Feiern in Deutschland.“

„Lass uns wieder rübergehen“, schlug Jay vor. „Sweety, kommst du mit?“

Madonna ignorierte Jay. Sie lag auf dem Fensterbrett und sah nach draußen.

„Okay, du kannst ja den Weg“, kommentierte er das und ging mit Clemens wieder rüber. 

Die beiden setzten sich wieder auf die Couch und machten sich dann über das Eis her.

Es war wirklich lecker, sehr schokoladig mit Brombeeren.

Irgendwann lehnte sich Jay zu ihm und schob seinen Löffel in Clemens Becher.

„Hey“, protestierte Clemens gespielt.

„Du darfst auch“, sagte Jay und hielt Clemens seine Packung hin.

„Okay, dann ist ja gut“, grinste Clemens und probierte. „Oh, das ist auch verdammt lecker! Kein Wunder, dass die Amis so dick sind. Anwesende ausgenommen!“ 

Jay lachte und nahm sich noch einen Löffel von Clemens Eis.

Natürlich revanchierte sich Clemens sofort.

Dabei bemerkte er, wie dicht sie inzwischen zusammensaßen.

Es fühlte sich gut an, viel zu gut!

Jays Haut war warm und fühlte sich einfach gut auf seiner an.

Auch die Hautfarbe war toll, sie hatte einen schönen Kontrast zu seiner eigenen. 

„Alles ok?“ wisperte Jay plötzlich.

„Hm, ja… alles gut.“

Jay zögerte kurz, dann legte er eine Hand auf Clemens Arm.

Sofort zog ein Kribbeln durch Clemens‘ Körper, und er zog den Arm zurück. Das war falsch, total falsch, schließlich war er ein verheirateter Mann und Vater!

Jay sah ihn fragend an.

„Das… geht nicht“, wisperte Clemens ehrlich.

„Weil du bald wieder weg bist?“

„Weil ich verheiratet bin. Und Vater.“ 

„Das sind viele Sportler...“ murmelte Jay und seufzte. „Liebst du sie?“

Clemens zögerte, „Ich bin mit ihr verheiratet.“

„Das war nicht die Frage.“

„Ich liebe meine Tochter.“

„Auch das war nicht die Frage. Das ist mir nämlich klar, dass du dein Kind liebst.“

„Dann… weiß ich es nicht. Ich mag sie sehr, aber wenn ich nicht bei ihr bin, dann…“

„Es ist also keine reine Alibi-Ehe?“

„Nein, ist… oh, du meinst…?“

„Was meine ich?“ fragte Jay etwas verwirrt.

„Dass ich… auf Männer stehen würde.“

„Davon reden wir doch die ganze Zeit. Oder... habe ich da was völlig falsch verstanden?“

„Schon… aber ich sollte nicht darüber reden. Oder auch nur darüber nachdenken.“

„Aber warum? Du bist doch nicht mehr aktiv.“

„Aber wie gesagt, ich habe Frau und Tochter. Ist auch nicht so, dass ich nur Männer interessant finden würde…“

„Ok“, sagte Jay mit hörbarem Bedauern.

„Sorry“, murmelte Clemens. Verdammt, jetzt hatte er Jay das gesagt, was er ihm sagen wollte – und jetzt fühlte er sich mies. So richtig mies.

„Nein, schon ok“, sagte Jay leise.

„Wie ist es mit dir?“, fragte Clemens, um von sich abzulenken. 

„Ich bin weder verheiratet, noch habe ich es vor. Jedenfalls nicht mit einer Frau.“

„Aber die Öffentlichkeit würde es hier auch nicht gern sehen, oder?“ 

„Outen kommt nicht in Frage Clemens. Selbst nach der Karriere wäre ich damit vorsichtig. Ein farbiger schwuler Sportler? Keine gute Idee.“

„Daran habe ich gar nicht mehr gedacht – hast recht, du vereinst ja gleich zwei Probleme in dir.“ Um zu zeigen, dass beides kein Problem für ihn waren, legte Clemens ihm einen Arm um. 

„Die keine Probleme sein sollten“, sagte Jay. „Das ist... so ungerecht.“ 

„Für vernünftige Menschen sind es ja auch keine Probleme.“ 

„Die sind aber leider in der Unterzahl.“ 

„Das glaub ich nicht. Die anderen sind aber leider lauter.“ 

Jay schnaubte. „Du weißt schon, wer hier Präsident ist, oder? Also muss die Mehrheit hier ziemlich unvernünftig sein.“ 

„Stimmt - ihr habt da echt einen ziemlichen Hohlkopf da oben. Und in Deutschland hat niemand verstanden, wie das passieren konnte.“ 

„Geld und Dummheit. Und die Tatsache, dass wir sonst ne Frau als Präsident bekommen hätten“, grinste Jay schief und lehnte sich stärker gegen Clemens. „Aber ich jammre auf hohem Niveau.“ 

Clemens zog ihn unwillkürlich an sich. „Immerhin hast du es nicht ganz schlecht getroffen als farbiger Schwuler. Du könntest noch dazu ne Frau sein.“ 

Jay lachte auf. „Stimmt.“ 

Kurz rieb Clemens freundschaftlich über Jays Oberarm. 

„Tja. Da fragt man sich, wer von uns es schwerer hat, hm?“ murmelte Jay nach einem Moment. 

Clemens seufzte leise. „Wir kommen beide zurecht, oder? Also gehts uns beiden doch eigentlich ganz gut.“ 

„Natürlich tut es das. Aber... es fehlt halt doch irgendwas.“ 

Clemens nickte leicht. „Ich habe es in den letzten Jahren nicht vermisst, aber...“ 

„Aber?“ 

„Manchmal merke ich es dann doch.“ 

Jay seufzte. „Ich beneide dich ein bisschen...“ 

„Ja? Warum?“ 

„Du hast eine Frau und eine Tochter. Und offenbar kannst du deine Frau ja gut genug leiden, dass es nicht nur ein Alibi ist.“ 

Clemens seufzte. „Ein bisschen beneide ich dich auch. Du bist frei, musst dich nicht ständig rechtfertigen, wenn du was Falsches gegessen hast, und wirst zugetextet mit dem, was sie alles erlebt hat.“ 

„Was Falsches gegessen?“ 

„Naja... Fleisch, Zucker, Milch, Weizenmehl...“ 

„Und du musst das machen, was sie sagt? Du kommst mir eigentlich nicht wie so ein... Pantoffeltier vor.“ 

„Pantoffeltier“, lachte Clemens, er mochte der Vergleich. „Nein, so ist das nicht, aber es ist halt anstrengend, immer dagegen zu reden.“

„So sollte das aber nicht sein. Wenn sie so leben will, ist das ok. ich bewundre das sogar, auf soviel verzichten zu können. Aber sie muss dir doch zugestehen, dass du selbst entscheiden kannst, was du isst.“ 

„Sie will das beste für mich, und dazu gehört eben auch die gesunde Ernährung.“ 

„Du bist Sportler, Clemens. Wir ernähren uns von Natur aus gesund.“ 

„Besonders, wenn wir Nudeln ins Sahnesauce und Es essen.“ 

„Naja... das ist ja ne Ausnahme.“ 

Clemens grinste. „Es kommt dann einfach auf die Anzahl der Ausnahmen an.“ 

„Du willst doch nicht behaupten, dass wir hier über die Strenge schlagen, oder?“ 

„Niemals!“, grinste Clemens. 

Jay erwiderte das Grinsen und strich dabei wieder leicht über Clemens Arm. 

„Schon mit dir hier zu sitzen, so, ist eigentlich ja zu viel“, überlegte Clemens. 

„Das was wir hier machen, ist völlig harmlos, Clemens.“ 

„Ich weiß, Jay. Aber... es ist der Anfang.“ 

„Das liegt mehr oder weniger in deiner Hand, Clemens.“ 

„Das macht es nicht einfacher. Ich weiß, was ich tun sollte, und was nicht. Ich sollte nicht mit dir so sitzen, sondern mit Alena. Oder vielleicht noch mit deiner Madonna.“ 

„Alena heißt sie also.“ 

„Ja, Alena.“ 

„Du hast mir aber noch immer nicht gesagt, ob du sie liebst.“ 

Clemens seufzte leise. „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Manchmal glaube ich, dass ich sie liebe - aber vielleicht liebe ich es auch nur, eine Familie zu haben.“ 

„Und wenn es sie nicht geben würde?“ 

„Alena - oder die Kleine?“ 

„Alena.“ 

„Dann... wäre jetzt im Moment einiges einfacher.“ 

„Ja... wäre es wohl.“ 

„Hätte, wenn und aber... das sind alles Gedankenspielereien, die nichts bringen - weil Alena eben da ist und ich mit ihr verheiratet bin.“ 

„Und ich werde das wohl akzeptieren müssen.“ 

Clemens seufzte. „Ich doch auch, oder?“ 

Jay nickte. „Ja, wir müssen es beide akzeptieren.“ 

„Soll... soll ich dann lieber fahren?“, fragte Clemens leise. 

„Möchtest du denn fahren?“ 

„Vielleicht wäre es besser - und einfacher. Für uns beide.“ 

„Ach ich steh nicht so auf einfach.“ 

Ein Lächeln schob sich langsam auf Clemens' Lippen. 

„Von mir aus musst du nicht fahren“, sagte Jay. 

„Dann... bleibe ich noch.“ 

Jay lächelte ihn an. „Das freut mich.“ 

„Und... was machen wir dann mit dem angefangenen Abend?“ 

„Hm... wild rumknutschen scheidet ja offenbar leider aus“, sagte Jay zwinkernd. 

„Ja, ich glaub, das wäre besser“, stimmte Clemens zu. „Aber so sitzen bleiben können wir gerne.“ 

„Ich hatte auch nicht vor aufzustehen.“ 

„Und loslassen will ich dich auch nicht unbedingt.“ 

Jay lachte leise. „Also müssen wir was machen, was wir hier auf dem Sofa tun können.“ 

„Dann mach mal Vorschläge.“ 

„Fernsehen? Ich habe Netflix.“ 

„Können wir gern machen. Irgendwas typisch Amerikanisches? Oder guckst du gerade irgendeine Serie?“ 

„Serien guck ich, aber das für dich dann schwierig mit dem Einsteigen. Also ein Film... hast du Bird Box schon gesehen?“ 

„Nee, den kenn ich nicht. Dann gucken wir den.“ 

„Ok. Dann hoffe ich mal, dass du nicht zu schreckhaft bist“, grinste Jay. 

Clemens nickte. „Ich versuche mich zusammenzureißen.“ 

„Dann muss ich mich aber trotzdem kurz bewegen, damit ich den Fernseher anmachen kann“, sagte Jay.

„Komm aber gleich wieder“, bat Clemens, als er ihn losließ. 

„Keine Angst, dauert nur eine Sekunde“, sagte Jay und stand auf um die Fernbedienung zu holen.

Clemens sah ihm nach, wie er die Fernbedienung holte. Es war einfach schön, wie sich dieser schlanke, durchtrainierte Körper bewegte – rund und anmutig.

„So, da bin ich schon wieder“, sagte Jay und setzte sich wieder zu Clemens.

„Dann mach den Film mal an“, forderte Clemens ihn auf. 

Jay nickte und stellte den Fernseher und dann Netflix an. Wenig später startete der Film.

Wieder lehnte sich Jay an ihn, und Clemens legte ihm einen Arm um. Es war einfach schön hier so zu sitzen.

Es war dumm und absolut falsch, aber es war einfach zu verlockend. Und immerhin hatten sie ja nun auch alles geklärt und wussten, dass sie nur Freunde waren.

Dass er ein bisschen Nähe gebrauchen konnte, das war doch normal, oder?

Und Jay brauchte sie auch, er war schließlich ganz allein.

Etwas erleichtert über diese Entschuldigung entspannte sich Clemens jetzt.

Dafür konzentrierte er sich nun auf den Film mit Sandra Bullock. Er hatte darüber sogar schon im Internet etwas gelesen, aber es bisher nicht geschafft ihn auch zu gucken. Außerdem mochte Alena solche Filme nicht.

Es war ein bedrückender, aber unheimlich spannender Film, und tatsächlich zuckte Clemens hin und wieder zusammen, wenn die ungezeigte Gefahr auf Malorie und die Kinder zukam.


	8. Alleine in der Nacht

„Und hat er dir gefallen?“ fragte Jay, als schließlich der Abspann lief.

„Oh ja, ziemlich sehr gut. Spannend, und eine gute Hintergrundgeschichte. Sowas mag ich.“

„Ich auch“, sagte Jay und lächelte Clemens an.

Weich erwiderte Clemens das Lächeln.

Es wäre so einfach, sich jetzt zu ihm zu lehnen und ihn zu küssen, schoss es Clemens durch den Kopf.

Jay sah ihn auch so erwartungsvoll an.

Aber das wäre eine ganz schlechte Idee. Ganz, ganz schlecht.

Er schloss kurz die Augen, seufzte – und lehnte sich dann zurück, weg von Jay.

Sofort blitzte Enttäuschung in Jays Augen auf.

Wieder seufzte Clemens und murmelte, „sorry.“ 

„Schon ok“, grinste Jay schief. „Wenigstens einer von uns bleibt vernünftig.“

„Ist nicht schön, der Vernünftige zu sein.“

„Die Situation ist einfach... blöd.“

Clemens nickte. „Tut mir echt leid. Du hast was Besseres verdient als einen verheirateten Vater.“

„Gefühle kann man nicht steuern.“

„Nein, aber ich hätte es früher bremsen sollen. Und es nicht so genießen.“

„Ich bin aber auch nicht unschuldig. Ich wusste immerhin von Anfang an, dass du vergeben bist.“

Clemens holte Luft, wusste aber nicht, was er sagen sollte. „Ich sollte jetzt wirklich gehen“, beschloss er schließlich. 

„Ich fahr dich“, sagte Jay. 

„Sicher? Ich kann mir auch ein Taxi nehmen.“ 

„Ach quatsch, das wäre albern.“ 

Clemens nickte. Vermutlich war hier noch einiges mehr albern... „Okay, dann... lass uns fahren, ja?“ 

Jay nickte und stand auf. 

Auch Clemens erhob sich und folgte ihm aus der Wohnung. 

Wenig später saßen sie wieder in Jays Wagen. 

Sie fuhren schweigend, und die Strecke zog sich, weil sie auch zu dieser Uhrzeit im Stau standen. 

Aber schließlich hielt Jay vor Clemens Hotel. „Es war trotzdem ein schöner Abend“, sagte er leise und sah zu Clemens. 

Erst jetzt traute sich Clemens ihn anzusehen. „Ja, das war er. Vielen Dank dafür.“ 

„Bleibt es bei morgen?“ 

„Morgen? Du willst morgen wirklich noch mal mit mir was machen?“ 

„Ja will ich.“ 

Clemens konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. „Dann freu ich mich drauf.“ 

„Ich mich auch“, sagte Jay. 

„Schön. Dann... sollte ich mal gehen. Damit wir morgen fit sind und so.“ 

„Ja... sonst sitzen wir noch die ganze Nacht hier im Wagen“, grinste Jay schief. Dann streckte er plötzlich eine Hand aus und strich Clemens kurz über die Wange. 

Unwillkürlich schloss Clemens bei der sanften Berührung die Augen. 

„Schlaf gut, Clemens“, wisperte Jay. 

„Du auch, Jay.“ 

„Dann...“ 

„Bis morgen“, sagte Clemens leise und schnallte sich ab. 

„Bis morgen“, wisperte Jay und sah ihn eindeutig sehnsüchtig an. 

Ohne darüber nachzudenken lehnte sich Clemens vor und nahm Jay kurz in die Arme. 

„Ich könnte uns auch wieder zu mir fahren“, flüsterte Jay ihm ins Ohr. 

„Ich weiß“, murmelte Clemens, „aber das wäre nicht gut, oder?“ 

„Wohl eher nicht.“ 

„Ich denke auch. Also...“ Noch einmal zog Clemens ihn fester, dann ließ er ihn los. 

„Bis morgen, Clemens.“ 

Clemens sah ihn noch einmal kurz an, dann öffnete er die Beifahrertür und stieg aus. 

Er musste wirklich schnell raus aus dem Wagen, sonst würde er Jays Angebot doch noch annehmen. Alles in ihm schrie danach - aber es war nicht richtig. Weder Alena, noch Jay gegenüber. 

Aber Jay wollte ihn. Und wenn... wenn er ehrlich war, dann wollte er auch Jay. 

„Scheiße“, murmelte Clemens und ging nun langsam auf den Eingang des Hotels zu. 

Ein paar Blicke, ein paar schöne Worte, ein paar Berührungen - und schon war er nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig. Wollte er dafür seine Ehe, seine Familie aufs Spiel setzen? Nein, das war doch Wahnsinn! In zwei Wochen wäre er eh wieder weg aus New York, weg von Jay. Und dann würden sie sich nie wiedersehen. Er sollte es nicht drauf anlegen, dem Jungen das Herz zu brechen - und sich selbst ebenfalls. 

Das alles sagte ihm sein Verstand, aber er hatte das Gefühl, als würde diese Stimme immer schwächer. Jay war einfach ein toller Mann, anziehend und sympathisch, und er wollte ihn auch noch! Clemens schloss die Augen. Das war zum verrückt werden! Wie sollte er da wieder rauskommen? 

Er sollte auf Abstand gehen und sich ablenken. Nur zwei Wochen, dann war er Jay wieder los - und damit auch die falschen Gefühle für ihn. Inzwischen war er durch die Lobby gegangen und fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl hoch in seine Etage. 

Aber wie sollte er sich ablenken, wenn er ständig mit Jay zusammen war? Er sollte ihm aus dem Weg gehen - und tat doch das Gegenteil. 

Endlich war er in seinem Zimmer angekommen. Ohne sich auszuziehen, warf er sich aufs Bett. Ihm war schon jetzt klar, dass er so schnell nicht einschlafen würde. 

Jay geisterte durch seine Gedanken, strahlte ihn an, schmiegte sich an ihn. 

Schließlich setzte er sich wieder auf und griff zu seinem Handy. Er musste mit jemandem reden, ehe er wahnsinnig wurde. 

Er tippte auf dem Handy herum, dann ertönte das Freizeichen. 

Es dauerte bis sich endlich jemand meldete. „Wehe es ist nicht wichtig...“ 

„Per... habe ich dich geweckt?“ 

„Es ist vier Uhr. In der Nacht. Rate mal“, brummte Per. 

„Tut mir leid“, murmelte Clemens zerknirscht. 

„Mhm“, machte Per. „Wasn los Clemens?“ 

„Ich habe ein Problem... oder soll ich nachher noch mal anrufen?“ 

„Nein, schon ok. Jetzt bin ich aufgestanden und schon in der Küche. Also kannst du mir auch erzählen, was los ist.“ 

„Ich bin jetzt ja in New York“, fing Clemens an und erzählte, wie er Jay kennengelernt hatte. 

„Ach Clemens“, seufzte Per. 

„Ja, genau... Ich hatte gedacht, ich hätte das hinter mit. 

„Ja, genau. Ich hatte gedacht, ich hätte das hinter mit.“ 

„Wie denn? Das ist ein Teil von dir. Egal wie sehr du das verleugnen oder verstecken willst.“ 

„Es ist nur ein Teil, genauso sind Alena und die Kleine ein Teil von mir.“ 

Per seufzte erneut. Das Gespräch führten sie nicht zum ersten Mal. „Das weiß ich, Clemens. Und ich versteh auch die Entscheidung, die du getroffen hast.“ 

„Und warum bringt mich Jay jetzt so aus dem Konzept?“ 

„Vielleicht... weil du Alena gern hast, aber nie wirklich in sie verliebt warst?“ 

Clemens schnaubte leise, „Das sagst du immer wieder.“ 

„Weil es meine Meinung ist. Und nicht nur meine, falls du dich daran erinnerst.“ 

„Ich weiß, es haben sich da einige auf deine Seite geschlagen.“ 

„Meine Seite, das klingt so als wäre ich gegen dich. Ich bin immer auf deiner Seite, Clemens.“ 

Clemens schloss kurz die Augen. „Ich weiß, Per. Aber das hilft mir im Moment echt wenig weiter.“ 

„Was möchtest du denn hören?“ 

„Was ich tun kann, um Jay aus dem Kopf zu bekommen. Ohne ihm zu sehr weh zu tun.“ 

„Geh ihm aus dem Weg. Triff dich nicht mehr allein mit ihm, lösch seine Handynummer, sprich nicht mehr mit ihm. Flieg nach LA zu deiner Familie.“ 

Clemens schloss die Augen und stellte sich vor, was Per vorgeschlagen hatte. Kein Treffen, keine Telefonate. Und zu seiner Familie fliegen. Das fühlte sich alles nicht gut an, aber „das werde ich wohl machen müssen.“ 

„Willst du das denn auch?“ 

„Ich weiß nicht...“ Er dachte an Alena und seine Tochter, stellte sie sich am Strand vor. De Kleine lief auf ihn zu, hinter ihr Alena - die sich plötzlich veränderte, dunkle Haut, warme Augen, kurze, schwarze Haare. Und schlagartig schob sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. „Ich glaub nicht“, gab Clemens zu. 

„Sonst hättest du wohl auch nicht angerufen“, sagte Per. „Muss ja ein toller Kerl sein, dieser Jay, wenn er dich so aus dem Konzept bringt. Gefällt mir jetzt schon.“ 

„War klar“, schnaubte Clemens. „Kannst ihn ja mal googeln - ist echt gut, der Kerl.“ 

Per lachte. „Das werde ich machen!“ 

„Und was rätst du mir jetzt? Was soll ich machen? Ich habe doch keine Wahl, oder? Ich habe Alena und die Kleine - und Jay ist hier in New York. Würde also gar nicht gehen.“ 

„Was soll ich sagen, Clemens? Es wäre falsch von mir, wenn ich dir sagen, dass du deine Frau betrügen sollst. Aber wie du von Jay sprichst... ich habe dich lange nicht mehr so gehört. So hast du nie von Alena erzählt. Ich will, dass du glücklich bist.“ 

„Jay ist etwas ganz Besonderes. Du würdest ihn auch mögen, da bin ich sicher.“ 

„Das glaub ich dir sofort. Engel und René würden ihn vermutlich auch mögen, hm?“ 

Clemens grinste leise. „Ja, vermutlich.“ 

„Habe ich mir schon gedacht. Du hast dich da schön in die Scheiße geritten, Clemens.“ 

„Danke, das weiß ich auch schon.“ 

„Tut mir leid. Ich würde dir gern helfen, aber ich weiß im Moment echt nicht wie. Eigentlich gibt es ja nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Brich den Kontakt ab oder... schnapp ihn dir.“ 

Clemens schnaubte, „Ich weiß. Hat aber schon gut getan drüber zu reden - und nicht nur mit Jay.“ 

„Immer, Clemens, das weißt du. Und wärst du nicht in New York würde ich mich morgen ins Flugzeug setzen und nach Bremen fliegen...“ 

„Ich weiß - und es ist schön das zu wissen. Ich verspreche aber, ich versuche dich das nächste Mal nicht aus dem Bett zu holen.“ 

„Ich habe dich auch oft genug nachts angerufen“, sagte Per lächelnd. „Bei dir müsste es langsam spät werden, oder?“ 

„Ja, ich muss langsam ins Bett. Morgen wird’s wieder anstrengend. Und alles auf englisch.“ 

Per lachte auf. „Das kenn ich! Los, leg dich hin und versuch zu schlafen. Und morgen guckst du dann mal, was du mit deinem Jay anstellst.“ 

„Okay - ich halte dich auf dem Laufenden. Und bin froh, dass ich dich habe.“ 

„Dafür sind Freunde da. Schlaf gut, Clemens.“ 

„Du leg dich auch noch mal hin. Bis dann.“ Clemens legte auf und schob das Handy von sich. 

Wirklich gebracht hatte das Gespräch nichts, aber es war trotzdem gut gewesen, mit Per zu reden. Jemandem von Jay zu erzählen. 

Und gerade Per war ein Mensch, dem er vertraute. Dem er so etwas erzählen konnte, ohne Vorwürfe zu hören zu bekommen. 

Aber entscheiden musste er schlussendlich. Und er wusste noch immer nicht, wie er sich entscheiden sollte. Frau oder Mann? Schwul oder Hetero? Familie oder Freiheit? Alena oder Jay? 

„Verdammte scheiße“, murmelte er. 

An Schlafen war noch immer nicht zu denken. Er war viel zu aufgewühlt, und immer weiter spukte Jay durch seine Gedanken. Wenn er sich für ihn entschied, was hieß das? Jay war hier in den USA und er würde zurück nach Bremen gehen - und dann? Sehnsuchtsvolle Telefonate, bis einer von ihnen es nicht mehr aushielt. 

Bei Alena hatte er hingegen Sicherheit. Sie würde mit ihm gehen können, egal wo es ihn hin verschlug. Außerdem war da noch seine kleine Tochter, die er doch nicht einfach so verlassen konnte! 

Aber Per hatte schon recht, bei Alena hatte es ihn so gekribbelt, wie es das jetzt Jay tat. Er hatte sich nie so sehr nach ihr gesehnt wie nach Jay. Und Per hatte auch recht, als er gemeint hatte, das würde halt in ihm stecken. 

Clemens seufzte tief. Er musste jetzt schlafen. Nachdenken konnte er morgen auch noch. Also machte er sich bettfertig, duschte noch einmal heiß, um die nötige Bettschwere zu bekommen, und kuschelte sich dann ins Bett. Und endlich schlief er dann auch ein.


	9. Nacht über New York

Müde schlug Clemens die Augen auf, als der Wecker ihn aus dem Schlaf riss. Er fühlte sich wie gerädert. Als hätte er überhaupt nicht geschlafen. Wenn er einmal für ein paar Minuten eingeschlummert war, hatten ihn wilde Träume mit Jay und Alena geplagt. 

Am liebsten würde er einfach liegen bleiben und überhaupt nicht aufstehen. Aber das ging nicht. Er musste aufstehen. Aufstehen, mit Alena telefonieren und sich nachher mit Jay treffen. 

Beides würde er am liebsten schwänzen. Alena wollte sein Bauch nicht, Jay sein Kopf. Und dazwischen musste er sich ja auch noch auf seinen Job konzentrieren. Was für eine Katastrophe! 

Sein Handy piepte und kündigte eine eingegangene Nachricht an. Müde schaltete er den Bildschirm an und sah darauf. 

Es war eine Nachricht von Per. [Habe mir deinen Jay mal angeguckt. Ist ein guter Fußballer. Gibt ein paar nette Videos auf Youtube von ihm. Der Junge könnte auch in Europa spielen. Schon mal darüber nachgedacht?] 

Clemens schluckte. Ja, Jay war gut, das wusste er. Jay in Deutschland? Das wollte er sich aber eigentlich gar nicht vorstellen. Damit würde ein Argument seines Verstandes einfach mal außer Kraft gesetzt. Denn wenn Jay in Deutschland wäre... Nein. Darüber wollte er jetzt wirklich nicht nachdenken. Per würde er später antworten, jetzt musste er duschen. Diesen Gedanken würde er dabei hoffentlich wieder beiseiteschieben können. 

Schnell stand er auf und ging sofort ins Bad und unter die Dusche. Diesmal eiskalt, um jeden Gedanken an Jay loszuwerden. Aber es klappte nicht. Nicht mal ansatzweise. Natürlich geisterte Jay weiter in seinem Kopf herum. Zu allem Überfluss war Jay dann auch der erste, den er am Trainingszentrum traf - als er gerade durch das Eingangstor ging. 

„Guten Morgen“, begrüßte Jay ihn mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. 

„Morgen Jay“, erwiderte Clemens. Er konnte nicht anders als das Lächeln zu erwidern. 

„Du siehst müde aus“, sagte Jay leise. „Schlecht geschlafen?“ 

„Hm, ziemlich schlecht. Habe dann noch einen Kumpel um den Schlaf gebracht...“ 

„Wegen mir?“ 

„Hm, ja“, gab Clemens zu. 

„Das tut mir leid. Und du hast... deinem Kumpel von mir erzählt?“ 

„Ja. Keine Sorge, er ist absolut vertrauenswürdig.“ 

„Oh daran dachte ich auch gar nicht. Ich... naja, dass du jemandem von mir erzählt ist irgendwie... schön.“ 

Clemens lächelte. „Natürlich erzähle ich von dir. Immerhin bist du mir wichtig.“ 

Jay erwiderte das Lächeln. „Und was hat dein Kumpel gesagt?“ 

„Er ist von jeher der Meinung, dass ich mit Alena nicht glücklich werden würde.“ 

„Wirklich?“ 

„Er meint, es ist meine Entscheidung. und das ist es ja auch - aber er hätte sich wohl an meiner Stelle anders entschieden.“ 

„Mhm... und hat er recht?“ fragte Jay leise. 

„Ich liebe meine Tochter über alles, Jay, und ohne Alena hätte ich sie nicht.“ 

„Natürlich. Tut mir leid.“ 

„Muss es nicht, Jay. Ansonsten hätte Per vielleicht schon recht...“ 

„Schwierige Situation das alles“, murmelte Jay. 

„Eine, die mir halt den Schlaf raubt.“ 

„Ich hoffe, du willst deshalb unsere Verabredung heute nicht absagen.“ 

„Ich sollte das wohl tun. Aber ich kann es nicht.“ 

Sofort lächelte Jay wieder. „Gut.“ 

„Du hast doch schon was geplant...“, vermutete Clemens. 

„Ein bisschen was“, gab Jay zu. „Ich will dir ein paar Sachen zeigen. Ein bisschen Tourizeug und ein paar Insider.“ 

„Dann kann ich ja gar nicht absagen - manche Dinge in New York muss man ja gesehen haben.“ 

„Muss man, ganz genau.“ 

„Und du als Einheimischer kannst mir alles am besten zeigen.“ 

„Ich werde mir Mühe geben“, versprach Jay lächelnd. 

Wieder konnte Clemens nicht anders als dieses Lächeln zu erwidern. 

„Wenn du Zeit hast, guckst du dann nachher ein bisschen beim Training zu?“ 

„Klar“, versprach Clemens. Er sah gerne dabei zu, versuchte die Spieler zu analysieren, die Abläufe, und auch die Taktik, die der Trainer sich ausgedacht hatte. 

„Schön“, sagte Jay. „Dann streng ich mich extra doll an.“ 

Clemens nickte ein wenig abgelenkt, als sich unerwünschte Bilder vor sein inneres Auge schob. Bilder von Jay im Werdertrikot. 

Jay strich Clemens kurz über den Arm. „Dann bis später“, sagte er leise. 

„Bis später“, verabschiedete sich Clemens und betrat dann den Verwaltungstrakt. 

Er wusste jetzt schon, dass es ihm sehr schwer fallen würde, sich heute auf etwas Anderes als Jay zu konzentrieren. Aber das musste er, das war sein Job! Er war schließlich kein Teenie mehr, der zum ersten Mal verknallt war. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann ihn eine Person derartig aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte. Es war jedenfalls schon eine lange Zeit her. 

Resolut schüttelte Clemens den Kopf, jetzt sollte er dringend an seinen Job denken und nicht mehr an Jay. Das würde er früh genug wieder können, wenn er später wirklich beim Training zusah. 

Tatsächlich schaffte er jegliche Gedanken an Jay zur Seite zu schieben, während er mit einigen Leuten vom Club zusammensaß und sich austauschte. Da bald das nächste Spiel anstand, ging es diesmal hauptsächlich um die Vorbereitung. Auch hier erzählte Clemens von dem, was er in Deutschland so erlebt hatte und verglich es mit dem, was er hier hörte. 

Als sie fertig waren, war Zeit fürs Mittagessen. Er hatte schon abgeklärt, dass er sich dann am frühen Nachmittag gern das zweite Training anschauen würde. 

Wieder einmal ging er mit den Verantwortlichen des Clubs essen, während dessen unterhielten sie sich weiter. Das war ja auch sinnvoll, trotzdem hätte er auch gerne mit Jay gegessen. Aber das würde er ja heute Abend vermutlich wieder tun. Was auch immer sich Jay diesmal ausgedacht hatte. Er freute sich darauf - und gleichzeitig war da diese mahnende Stimme, die ihn davon abhalten wollte. 

Aber diese Stimme schien immer schwächer zu werden. 

Nach dem Essen blieb ihm etwas Zeit, ehe das zweite Training anstand. Er könnte Alena anrufen, aber irgendwie konnte er sich nicht dazu durchringen. Sie war sicher gerade beschäftigt, versuchte er sich einzureden. 

Stattdessen ertappte er sich dabei, wie er auf seinem Handy YouTube aufrief und sich ein paar der von Per erwähnten Videos von Jay ansah. 

Jay konnte wirklich was - technisch war er ziemlich gut, er schien aber auch ein Auge für die Taktik und die Laufwege seiner Mitspieler zu haben. Wenn sich der Eindruck im Training und im Spiel bestätigte, sollte er vielleicht mal Frank auf ihn aufmerksam machen. Er war zwar nicht als Scout hier, aber Frank hatte ihm gesagt, dass er sich melden sollte, falls ihm jemand ins Auge fiel. 

Jay war ihm zwar schon anders ins Auge gefallen, aber auch fachlich hatte er wirklich was drauf. Und am Ende waren es eh andere, die die Entscheidung trafen, da konnte er sich auch ein wenig von seinen Gefühlen leiten lassen. Also schickte er Frank einfach schon mal einen Link mit den Videos und dem Hinweis, dass er sich Jay im Training und beim Spiel noch genauer ansehen würde. 

Dann war es auch schon so weit, und er konnte sich auf den Weg zum Trainingsplatz machen. Er würde alle Spieler beobachten, beschloss er, nicht nur Jay. Er suchte sich einen guten Platz und ließ seinen Blick über die Mannschaft schweifen, die sich grade warmlief. 

Natürlich fiel ihm gleich Jay ins Auge - groß und sehr schlank und sehr anmutige Bewegungen. Kurz schüttelte Clemens den Kopf - er wollte und sollte doch alle ansehen. Aber er schaffte es einfach nicht, den Blick lange von Jay abzuwenden. Und dieser heiße Kerl wollte ihn. Eigentlich unfassbar. 

Er war viel älter, spielte nicht mehr aktiv und war dementsprechend deutlich weniger fit, außerdem war er doch bald wieder weg. Mit seinem Aussehen und seinem Charakter dürfte Jay eigentlich keine Probleme haben, jemandem in seinem Alter zu finden. Warum also wollte er Clemens? 

Kopfschüttelnd versuchte sich Clemens wieder mehr auf die Einheit zu konzentrieren, die nun begann. Sie war gut strukturiert, wie er es auch gelernt hatte, und die Jungs hatten wirklich was drauf. Nicht nur Jay... Aber Jay war schon ganz klar einer der Besten im Team. Mit Potential für mehr. Aber dafür musste er wirklich wechseln. Die amerikanische Liga war einfach noch nicht stark genug für so einen talentierten Spieler. 

Es war also auch objektiv gesehen sinnvoll ihn Baumi vorzuschlagen. Und dann hätte er Jay bei sich in Bremen. 

Nein, das sollte nicht der Grund sein - außerdem war er verdammt noch mal verheiratet! 

Seufzend schloss er die Augen. Langsam bekam er schon Kopfschmerzen von den ganzen Gedanken und Überlegungen. Am besten wäre es wohl, Baumi auch nichts von Jay zu erzählen. Aber das wäre nicht richtig, Jay würde Werder weiterbringen - und Werder Jay. Das durfte er nicht aus purem Egoismus verhindern. 

Und Jay würde ja auch gern wechseln, dass hatte er ihm schließlich gesagt. Und in Deutschland zu spielen, wäre für Jay etwas Besonderes. Nein, er musste ihn weiter beobachten, am besten noch ein, zwei Videos von ihm machen und die zu Baumi schicken. Und dann lag das Thema eh nicht mehr in seiner Hand. Also beobachtete er das Training, filmte und machte einige Fotos. 

Als der Trainer schließlich das Training beendete, machte sich auch Clemens langsam auf den Weg. Er wollte die Videos noch ein wenig schneiden und die Mail an Baumi schreiben. 

„Clemens!“ rief hinter ihm plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme. 

Sofort drehte er sich zu Jay um. 

„Hast du dir das Training angesehen?“ fragte Jay grinsend. 

„Ja, hatte ich dir doch versprochen.“ 

„Und wie hat es dir gefallen?“ 

„Ihr seid gut - und eure Trainer auch.“ 

„Danke“, sagte Jay lächelnd. „War aber auch ne gute Einheit heute. Wenn wir gegen Cincinnati so spielen, dann könnte es Punkte geben.“ 

„Ich kenn Cincinnati ja nicht, aber ich bin gespannt auf das Spiel:“ 

„Sind Schlusslicht in der Western Conference.“ 

„Dann schafft ihr das bestimmt.“ 

„Mal gucken. Manchmal sind gerade solche Teams am unangenehmsten.“ 

„Klar, sie kämpfen. Aber in Deutschland eher noch mehr, da geht es schließlich um den Abstieg.“ 

„Stimmt, bei euch ist das alles ja nochmal viel spannender.“ 

„Oh ja, und wenn man im Abstiegskampf mit drinhängt, dann ist das schon heftig.“ 

„Kann ich mir im Moment gar nicht so richtig vorstellen.“ 

„Nein, ich denke, das muss man miterlebt haben. Nicht unbedingt am eigenen Leib, aber es bei anderen Mannschaften zu sehen ist auch schon hart.“ 

Jay nickte. „Ich muss jetzt langsam mal duschen. Wann soll ich dich abholen?“ 

„Ich mach jetzt Feierabend, hol mich einfach ab, wenn du fertig bist.“ 

„Ok, dann beeil ich mich“, lächelte Jay. 

„Dann bis nachher“, verabschiedete sich Clemens. 

„Bis nachher“, sagte Jay und lief nun Richtung Kabine. 

Clemens schulterte seine Tasche und ging zurück zu seinem Hotel. Hier zog er sich in Ruhe um und schrieb dann seine Mail an Frank. Er erzählte von den Besprechungen, von seinen Erlebnissen - und von den Spielern, besonders von dem einen mit deutschen Wurzeln, der eigentlich zu gut für die MLS war. 

Dazu hängte er das Video an, das er heute gemacht hatte. Mal gucken, wie Frank darauf reagierte. Jay würde er erstmal noch nichts davon erzählen. Wenn Frank ihn näher kennenlernen wollte, vielleicht zu einem Probetraining einlud oder auch nur echte Scouts schickte, war es noch früh genug. 

In diesem Moment erreichte ihn eine Nachricht von Jay. [Bin da, wenn du runter kommen willst:)] 

[Klar will ich das - bis gleich], schrieb Clemens zurück, machte sich schnell die Haare und packte Handy und Geld ein und fuhr dann nach unten. 

Jay wartete draußen in seinem Wagen und begrüßte ihn lächelnd. „So, bereit für ein bisschen Sightseeing?“ 

„Ja, klar - zeig mir mal New York“, forderte Clemens ihn auf. 

Jay nickte und fuhr los. Es ging gleich nach Manhattan und weiter zur Brooklyn Bridge, die ja weltberühmt war. Dann in Richtung Freiheitsstatue, die sie aber heute nicht besteigen würden, wie Jay gleich sagte. 

„Wenn du Lust hast, können wir das aber nochmal wann anders machen.“ 

„Wenn wir Zeit haben, würde ich sie mir gern mal ansehen.“ 

„Ok, ist notiert“, lächelte Jay. „So, ich fahr da jetzt ins Parkhaus, dann gehen wir mal ein Stückchen.“ 

„Gehen wird mir guttun, habe ja wieder die meiste Zeit gesessen oder rumgestanden heute.“ 

„Habe mir gedacht, dass du da nicht nein sagen wirst.“ 

„Du kennst mich inzwischen halt.“ 

„Ja, tu ich“, sagte Jay ein wenig stolz. 

Clemens lächelte, das fühlte sich einfach gut an. 

Wie angekündigt stellte Jay den Wagen in einem Parkhaus ab und führte Clemens dann nach draußen. „Wenn du Hunger hast, sag bescheid, ok?“ 

„Ja, im Moment gehts noch“; grinste Clemens. „Hör einfach auf deinen Bauch, meiner schließt sich dann schon an.“ 

Jay lachte auf. „Manchmal glaub ich ja, ich habe da so ein bodenloses Fass drin, das ständig auf der Suche nach Nahrung ist.“ 

„Sieht man dir aber ja nicht an.“ 

„Weil ich viel trainiere.“ 

„Genau - schwierig wird’s erst, wenn du irgendwann damit aufhörst - dann muss man echt aufpassen.“ 

Jay sah ihn an. „Ach komm, du kannst dich über deine Figur echt nicht beschweren.“ 

„Nein, aber ich... ess auch nicht mehr so viel wie früher.“ Und Alena hatte da ein ganz schönes Auge drauf, was er so aß. 

„Außer, wenn ich dich zu kleinen Sünden verführe“, grinste Jay mit einem Zwinkern. 

„Das schaffst du viel zu einfach.“ 

„Dann kannst du heute beruhigt sein“, sagte Jay. „Das Essen wird sehr lecker, aber auch gesund sein.“ 

„Das ist gut, muss es aber gar nicht sein. Bisschen mehr Sport und morgen bisschen weniger Essen, das passt dann schon.“ 

„Lass dich überraschen, du wirst das Essen mögen“, versprach Jay. 

„Das weiß ich, ich vertraue dir.“ 

Sofort strahlte Jay ihn an. 

„Also zeig mir mal, was du geplant hast“, forderte Clemens ihn auf. 

„Dann komm mal mit“, sagte Jay lächelnd und schlug den Weg zum Hudson River ein. 

Sie schlenderten runter zum Ufer - und zu einem Bootsanleger. 

„Genau pünktlich“, sagte Jay zufrieden. 

Vor ihnen am Bootsanleger legte gerade ein Ausflugsschiff an - mit Plätzen im Rumpf an großen Fenstern, und auf dem Oberdeck in der abendlichen Sonne. 

„Darf ich vorstellen, dass ist unser Gefährt für die nächsten zwei Stunden.“ 

„Eine Bootsfahrt durch New York“, strahlte Clemens ihn an. „Das ist eine tolle Idee.“ 

„Eine Bootsfahrt am Abend, mit Sonnenuntergang“, nickte Jay und berührte leicht Clemens Hand. 

Selbst, wenn Clemens gewollt hätte, hätte er seine Hand nicht wegziehen können. 

„Du bist doch hoffentlich Seefest, oder?“ 

„Klar!“, nickte Clemens. 

„Dann los. Wo möchtest du sitzen?“ 

„Oben, draußen? Das Wetter ist so schön.“ 

„Gern“, nickte Jay und gemeinsam betraten sie das Boot. 

Jay zeigte ihre Tickets vor, die er offenbar schon vorher besorgt hatte - und führte Clemens dann nach oben. Sie suchten sich relativ weit hinten einen Platz. Sie hatten einen tollen Blick über New York, und Clemens sah sich mit großen Augen um. 

„Vom Schiff aus, sieht New York ganz anders aus“, sagte Jay leise. 

„Es ist... faszinierend“, nickte Clemens und sah die Wolkenkratzer Manhattans an. 

„Warte ab, bis es dunkel wird und überall die Lichter angehen“, sagte Jay und griff nach Clemens Hand. 

Wieder konnte sich Clemens nicht dagegen wehren, sondern hielt Jays Hand einfach fest. Jay lächelte ihn strahlend an. Clemens zögerte nur kurz, ehe er das Lächeln ebenso erwiderte. Jay drückte Clemens Hand, sagte aber nichts. Sie mussten nicht lange warten, bis das Boot ablegte und sie aus den Lautsprechern den Tourguide hörten, wie er sie begrüßte. 

Es war eine Touristen-Fahrt, und es wurden ihnen viele Sehenswürdigkeiten gezeigt. Langsam ging die Sonne unter und tauchte New York in warmes, rotes Licht. Es war wunderschön, wie sich die Sonne auf dem Wasser spiegelte und in den Fenstern der vielen Hochhäuser. Gleichzeitig ging die Beleuchtung der riesigen Stadt an und spiegelte sich ihrerseits im Fluss. 

Irgendwann hatte Jay einen Arm um Clemens Schulter gelegt und ihn an sich gezogen. Ganz entspannt lehnte Clemens an ihm. Hin und wieder machte er ein Foto von den Sehenswürdigkeiten, die sie sahen - Manhattan, Brooklyn Bridge oder auch die Freiheitsstatue. 

„Gefällt es dir?“ wisperte Jay. 

Clemens nickte leicht. „Es ist... einfach toll“. Es war schöner als das, aber irgendwie fehlten ihm die Worte. 

„So ging es mir beim ersten Mal auch.“ 

Irgendwie beruhigt nickte Clemens und zog Jay dichter an sich. 

„Ich find’s schön, dass ich dir das zeigen kann“, wisperte Jay. 

„Danke, dass du mir das zeigst.“ 

Jay sah ihn an und lächelte sanft. Clemens erwiderte den Blick. Inzwischen war die Sonne fast gänzlich untergegangen, nur ein Rest des roten Lichtes spiegelte sich in den hohen Häusern. 

Jay schluckte, dann lehnte er sich vor. 

Clemens fühlte es heftig in seinem Bauch kribbeln, als Jay immer näherkam. 

Und dann berührten Jays Lippen seine. 

Ganz zärtlich und weich waren sie, streichelten Clemens' Lippen - aber zogen sich nicht wieder zurück. 

Clemens schloss die Augen und kam Jay entgegen. Schon fühlte er Jays Hand in seinem Nacken. Clemens seufzte leicht und hob ebenfalls eine Hand um sie in Jays Nacken zu schieben. Nun hörte er auch Jay leise seufzten. Und dann spürte er Jays Zunge, die leicht, fast fragend über seine Lippen fuhr. 

Er konnte nicht anders als den Mund zu öffnen und Jay willkommen zu heißen. Sofort wurde der Kuss intensiver. Clemens merkte, wie sein Körper ziemlich heftig auf den Kuss reagierte. Er schob sich näher an Jay heran und küsste ihn voller Leidenschaft. Überrascht keuchte Jay auf, erwiderte den Kuss aber mit der selben Leidenschaft. 

Der plötzliche, laute, dröhnende Klang eines Schiffhorns ließ die beiden zusammenzucken. Sofort lösten sie sich voneinander und sahen sich mit leicht glasigen Augen an. 

Jay lächelte zittrig. „Wow“, wisperte er. 

Clemens konnte nur zustimmend nicken. Zärtlich strich Jay über Clemens Wange. Jetzt musste Clemens leicht schlucken, diese unerwartete Zärtlichkeit berührte ihn ganz tief. 

Noch einmal lehnte sich Jay vor und küsste Clemens. „Wir legen gleich an“, wisperte er dann. 

„Ich.... ich würde gern ein Foto von uns machen“, bat Clemens. 

Jay nickte sofort. „Gern.“ 

Clemens stellte sein Handy um und machte zwei, drei Selfies von ihnen, vor der wundervollen Kulisse des nächtlichen Manhattans. 

„Schickst du sie mir?“ bat Jay und konnte nicht widerstehen, Clemens erneut zu küssen. 

„Ja, natürlich“, nuschelte Clemens zwischen zwei Küssen. 

Jay lachte leise. „Komm, wir können schon nach unten gehen.“ 

Inzwischen hatte das Schiff angelegt, und kurz darauf gingen sie an Land. 

„Hast du Hunger?“ fragte Jay. 

„Ja, schon“, überlegte Clemens. 

„Gut, ich auch“, lächelte Jay. 

„Du hast schon was geplant?“ 

„Habe ich. Besser gesagt, habe ich zwei Vorschläge und du darfst aussuchen.“ 

„Du meinst, ich kann jetzt noch denken?“ 

„Ich mache es dir einfach. Bei einem müssen wir im Restaurant essen, das andere können wir mit zu mir nehmen.“ 

„Puh... ich sollte mich fürs Restaurant entscheiden.“ 

„Wirklich?“ fragte Jay leise. 

„Ich sollte...“ 

„Dann... essen bei mir?“ 

Clemens nickte vorsichtig. 

Jay hingegen lächelte strahlend. „Dann komm mal mit.“ 

Er griff nach Clemens' Hand und zog ihn mit sich. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann hielt Jay vor einem Sushi Laden. „Ich hoffe, du magst Sushi.“ 

„Oh ja, total gerne. Ess ich viel zu selten.“ 

„Ich ess es viel“, sagte Jay. „Und der Laden hier, macht das beste Sushi in New York.“ 

„Das klingt richtig, richtig gut.“ 

„Dann rein mit dir“, sagte Jay und öffnete ihm die Tür. 

Clemens setzte sich, schnallte sich an und lehnte sich gemütlich im Sitz zurück. 

Clemens ließ sich reinziehen in das Sushi-Restaurant. Einige asiatische Männer - vermutlich Japaner - waren fleißig dabei Sushi herzustellen, während an mehreren Tischen Leute saßen und es sich schmecken ließen. 

„Gibt es etwas, was du besonders gern magst?“ fragte Jay. 

„Ich mag eigentlich alles - und probier gern Neues.“ 

„Dann nehmen wir doch einfach ein bisschen von allem“, grinste Jay. 

„Das ist ne gute Idee - und das sieht hier echt gut aus.“ 

„Wie gesagt, das Beste Sushi in New York. Hier lassen sich auch die großen Stars ihr Sushi holen oder kommen vorbei. Du musst dir mal die Instagram Seite angucken“, grinste Jay und trat dann an den Tresen um ihre Bestellung aufzugeben. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann war ihr Sushi zusammengestellt, und Jay bezahlte. Clemens sollte sich wirklich mal revangieren.

Schnell machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Auto.


	10. „Es ist falsch.“

Clemens hielt die Tüte mit dem Sushi in der Hand, während Jay sie durch New York fuhr. 

Dabei sah er Jay immer wieder an und spürte dabei wieder dessen Lippen. Diese Küsse! Das war einfach... 

Verboten gut. Im wahrsten Sinne verboten gut. 

Er hätte diese Küsse nie zulassen dürfen. Aber die Stimmung war so... romantisch gewesen. Und er hatte Jay küssen wollen. Das wollte er immer noch. 

Es war ebenso falsch jetzt zu ihm zu fahren, und dennoch konnte er nicht anders. 

„Ist alles ok?“ fragte Jay leise, als er mal wieder an einer Ampel anhielt. 

„Ja... nein...“ 

„Erzähl es mir.“ 

„Es ist ein wunderschöner Abend mit dir. Und es ist schön jetzt zu dir zu fahren. Aber du weißt, dass das eigentlich falsch ist.“ 

Jay seufzte. „Weiß ich. Ich habe mich auch nie für jemanden gehalten, der was mit einem verheirateten Mann anfängt. Aber... ich kann nicht anders. Sobald ich dich sehe, sind meine guten Vorsätze einfach weg.“ 

„Damit stehst du nicht alleine da. Sobald ich dich sehe, ist alles andere zweitrangig.“ 

Jay sah kurz zu ihm und lächelte. „Dann... lass uns heute einfach weiter unvernünftig sein, ja? Der Abend war bisher so schön.“ 

Clemens nickte zustimmend. „Heute denken wir nur an uns.“ 

Jay strahlte ihn an, dann schaltete die Ampel endlich auf grün und er fuhr das letzte Stück bis zur Tiefgarage. 

Schnell parkte er ein und sah Clemens dann an. „Komm, das Sushi wird kalt“; grinste er ihn an. 

Jay lachte auf. „Ja, das ist bei Sushi ein ziemlich weit verbreitetes Phänomen.“ 

Auch Clemens lachte leise, befreit irgendwie. Dann nickte er Jay zu und stieg aus.“ 

Auch Jay stieg aus und gemeinsam fuhren sie hoch in Jays Wohnung. 

„Wohnzimmer?“, fragte Jay und ging gleich vor. 

Clemens nickte und folgte ihm. 

Hier deckte Jay schnell Schüsseln auf und legte Stäbchen hin, mit denen sie das Sushi essen konnten. 

„Ich gebe Madonna nur kurz frisches Wasser“, sagte Jay. „Willst du auch was trinken?“ 

„Ja, das wäre lieb. Aber lieber aus einem Glas und nicht aus einer Schüssel, ja?“ 

„Aber nur ausnahmsweise“, grinste Jay und verschwand in der Küche. 

Clemens sah ihm nach. Ein verdammt gutaussehender, witziger, liebenswerter Mann.“ 

Und küssen konnte der Kerl! 

Diese Küsse konnten süchtig machen - Clemens war jedenfalls auf dem besten Weg dahin. 

Und wenn die Küsse schon so gut waren, wie würde dann erst der Rest sein? 

Er sollte nicht darüber nachdenken - aber er konnte nicht anders. 

Wie Jay wohl ohne Hemd aussehen würde? Oder ganz nackt? 

Er hatte so wundervoll dunkle Haut, die Clemens unsagbar anmachte. 

„Schläfst du?“ 

„Nein - wieso?“ 

„Du hast so verträumt geguckt“, sagte Jay lächelnd und setzte sich neben Clemens. „ich habe Wasser mitgebracht und Mountain Dew, falls du dich nochmal an was typisch Amerikanisches wagen willst.“ 

„Ich habe...“, fing Clemens an, aber seine Vernunft setzte sich durch, und er sagte lieber nichts. „Mountain Drew - das ist ein Bier, oder?“ 

„Nein, das ist Limonade.“ 

„Okay, dann bin ich mal gespannt, was das für ein Zeug ist.“ 

„Du hast echt Glück. Ich habe nämlich noch eine Dose von meiner Lieblingssorte. Die gibt es nur zu Halloween.“ 

„Oh, ich weiß nicht, ob mich das beruhigen Soll. Nach dem Root-Beer...“ 

Jay grinste. „Das hier ist ungefährlich. Die Geschmacksrichtung ist schwarze Weintraube.“ 

„Okay...“ Clemens sah die dunkle Dose zweifelnd an. 

„Das ist wirklich nur Limonade.“ 

„Dann... lass mich mal einen Schluck probieren.“ Clemens hielt ihm sein Glas hin. 

Jay nickte und öffnete die Dose. Dann goss er den Inhalt in zwei der Gläser. „Allein die Farbe ist schon abgefahren“, grinste er. „Alle kleinen Monster und Vampire die was auf sich halten, trinken das an Halloween.“ 

„Ich glaub, Halloween würde ich echt gern mal hier erleben. In Deutschland wird das ja nicht richtig gefeiert, und wenn, dann ist das ein billiger Abklatsch von USA_Fans.“ 

„Ich liebe Halloween. Der beste Feiertag überhaupt!“ 

„Wie gesagt, hier in den USA muss es toll sein.“ 

„Vielleicht kommst du mich ja mal zu Halloween besuchen.“ 

Clemens nickte. Vielleicht würde Jay sein nächstes Halloween aber auch in Bremen erleben. 

„Probier mal“, sagte Jay und schob Clemens eins der Gläser hin. 

Clemens nickte und probierte. Das Zeug war süß, schmeckte aber irgendwie... verdammt gut. 

„Ok, das ist offenbar besser als Root Beer“, sagte Jay zufrieden. 

„Ja, es ist wirklich lecker.“

„Das beruhigt mich“, sagte Jay und begann nun die Sushi Boxen zu öffnen.

„Du meinst, du könntest es nicht ertragen, wenn ich neben Root Beer auch kein Mountain Dew mögen würde – und würdest mich gleich rausschmeißen?“

„Ich hätte zumindest doch ein paar Bedenken bezüglich deines Geschmacks“, grinste Jay.

Clemens schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich steh auf dich, da ist die Sache mit dem guten Geschmack doch schon geklärt.“

„Das hast du jetzt sehr süß gesagt“, sagte Jay, dann lehnte er sich vor und küsste Clemens.

Clemens lächelte in den Kuss – wie gut, dass das Sushi warten konnte.

Jay schob eine Hand in Clemens Nacken und rückte näher zu ihm.

Jetzt hielt Clemens sich gar nicht mehr zurück, er zog Jay dichter an sich und schließlich auch auf seinen Schoss.

Jay gab ein Keuchen von sich und vergrub seine Finger in Clemens Haaren.

Er fühlte feste Hände an seinem Rücken, die sich langsam tiefer schoben.

Und wenig später, schoben sich Finger unter den Saum seines Shirts.

Dass Clemens so rangehen würde, hätte er nicht gedacht, aber er würde sich gewiss nicht dagegen wehren!

Es fühlte sich viel zu gut an.

Die Küsse waren leidenschaftlich und heiß, und Clemens wusste genau, was er tat.

Jay drängte sich noch dichter an ihn.

Clemens konnte deutlich fühlen, wie sehr Jay das alles anmachte. 

Und auch in seiner Hose wurde es inzwischen ziemlich eng.

Er sollte da dringend etwas machen, überlegte er und schob Jay vorsichtig von sich, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen.

Jay gab einen protestierenden Laut von sich.

„Wird… unbequem“, nuschelte Clemens an seine Lippen und versuchte seine Hose zu öffnen.

„Warte“, wisperte Jay. „Lass mich das machen.“

Clemens lächelte, das gefiel ihm. Jay war nicht ganz unerfahren oder zumindest locker und aufgeschlossen.

„Außerdem, sind wir beide total overdressed“, raunte Jay und zupfte an Clemens Shirt.

„Dann sollten wir das dringend ändern“, meinte Clemens und zog Jays helles T-Shirt hoch. Der Kontrast zu seiner dunklen, fast schokoladigen Haut, war wunderschön.

„Mir gefällt, wie du denkst“, grinste Jay und half Clemens ihm das Shirt auszuziehen. 

„Mir gefällt vor allem, was ich da sehe“, erwiderte Clemens das Grinsen und strich mit der flachen Hand über Jays dunkle Haut.

„Ich will auch was zu gucken haben“, sagte Jay und öffnete nun endlich den Knopf von Clemens Jeans, ehe er seine Hände nach oben und unter das Shirt schob.

„Da bin ich im Vorteil“, meinte Clemens kaum hörbar. Jay war deutlich jünger, und das sah man seinem Körper auch an.

„Spinner“, sagte Jay nur und schob langsam das Shirt weiter nach oben.

Er lächelte, als immer mehr von Clemens‘ Brust zum Vorschein kam. 

„Nice“, murmelte er.

Jetzt erwiderte Clemens das Lächeln, während er seine Hände über Jays Brust strich.

Es fühlte sich noch viel besser an, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Die Haut war warm und weich, darunter feste Muskeln – und keine Sehnen und Knochen.

Jay schloss die Augen und gab sich völlig den Berührungen von Clemens hin.

Behutsam streichelte Clemens weiter über seine Brust und küsste ihn dann wieder.

„Wait“, wisperte Jay. „Dein Shirt muss weg.“ 

Clemens nickte und streckte die Arme hoch, damit Jay ihn davon befreien konnte.

„Besser“, nickte Jay und strich über Clemens Brust.

„Gefällt es dir?“ 

„Dumme Frage“, sagte Jay und schob seine Hüfte vor, so dass Clemens seine Erregung spüren konnte.

Leise keuchte Clemens auf. Das hier war so heiß!

Jay grinste und nahm den unterbrochenen Kuss wieder auf.

Dabei schob er sich noch etwas dichter an Clemens.

Clemens schlang die Arme um ihn und strich Jays Rücken entlang.

Leise keuchte Jay auf, während er sich weiter an Clemens drängte.

Wenn das hier so weiterging, würde es für sie beide nicht mehr lange dauern.

Es wäre schöner, wenn sie dafür nackt wären und nicht so unbequem auf dem Sofa sitzen würden, fand Clemens, aber dann konnte er schon nicht mehr denken.

Denn Jay hatte es irgendwie geschafft, eine Hand in Clemens Hose zu schieben.

Clemens schloss die Augen und biss die Zähne fest zusammen. Er wollte noch nicht kommen, stand aber so knapp davor. Viel zu lange hatte er auf so etwas verzichtet. 

Und viel zu lange hatte ihn niemand so scharfgemacht, wie Jay.

„Jay“, keuchte er heiser auf, dann konnte er sich endgültig nicht mehr halten und kam. 

Jay vergrub sein Gesicht an Clemens Hals, küsste die warme und leicht verschwitzte Haut.

Einen Moment lang blieben sie so sitzen, und Clemens versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. 

„Die nächste Runde, findet aber bitte in meinem Bett statt“, wisperte Jay gegen Clemens Hals.

„Da bin ich sehr dafür. Aber erstmal bisschen Pause, ja?“

„Klar. Da wartet ja auch noch ein bisschen Sushi auf uns.“

Unauffällig fühlte Clemens nach, ja Jay war offenbar auch gekommen. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns vorher bisschen sauber machen“, schlug er vor.

„Mhm und du meinst, wenn du so ganz nackt vor mir stehst, kann ich mich zurückhalten?“ fragte Jay grinsend.

„Wir müssen uns halt wegdrehen… ich könnte dir auch nie widerstehen.“

Jay lachte und stand auf. „Dann komm mal mit in mein Bad und dann ins Schlafzimmer, damit wir was für dich zum Anziehen finden.“

Auch Clemens erhob sich, stahl sich noch einen Kuss von Jay und folgte ihm ins Bad.

Das Bad war winzig. Die Dusche passte grade so rein, und beim Umdrehen musste man schon sehr vorsichtig sein, um sich nicht irgendwo zu stoßen.

„Kuschelig“, kommentierte Clemens.

„Ähm... ja, so könnte man das auch nennen“, meinte Jay trocken.

„Aber der Rest der Wohnung ist ja größer.“

„Eben. Und ich bin eh nicht der Typ, der ne Badewanne braucht. Mir reicht ne Dusche.“

„Ne Badewanne ist schon schön, aber duschen reicht.“

Jay sah ihn an und nickte dann. „Wo du es sagst. In so ner Badewanne kann man ja... tolle Sachen machen.“

Clemens lachte. „Ich habe da eine im Hotel...“, deutete er an. 

„Ach wirklich? Du meinst... wir sollten uns morgen bei dir treffen?“ 

„Wenn du baden möchtest...“ 

„Unbedingt. Baden ist so wichtig“, grinste Jay. 

„Dann machen wir das einfach“; erwiderte Clemens das Grinsen. 

Jay nickte und machte nun schnell einen Waschlappen nass. „Hose runter, Darling“, sagte er mit einem Zwinkern. 

„Du gehst aber ran“, grinste Clemens und schälte sich aus seiner Jeans. 

„Musst du grad sagen.“ 

„Wieso? Ich bin total unschuldig:“ 

„Du hast mich dazu gebracht in meiner Jeans zu kommen. In meiner Lieblingsjeans!“ 

„Moment - du bist selbst in deiner Lieblingssjeans gekommen.“ 

„Aber erst du hast mich dazu gebracht“, grinste Jay. „Und das ist mir schon lange nicht mehr passiert.“ 

„Mir auch nicht, das kannst du mir glauben.“ Inzwischen hatte Clemens sich abgewaschen und sah nun Jay an. „Du meintest, du hast ne Jeans oder so für mich?“ 

Jay nickte. „Oder ne Jogginghose, das ist gemütlicher.“ 

„Und auch großzügiger - was die Passform angeht.“ 

Auch Jay war inzwischen fertig und führte Clemens nun in sein Schlafzimmer. 

Es war definitiv großzügiger als das Bad und auf jeden Fall gemütlich eingerichtet. 

„Ach Madonna, hier bist du“, sagte Jay und trat an einen Sessel, der in der Ecke stand und auf dem die Katze lag. 

„Hey, Miss Madonna“, begrüßte Clemens die Katze und kam langsam näher. 

Die Katze öffnete träge die Augen und musterte ihn kurz, ehe sie die Augen wieder schloss. 

„Na, darf ich dich mal streicheln?“, fragte Clemens leise und streckte die Hand auf. 

„Na ihr macht das schon. Ich such solange mal was zum anziehen“, meinte Jay. 

Langsam näherte sich Clemens und berührte dann Madonnas weiches Fell. 

Madonna ließ das ganze großzügig über sich ergehen. 

„Du bist echt eine Liebe“, schmeichelte Clemens ihr und kraulte ihren Kopf. 

„Sie kann auch anders“, sagte Jay. 

„Solange sie jetzt lieb ist.“ 

Jay lächelte und schlang von hinten die Arme um Clemens. „Sie mag dich.“ 

„Das ist gut. Ich mag sie - und ihren Dosenöffner auch.“ 

„Der mag dich auch“, wisperte Jay und begann Clemens Nacken zu küssen. 

„Hm“, machte Clemens genießerisch. 

Jay lächelte gegen die warme Haut und strich mit einer Hand über Clemens Bauch. 

„Du willst gleich weitermachen?“ 

„Ich kann komischerweise einfach nicht die Finger von dir lassen“, wisperte Jay. Und wie du da so halbnackt stehst...“ 

„Merkwürdig“, grinste Clemens und drehte sich in seinen Armen um. 

Jay nutzte die Chance und lehnte sich vor um Clemens zu küssen. 

Nur zu gern erwiderte Clemens den Kuss und lehnte sich zu ihm. 

Auch Jay trug außer seiner Shorts nichts weiter. 

„Jay“, raunte Clemens heiser. „Jetzt... haben wir es immerhin ins Schlafzimmer geschafft. Wie du gewollt hast.“ 

„Stimmt“, grinste Jay und zog Clemens dann einfach mit sich zum Bett.


	11. Ein heißer Abend

Lachend wälzte sich Clemens auf Jay. 

„Oh das ist besser, viel besser“, wisperte der. 

„Oh ja, sehr bequem dein Bett.“ 

Jay nickte. „Ich verrat dir jetzt was. Mein Bett, mag überhaupt keine Klamotten.“ Er zupfte an Clemens Shorts. „Die hier muss schnell weg.“ 

Clemens lachte und zerrte sie sich vom Körper. 

Jay folgte seinem Beispiel und wenig später lagen sie völlig nackt im Bett. 

„Was für tolle Haut“, murmelte Clemens und streichelte über Jays braune Brust. 

„Findest du?“ 

„Ja, finde ich. Guck mal den Kontrast an“, lächelte Clemens und legte seine Hand mit gespreizten Fingern auf Jays Bauch. 

„Ja, sexy“, sagte Jay. 

„Und fühlt sich toll an.“ 

„Du fühlst dich toll an“, sagte Jay. „Und jetzt küss mich!“ 

„Krieg ich hin“, grinste Clemens und beugte sich über ihn um ihn wieder leidenschaftlich zu küssen. 

Jay erwiderte den Kuss hungrig, während seine Hände über Clemens Rücken nach unten strichen. 

„Ja“, raunte Clemens und ließ sich langsam auf ihn sinken. 

„So hot“, murmelte Jay und seine Hände schoben sich auf Clemens Hintern. 

„Oh ja“, wiederholte Clemens und drängte sich an ihn. 

Jay stöhnte heiser und hob leicht seine Hüfte. 

„Jay“; stöhnte Clemens leise auf. 

„I want you“, raunte Jay. 

„Ich will dich auch, Jay.“ 

„Nachtschrank“, wisperte Jay. 

Clemens nickte, dann löste er sich um im Nachtschrank nach Gel und Kondomen zu suchen. 

„Hurry up!“ 

„Habs“, verkündete Clemens. Er hielt beides in der Hand, als er sich wieder zu Jay schob. 

„Sehr gut“, sagte Jay. „Dann komm wieder her.“ 

Clemens schob sich wieder auf ihn und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. 

Jay spreizte die Beine und ließ Clemens dazwischen rutschen. „Top or bottom?“ wisperte er. 

„Was ist dir lieber?“, fragte Clemens leise. 

„Ich find’s gut so, wie es jetzt ist“, sagte Jay deutlich heiser. „Du auf mir... in mir...“ 

„Auf dir... und in dir“, wiederholte Clemens und schob schon eine Hand zwischen Jays Beine. 

„Yes“, stöhnte Jay und spreizte seine Beine etwas weiter. 

Sofort begann Clemens die empfindliche Haut dazwischen zu massieren.

Mit der anderen Hand tastete er nach der Tube Gleitgel.

Mit ein wenig Gel auf den Fingern drang er kurz darauf vorsichtig in Jay ein. 

Jay stöhnte leicht auf.

„Gut, hm?“, fragte Clemens leise nach und schob seinen Finger tiefer.

„Sehr gut. Ist schon zu lange her“, raunte Jay.

„Ich bin vorsichtig“, versprach Clemens.

„Weiß ich.“

Vertrauensvoll sah Jay ihn an, und Clemens lächelte leicht. Es war schön ihn so zu sehen.

„Nicht aufhören“, sagte Jay. „Es ist zwar länger her, aber ich bin nicht aus Zucker.“

Clemens grinste und schob einen zweiten Finger in ihn.

Erneut stöhnte Jay, diesmal deutlich lauter.

Es war kein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen, sondern ein lustvolles, da war Clemens sich sicher.

Und dieser Laut ließ auch ihn noch härter werden - auch wenn das eigentlich kaum noch möglich war.

Shit, er wollte Jay, und das so schnell wie möglich. Es fiel Clemens so schwer sich zu bremsen und weiter langsam vorzugehen.

„Clemens“, raunte Jay schließlich ungeduldig.

„Mehr?“, fragte Clemens heiser nach.

„Yes, more!“

Clemens nickte atemlos und schob einen dritten Finger in ihn. 

Gleichzeitig griff er mit der freien Hand nach dem Kondom neben sich.

Für einen Moment musste er Jay seine Finger entziehen und bekam ein missmutiges Knurren. Etwas umständlich zog sich Clemens das Kondom über und gab etwas Gel darauf.

„Clemens, bitte, lass mich nicht mehr warten!“

Clemens nickte leicht und positionierte sich. Dann schob er sich ganz vorsichtig in ihn. 

Jay keuchte auf und schob sich Clemens instinktiv entgegen.

Also schob Clemens sich weiter, schneller als zu vor, dabei achtete er genau auf Jays Reaktion.

Aber Jay ließ keine Anzeichen erkennen, dass er irgendwelche Schmerzen hatte. Im Gegenteil.

Mit halb geschlossenen Augen sah er Clemens an.

Seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnete und immer wieder keuchte und stöhnte er leise.

„So heiß“, raunte Clemens und bewegte sich schneller. Er würde sich nicht lange zurückhalten können.

Jay kam ihm bei jedem Stoß entgegen.

Auch er keuchte immer lauter und heftiger.

Jays Hand schob sich zwischen sie und umfasste seinen Schwanz.

Clemens sah ihn weiter an, während er sich härter bewegte. Schließlich konnte er sich nicht mehr halten. Mit einem heiseren „Jay!“ kam er.

Wenig später kam auch Jay mit einem lauten Stöhnen.

Erschöpft ließ sich Clemens auf ihn sinken.

Jay murmelte etwas Unverständliches und schlang die Arme um ihn.

„Hm“, machte Clemens genießerisch.

„Ich bin fertig“, grinste Jay. „Total fertig.“

„Oh ja, ich auch. Jay, du hast mich fertiggemacht.“ 

„Aber geil wars.“

„Gott, das war es. Ich habs echt vermisst…“

Langsam strich Jays Finger über Clemens Rücken. „Ich auch.“

Vorsichtig löste sich Clemens von ihm und ließ sich zur Seite rollen, dann zog er Jay gleich wieder an sich.

Mit einem zufriedenen Laut kuschelte sich Jay an ihn und schloss die Augen.

Auch Clemens schloss die Augen. So etwas hatte er schon viel zu lange nicht erlebt. Schnellen, guten Sex. Mit einem Mann.

Und nicht nur mit irgendeinem Mann, sondern mit einem Mann, der ihm etwas bedeutete.

Jay war ein toller Mann, und er war drauf und dran sich in ihn zu verlieben. 

Oder war es schon, wenn er ehrlich war. 

„Jay“, wisperte er in die krausen Haare.

Als Antwort spürte Clemens einen sanften Kuss an seinem Hals.

Schön, das war einfach nur schön. Genüsslich kuschelte sich Clemens an ihn.

Ein wenig später meldete sich Jays Magen mit einem hörbaren Knurren.

„Hm – da draußen wartet noch Sushi auf uns“, murmelte Clemens und streichelte über Jays Bauch. 

„Ich weiß. Aber das ist so weit weg“, brummte Jay.

„Soll ich es holen, oder essen wir im Wohnzimmer?“ 

„Lass uns mal lieber im Wohnzimmer essen“, überlegte Jay.

„Okay, dann aufstehen und kurz ins Bad – einzeln“, schlug Clemens vor.

Jay lachte. „Sicher ist sicher, hast recht.“

„Ich zuerst“, beschloss Clemens und löste sich aus der Umarmung. 

Jay seufzte tief. „Blöde Idee, wirklich.“

„Auf dem Sofa machen wir weiter“, kündigte Clemens an und lächelte.

„Erstmal essen wir, danach...“, grinste Jay mit einem Zwinkern. „Und jetzt ab mit dir ins Bad, hot stuff, sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren.“

„Du machst mich echt fertig!“, meinte Clemens und stand auf. 

Jay sah ihm nach und stieß einen leichten Pfiff aus. „Very nice, Clemens.“

Clemens drehte sich um und präsentierte dabei seinen Hintern. 

„Und da soll ich mich zurückhalten?“

„Bis nach dem Essen – wir brauchen erstmal Kraft, hm?“ 

Jay nickte und Clemens machte sich nun wirklich auf ins Bad.

Er sprang kurz unter die Dusche und zog die Jogginghose über, die Jay ihm hingelegt hatte. Mit nacktem Oberkörper sah er dann ins Schlafzimmer, „Das Bad ist frei.“

„Ich komme“, sagte Jay und schob sich aus dem Bett.

Clemens sah ihm dabei genau zu – wie sich dieser junge Mann mit dieser unglaublichen Hautfarbe aus dem Bett schälte. Aus dem weiß bezogenen Bett, in dem seine Hautfarbe noch toller aussah. 

„Vorsicht, du sabberst“, grinste Jay breit.

„Du bist einfach zu heiß, Jay – da kann ich gar nicht anders.“ 

„Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben.“

„Ich habe nicht so eine tolle Hautfarbe wie du.“

„Dafür hast du so schöne blonde Haare. Und freckles.“

Clemens grinste und strich sich unbewusst über die Nase. „Die hast du bestimmt auch, man sieht sie nur nicht.“

Jay lachte. „Ich bin dann kurz im Bad. Treffen wir uns im Wohnzimmer.“

Mit einem Nicken ließ Clemens ihn an sich vorbeigehen – und strich Jay dabei kurz über den nackten Hintern. Himmel, war der Junge heiß! 

Schnell ging er ins Wohnzimmer, ehe er noch was Dummes tat und Jay ins Bad folgte.

Er packte das Sushi aus, legte die Stäbchen bereit und wartete dann auf Jay.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam auch Jay und setzte sich zu Clemens.

Ganz dicht saßen sie beieinander und berührten sich an der Seite. 

„Dann lass uns mal reinhauen“, sagte Jay und griff sich ein Paar Stäbchen.

„Guten Appetit“, wünschte Clemens und nahm sich ebenfalls Stäbchen. Vorsichtig griff er sich ein Stück Sushi, tunkte es in etwas Sojasauce und aß es. „Oh, das ist echt gut.“

Jay konnte nur nicken, da sein Mund schon voller Sushi war.

Clemens grinste. Er legte seine freie Hand auf Jays Oberschenkel – mit Stäbchen zu essen hatte definitiv Vorteile.

Jay lachte leise und schob seine Hand auf die von Clemens.

Das fühlte sich so schön an, so vertraut, gemütlich, fand Clemens.

Es bestätigte ihn einmal mehr, dass das zwischen ihnen mehr als Sex war.

Sie beide empfanden es so, lächelte Clemens innerlich.

Als das Sushi schließlich restlos aufgegessen war, lehnten sie sich beide zufrieden in die Polster zurück. „Das war gut“, sagte Jay.

„Oh ja, phantastisches Sushi“, stimmte Clemens zu. 

„Sag ich ja. Aber heute hätte uns vermutlich alles gut geschmeckt“, lachte Jay.

„Außer, wir hätten selbst gekocht. Dann wäre alles versalzen gewesen.“

„Oder es wäre angebrannt, weil wir nicht die Finger voneinander lassen können.“

„Wir sollten echt bestellen“, grinste Clemens. „Ist sicherer.“

„Ich sag immer das Kochen total überbewertet wird“, erwiderte Jay das Grinsen.

„Zumindest, wenn man essen gehen kann. Oder bestellen.“

Jay nickte zustimmend.

„Und bestellen ist besser - dann müssen wir uns nicht zurückhalten.“ 

„Du hast es erfasst“, lachte Jay und legte einen Arm um Clemens Schulter. 

Sofort lehnte sich Clemens zur Seite. 

Jay drückte ihm einen Kuss gegen die Schläfe. 

„So schön“, wisperte Clemens und streichelte über Jays Oberschenkel. 

Jay nickte. „Unglaublich schön.“ 

Clemens schloss die Augen und genoss die Nähe zu Jay. 

„Wollen wir wieder rüber ins Bett?“ wisperte Jay. „Ist doch gemütlicher.“ 

Clemens nickte. „Ja, wirklich bequemer da.“ 

Lächelnd stand Jay auf und zog Clemens mit sich hoch. 

Er küsste ihn kurz, dann schob er ihn vor sich her ins Schlafzimmer. 

Wenig später lagen sie nebeneinander im Bett. 

Clemens rollte sich zu ihm und legte ihm wieder eine Hand auf den Bauch. 

Jay lächelte ihn an und begann über seinen Rücken zu streicheln. 

Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss Clemens die Berührung. 

„Müde?“ wisperte Jay. 

„Nicht unbedingt. Aber so unheimlich gemütlich“, meinte Clemens leise. 

„Ist es. Gemütlich und schön und... like a dream.“ 

„Like a dream“, wiederholte Clemens. „Du bist wirklich ein Traum.“ 

„Eher du. Kommst einfach so her und... boom!“, grinste Jay. 

„Boom, das triffts. Aber auch du hast boom gemacht.“ 

„Du warst nicht geplant“, fuhr Jay leise fort und strich über Clemens Wange. 

„Na, frag mich mal...“ 

„Ein Mann war erst nach der Karriere vorgesehen.“ 

„Ein Mann war gar nicht vorgesehen... aber du, wolltest du die ganzen Jahre alleine bleiben?“ 

„Ich wollte jedenfalls nicht suchen oder so. Welcher Mann tut es sich denn freiwillig an, sein Leben zu verstecken, nur, weil der Partner Sportler ist?“ 

Clemens nickte. „Das wist wirklich ein Problem. Aber manchmal... passierst dann doch.“ 

„Schicksal, würde meine Ma dazu sagen.“ 

„Weiß deine Ma von dir? Also, dass du schwul bist?“ 

Jay nickte. „Ich hatte nie wirklich Geheimnisse vor meinen Eltern.“ 

„Das ist gut“, nickte Clemens. „Das macht vieles einfacher.“ 

„Ja und das Leben ist schon schwer genug.“ 

„Ich habe mit meinen Eltern nicht viel drüber gesprochen. Aber mit Freunden.“ 

„Das ist gut. Also dass du auch jemandem zum reden hast.“ 

„Manchmal sagen sie aber nicht das, was du hören willst.“ 

„Dafür sind Freunde da. Die Familie auch.“ 

„Ja, vermutlich.“ Gedankenverloren malte Clemens Kreise und Kringel auf Jays Bauch. 

„Und... was haben deine Freunde dir für einen Ratschlag gegeben?“ 

„Ich soll mich nicht vor mir selbst verstecken und verleugnen.“ 

„Klingt nach einem sehr klugen Rat.“ 

„Ja, möglich. Ich habs trotzdem nicht gekonnt.“ 

„Wieso nicht?“ fragte Jay leise. 

„Ich wollte nicht immer alleine sein. Und nicht immer aufpassen müssen, ob ich einen Kerl ein bisschen zu lange angucke. Ich hatte öfter Freundinnen, damit es nicht auffällt.“ 

„Das ist doch scheiße“, murmelte Jay. 

„Ja, aber es ging nicht anders. Stell dir einen schwulen Hockeyspieler vor. Die müssen auch extrem aufpassen, dass man sie nicht... erwischt.“ 

„Ist mir klar. Aber es ist trotzdem scheiße.“ 

„Ist es, ganz klar.“ Und das alles machte Clemens' aktuelle Situation auch nicht besser. 

Jay seufzte tief. „Lass uns heute nicht mehr darüber sprechen, ja? Der nächste Morgen kommt früh genug.“ 

Clemens nickte leicht, das war ihm nur recht. 

„Komm her“, wisperte Jay und zog Clemens zu sich um ihn zu küssen. 

Ein wenig träge erwiderte Clemens den Kuss. 

„Möchtest du noch ein bisschen fernsehen oder lieber schlafen?“ fragte Jay leise. 

„Ich glaub, Schlafen wäre schön. Ist ja auch schon spät.“ 

„Ok“, lächelte Jay. 

„Dann... schlaf gut, Jay“, wünschte Clemens leise. 

„Du auch Clemens“, sagte Jay und küsste ihn noch einmal liebevoll. 

Dann löschte er das Licht und kuschelte sich an Clemens. 

Clemens schloss die Augen und war kurz darauf eingeschlafen.


	12. Gemeinsames Erwachen

Zärtliche Finger strichen über Clemens' Rücken und seinen Nacken. 

Clemens brummte, woraufhin ein leises Lachen ertönte. Dann spürte er Lippen an seinem Hals. 

„Hey, good morning, sleepy head.“ 

Jay, schoss es Clemens durch den Kopf und er lächelte. „Hey“, wisperte er. „Schon wach?“ 

„Ja, ein bisschen.“ 

„Wie spät ist es denn?“ 

„Kurz nach acht. Bisschen zeit haben wir noch, aber nicht viel.“ 

„Schade“, sagte Clemens und schlug die Augen auf. 

„Wenn du magst... können wir heute Abend...“, deutete Jay an. 

Clemens nickte, ehe er auch nur darüber nachdenken konnte. 

„Das ist schön“, strahlte Jay ihn an. 

Clemens lächelte, dann hob er den Kopf um Jay zu küssen. 

Ganz weich erwiderte Jay den Kuss. 

Aber viel zu früh löste sich Jay aus dem Kuss. „Frühstück?“ fragte er leise. 

„Frühstück ist gut. Hier?“ 

Jay nickte. „Ja, ist gemütlicher.“ 

„Dann... wer geht zuerst ins Bad?“ 

„Du gehst ins Bad und ich in die Küche“, lächelte Jay. 

„Okay - und dann wechseln wir“, grinste Clemens ihn an. 

Jay nickte. „So machen wir es.“ 

Clemens streckte sich noch einmal, dann ging er ins Bad - er fühlte Jays Blicke förmlich auf dem Hintern. 

Im Bad hüpfte er kurz unter die Mini-Dusche, beeilte sich aber, damit auch Jay noch genug Zeit hatte. Außerdem hatte er Hunger. 

Dann stand er etwas unschlüssig da. Seine Unterwäsche vom Vortag war nicht mehr zu gebrauchen, aber Jay hatte - natürlich - nicht daran gedacht, ihm Ersatz hinzulegen. 

Kurzerhand band er sich ein Handtuch um und verließ das Bad. „Jay?“ rief er. 

„Ja, was ist?“, kam die Antwort aus der Küche. 

„Kann ich mir ne Shorts von dir leihen?“ 

„Oh, ja, klar - im Nachtschrank, untere Schublade.“ 

Clemens lächelte. „Danke!“ 

Er suchte sich eine schlichte, dunkle Shorts heraus und zog sie über. 

„Ach und Zahnbürste ist im Badezimmer, Spiegelschrank“, rief Jay. 

Clemens lächelte, es war echt lieb, wie Jay für ihn sorgte. 

Er ging zurück ins Bad, holte sich eine Zahnbürste aus dem Schrank und machte sich dann fertig. 

In der Küche sah er sich überrascht um. Jay hatte schon Toast gemacht und Kaffee, dazu brieten Eier und Speck in einer Pfanne - und auf einem Teller lagen einige ziemlich verbrannte Pancakes. 

„Also wenn du um das Schwarze rum isst, dann sind sie ziemlich gut“, erklärte Jay grinsend. 

„Ich werde umrum essen und sie genießen“, lachte Clemens. 

„Ahronsirup?“ fragte Jay. 

„Oh ja, gern.“ 

Jay holte eine Flasche aus dem Regal und stellte sie ebenfalls auf den Tisch. 

„Du verwöhnst mich total“, lächelte Clemens in an. „Kann ich noch irgendwas machen?“ 

Jay schüttelte den Kopf. „Du musst einfach nur dasitzen und sexy aussehen. Eier und Speck sind gleich fertig.“ 

„Sitzen geht, das mit dem sexy aussehen musst du beurteilen.“ 

„Du bist ein Naturtalent“, grinste Jay. 

Clemens grinste ihn an. „Kann ich nur zurückgeben.“ 

Jay lachte und kam wenig später mit der Pfanne an den Tisch. „Und hier sind Eier und Speck. Sogar gar nicht verbrannt.“ 

„Und du meinst, du kannst nicht kochen?“ 

„Klar, wenn du meinst, dass das hier schon kochen ist.“ 

„Ich kenne Spieler, die können weniger als das.“ 

„Ich habe morgens meistens keine Lust zum Frühstücken raus zu gehen, also muss ich mir selbst was machen.“ 

„Und dann solche leckeren Sachen wie Pancakes und so.“ 

Jay seufzte. „Du siehst ja, wie die Dinger aussehen...“ 

„Aber sie sind bestimmt lecker.“ 

„Mit genug Sirup, sind sogar himmlisch“, lachte Jay und goss sich großzügig von dem Ahornsirup über seine Pancakes und Teile des Bacons.“ 

„Pancakes mit Sirup sind lecker“, meinte Clemens und füllte sich ebenfalls auf. „Aber Bacon?“ 

„Ist auch lecker“, meinte Jay. 

„Okay...“ machte Clemens zweifelnd und probierte erst einmal den Pancake. Der war tatsächlich ganz gut. 

„Was steht bei dir heute auf dem Programm?“ fragte Jay. 

„Ähm... ich weiß nicht... hatte keine Gelegenheit nachzugucken. Ich glaub, irgendwas mit euren Trainern.“ 

„Und wie lange wirst du beschäftigt sein?“ 

„Sicher nicht später als bis vier, halb fünf.“ 

„Und danach?“ 

„Habe ich noch nichts vor. Ich würde mich aber gern mit einem netten jungen Mann treffen.“ 

„Das freut den jungen Mann. Möchtest du was Bestimmtes machen?“ 

„Ich würde es gern dem jungen Mann überlassen. Der kennt sich besser aus in New York. Aber bisschen was sehen so wie gestern, das wäre toll.“ 

„Dann überlege ich mal, was wir beiden so anstellen können.“ 

„Es wird bestimmt schön. Wobei es immer schön ist, wenn du dabei bist.“ 

Jay griff nach Clemens Hand. „Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben.“ 

„Ist wirklich toll mit dir. Ich genieße es.“ 

„Wäre es sehr auffällig, wenn wir uns heute beide krankmelden?“ 

„Ich würde das sofort machen, aber... du hast dein Spiel, hm?“ 

„Stimmt. Aber immerhin haben wir am Tag nach dem Spiel frei.“ 

„Da haben die meisten frei, und ich auch.“ 

„Sehr gut“, strahlte Jay. 

„Uns fällt bestimmt was Schönes ein, was wir da machen können.“ 

„Mir fallen da spontan ein paar sehr nette Dinge ein.“ 

„Dann freu mich jetzt schon drauf.“ 

„So, und ich sollte jetzt schnell ins Bad“, sagte Jay nach einem Blick auf die Uhr. 

„Ja, beeil dich. Ich räum inzwischen ab, okay?“ 

„Das ist lieb von dir“, sagte Jay. Er stand auf, stahl sich einen Kuss von Clemens und verschwand dann im Bad. 

Clemens versuche inzwischen das Chaos in der Küche zu beseitigen. 

Dabei lief ihm Madonna zwischen die Füße, die ein ziemlich bestimmtes Maunzen von sich gab. 

„Du hast Hunger, was, mein Mädchen?“, fragte er und streichelte die Katze. Dann sah er sich um. Zwei Näpfe standen in einer Ecke, einer mit Wasser, einer leer. Er wechselte zunächst das Wasser, dann spülte er schnell den zweiten Napf. „Na, wo hat Jay dein Futter versteckt?“ 

Madonna strich wieder um seine Beine und rieb ihren Kopf gegen seine Wade. 

Mit einem Lächeln ging Clemens in die Knie und streichelte sie jetzt ernsthafter. 

„Na was sehe ich da? Die Dame des Hauses geht auf Schmusekurs“, grinste Jay. 

„Ja, sie mag mich offenbar.“ 

„Und sie will Futter“, vermutete Jay. 

„Ja, aber sie hat mir nicht verraten, wo die Dosen stehen.“ 

Jay lachte auf und trat an einen der Schränke. „Hier drin ist alles“, sagte er und zog eine Dose und einen kleinen Beutel hervor. „Leckerlis, davon kannst du ihr schon mal ein paar geben.“ 

„Zum Bestechen?“, fragte Clemens und zog einen Katzenkeks aus dem Beutel. „Na, Süße, magst du?“ 

Madonna rieb wieder ihren Kopf an seinem Bein. „Schamlos“, schnaubte Jay. 

„Sie ist nicht anders als du“, grinste Clemens und zwinkerte ihm zu. 

„Stimmt auch wieder“, lachte Jay, während er das Futter in den Napf gab. 

Jetzt sah Madonna zu ihm und zum Futter - und dann war der Hunger wohl größer. 

„Ja, meine Schöne, friss“, sagte Jay und strich ihr über den Kopf. 

Davon ließ sie sich nicht stören, sondern fraß, als hätte sie wochenlag kein Futter bekommen. 

Jay nutzte die Chance und zog Clemens an sich. 

Mit einem Lächeln schmiegte sich Clemens an ihn. 

„Ein paar Minuten haben wir noch“, wisperte Jay. 

„Und die willst du nutzen?“ 

Jay nickte. „Klar. ich will jede Sekunde mit dir auskosten.“ 

„Das machen wir, jede Sekunde nutzen“, stimmte Clemens zu. 

„Dann tun wir das“, wisperte Jay und lehnte sich vor. 

Sofort kam ihm Clemens entgegen und küsste ihn. 

Jay vertiefte den Kuss und zog Clemens an sich. 

Sofort schmiegte sich Clemens an seinen verführerischen Körper. 

In diesem Moment ertönte ein Klingeln. 

Clemens zuckte sofort zusammen - es war sein Handy. 

„Deins?“ fragte Jay. 

Clemens nickte und löste sich von Jay. 

Er ahnte schon, wer ihn da anrief und das verursachte ein flaues Gefühl in seinem Magen. 

„Clemens? Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Jay besorgt. 

Clemens schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist... Alena.“ 

„Bloody fuckig shit“, fluchte Jay leise. 

„Das trifft es ganz gut“, murmelte Clemens und starrte sein Handy an. 

„Geh zum Telefonieren ins Wohnzimmer - ich räum hier auf.“ 

Clemens nickte und stand wie betäubt auf um ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen. 

Er fühlte, wie Jay ihm nachsah - und dann die Küchentür schloss. 

„Scheiße“, murmelte er. Am liebsten hätte er den Anruf einfach ignoriert. 

Aber das konnte er nicht machen, Alena würde wütend sein - und das zurecht. 

Und er musste auch an seine Tochter denken. 

„Hallo Alena“, grüßte er seine Frau, als er abgenommen hatte. 

„Verdammt Clemens, weißt du wie lange ich schon versuche dich zu erreichen?“ 

„Das habe ich gar nicht bemerkt. Habe wohl tief geschlafen.“ 

„Geschlafen? Ich habe schon gestern am frühen Abend versucht dich zu erreichen. Weil du dich den ganzen Tag nicht gemeldet hast.“ 

„Ich hatte viel zu tun Alena... aber wir geht es dir und unserem Prinzesschen?“ 

„Nein so einfach kommst du mir nicht davon. Wo warst du?“ 

„Wir waren mit einigen Spielern unterwegs. New York ist echt beeindruckend“, erzählte er. Das war ja nur zum Teil gelogen... geschummelt.“ 

„Mit einigen Spielern? Und die sind dir wichtiger als deine Familie?“ 

„Nein, natürlich nicht, aber es ist halt Teil meines Jobs.“ 

„Dich irgendwo in New York zu amüsieren ist nicht Teil des Jobs. Es war ein Fehler, dass wir hier in LA geblieben sind. Wir kommen zu dir nach New York.“ 

Was wollte Alena? Zu ihm kommen? Vertraute sie ihm nicht? Wollte sie ihn kontrollieren? Natürlich hatte er Scheiße gebaut, aber das wusste sie doch gar nicht. „Warum das denn? Ich komme hier gut zurecht“, behauptete er. 

„Oh ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen. Kannst tun und lassen was du willst. Und vergisst uns dabei total.“ 

„Ich vergesse dich nicht, Alena, wie könnte ich auch. Du bist meine Frau. Aber was soll ich hier denn anstellen? Warum musst du mich kontrollieren?“ 

„Kontrollieren? So siehst du das? Ich sitze hier den ganzen Tag rum und vermisse dich und du amüsierst dich ohne uns ganz prächtig. So war das vorher nicht vereinbart gewesen.“ 

„Du wolltest mitkommen in die USA und in LA bleiben bei deinen Freunden. Und ich arbeite hier und gehe nach der Arbeit mal mit ein paar Kollegen weg. So, wie man das macht, wenn man in einer Stadt wie New York ist.“ 

„Ja, damit wir uns regelmäßig sehen können. Aber du willst uns überhaupt nicht um dich haben.“ 

„Ich hätte kaum Zeit für Euch“, erklärte Clemens. Scheiße, das ging doch alles schief hier! Alena wollte herkommen, er wollte mit Jay zusammen sein - und hatte keine Ahnung, wie es weitergehen sollte! 

„Tolle Ausrede Clemens.“ 

„Warum gefällt dir LA nicht mehr?“ 

„Doch natürlich.“ 

„Und warum willst du dann nach New York? Hier kennst du doch niemanden.“ 

„Aber du bist da.“ 

„Ich habe schon gesagt, dass ich keine Zeit für euch hätte. Ich muss jetzt gleich los zum Club, da bin ich dann den ganzen Tag, abends oft noch Essen mit irgendwelchen Leuten, und dann komm ich abends ins Hotel und fall todmüde ins Bett.“ 

„Ohne dich bei mir zu melden“, sagte Alena vorwurfsvoll. 

„Nur gestern Abend nicht.“ 

„Heute morgen hättest du dich doch auch nicht gemeldet, wenn ich nicht angerufen hätte.“ 

„Doch, ich hätte dich auf dem Weg zum Club angerufen“, log Clemens. „Da geh ich ja immer zu Fuß.“ 

„Ich glaub dir nicht. Und selbst wenn, hättest du wieder ne halbe Minute mit mir gesprochen und dann aufgelegt.“ 

„Warum bist du so misstrauisch?“, fragte Clemens nach. 

„Ich bin nicht misstrauisch, sondern wütend.“ 

„Weil ich dich ein Mal nicht angerufen habe? Alena, das ist albern.“

„Jetzt bin ich also auch noch albern?“ 

„Ja, weil du dich aufregst, dass ich dich ein Mal nicht anrufe.“ 

„Du verstehst wirklich nicht, worum es geht.“ 

„Nein, verstehe ich auch nicht. Und ich habe leider im Moment auch nicht viel Zeit...“ 

„Hast du nie.“ 

„Hatte ich nie und habe ich auch jetzt nie. Aber das war schon immer so.“ 

„Du bist wirklich um keine Ausrede verlegen. Ich habe langsam das Gefühl, dass es dir gefällt, dass wir nicht bei dir sind.“ 

Alena hatte es getroffen. Normalerweise war es schön mit seiner Frau und Tochter, aber im Moment war er froh, dass sie weit weg waren. Sonst hätte das mit Jay niemals angefangen, und das wäre... sehr schade. „Ich vermisse euch“, log er, „Aber wir haben doch schon gesagt, dass die viele Fliegerei nicht gut wäre für die Kleine.“ 

„Besser als ihren Vater gar nicht zu sehen denke ich.“ 

„Es sind nur ein paar Wochen, Alena.“ Und er vermisste die Kleine wirklich. 

„Ach du willst uns also gleich ein paar Wochen nicht sehen?“ 

„Drei oder vier Wochen, bis ich das hier in New York erledigt habe. Danach ein paar Tage zu euch, und dann nach Portland.“ 

„Drei bis vier Wochen? Clemens, du hast was von 14 Tagen gesagt und dass du zwischendurch zu uns kommst. Woher kommen plötzlich diese vier Wochen?“ 

„Es kommt einfach darauf an, wie es hier läuft. Und zwischendurch fliegen ist schwierig. Ist wie in der Bundesliga, da gibt es vielleicht mal einen Tag frei - und dann sechs Stunden hin und sechs Stunden zurückfahren?“ 

„Ist das zu viel um deine kleine Tochter und deine Frau zu sehen?“ 

„Ich hätte zwei Stunden mit euch.“ 

„Besser als gar nichts.“ 

„Ich fürchte, das ist mir zu viel, zu anstrengend.“ 

„Das reicht mir jetzt wirklich. Ich such einen Flug für uns raus. Besorg bitte ein größeres Hotelzimmer für uns.“ 

„Was? Alena, du spinnst doch! Das kannst du der Kleinen nicht antun! Oder willst du sie in LA lassen?“ 

„Nein, wir kommen beide.“ 

„Nein“, beschloss Clemens. Sein Herz klopfte, seine Finger wurden feucht, als er das sagte, aber das... das konnte sie doch nicht machen! 

„Ok, ich organisier das auch mit dem Hotel. Wir sehen uns dann morgen“, sagte Alena. 

„Alena, lass das bitte. Das bringt doch nichts! Du quälst unsere Tochter, weil... weil... weil du mich nicht unter deiner Kontrolle hast? Oder warum? Und erzähl mir keine Lügenmärchen, dass du Sehnsucht hättest.“ 

„Lügenmärchen?“ 

„Du hast keine Sehnsucht, das kannst du mir nicht erzählen. Wie oft warst du in den letzten Jahren mal über Wochen unterwegs?“ 

„Das war bevor unsere Tochter geboren wurde. Ich habe mich geändert, sonst wäre ich wohl kaum mit dir nach Amerika gekommen.“ 

„Und auf einmal darf ich nicht mal zwei Wochen irgendwo hinfahren, ohne dass ihr dabei seid?“ 

„Jetzt sind es wieder zwei Wochen? Hörst du dir selbst mal zu Clemens?“ 

„Ich bin noch nicht mal eine Woche hier, und du probst schon den Aufstand. Nach zwei Wochen willst du hier aufschlagen. Von vier Wochen wage ich ja gar nicht zu sprechen.“ 

„Ich komme morgen und dabei bleibt es. Und dann reden wir darüber, warum du uns nicht dahaben willst.“ 

Clemens seufzte. „Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst.“ Scheiße, das lief hier alles schief - verdammte Kacke! 

„Bis morgen“, sagte Alena noch und legte auf.

Clemens sank in sich zusammen. Viel schneller als befürchtet brach hier alles wieder zusammen. 

„Clemens?“ fragte Jay leise. 

Clemens zuckte zusammen, er hatte Jay nicht kommen gehört. 

„Willst du allein sein?“ fragte Jay. 

Clemens schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee... sie will morgen herkommen.“ 

„Oh shit“, wisperte Jay und setzte sich neben ihn. „Sie... warum?“ 

„Weil ich sie gestern und heute nicht angerufen habe. Und weil ich an dem freien Tag nicht hinfliegen will. Sind ja nur zwölf Stunden Flug hin und zurück.“ 

„Und jetzt?“ 

„Ich habe keine Ahnung“, murmelte Clemens. 

„Und wenn du sie nochmal anrufst und dich entschuldigst?“ 

„Das bringt nichts. Sie glaubt mir nicht - keine Ahnung, was sie sich vorstellt.“ 

„Versuch es trotzdem. Und schick ihr Blumen. Meine Ma steht auf sowas. Wenn sie und Dad mal streit haben, dann bekommt sie immer Blumen.“ 

Clemens lächelte, Jays Vorschläge waren einfach... süß. Aber versuchen sollte er es. „Das mache ich. Vielleicht bleibt sie dann in LA. Ich... ich möchte nicht, dass sie fliegt - weil die Kleine das überhaupt nicht mag.“ 

„Dann los, ruf sie gleich nochmal an und ich guck mal nach nem Blumendienst“, sagte Jay. 

„Du bist echt toll“, lächelte Clemens ihn an, dann wählte er Alenas Nummer. 

„Ja?“ meldete sich Alena ziemlich kurz angebunden.

„Hey“, lächelte Clemens ins Telefon. „Ich wollte mich entschuldigen, das ist eben ziemlich blöde gelaufen.“

„Ach wirklich“, schnaubte Alena.

„Ja, und das tut mir leid.“

„Was genau tut dir denn leid?“

„Dass ich mich nicht gemeldet habe. Und dass ich dir unterstellt habe, dass du mich kontrollieren willst.“ Beides tat ihm nicht leid, aber um des lieben Friedens willen würde er hier alles behaupten.

„Gut“, sagte Alena, klang aber noch immer ziemlich sauer.

„Tut mir wirklich leid, das war echt unfair.“

„Es war nicht nur unfair, es war richtig scheiße. Wir hatten eine Abmachung Clemens, erinnerst du dich?“

„Wir telefonieren regelmäßig, wenn ich so lange weg bin.“

„Und weiter?“

„Weiter?“, fragte Clemens nach.

„Was haben wir weiter besprochen?“

„Dass du herkommen möchtest. Und ich das nicht für sinnvoll halte.“

„Wir haben besprochen, dass du zu uns kommst, wenn du frei hast“, sagte Alena. „Und zwar jedes mal. Das war die Abmachung.“

„Ich habe nur einen Tag frei, Alena. Natürlich haben wir die Abmachung, aber ich finde die Reisezeit für einen freien Tag einfach zu lang.“

„Zu lang um deine Frau und deine Tochter zu besuchen, die du seit Tagen nicht gesehen hast?“

„Es wären wirklich nur zwei oder drei Stunden, die ich mit euch hätte. Und… ich liebe euch beide sehr, aber das ist doch bisschen heftig.“ 

„Wir haben eine Abmachung.“

„Ja, aber dabei waren wir beide von mehreren freien Tagen am Stück ausgegangen.“ 

„Das ist mir ziemlich egal Clemens. Entweder du kommst, oder wir kommen zu dir und bleiben in New York.“

„Schatz, was soll das? Es geht um einen Tag, nicht um Wochen, die ich hier Urlaub machen würde. Und was willst du mit der Kleinen in New York? Hier kennst du niemanden, und ich arbeite den ganzen Tag. Ich hätte keine Zeit für euch.“

„Ich habe langsam das Gefühl, dass du uns überhaupt nicht sehen willst und dass alles nur Ausreden sind.“

„Ich würde euch gerne sehen, Süße, aber im Moment ist das einfach nicht sinnvoll. Erhol du dich weiter in LA und genieß die Sonne und den Strand und deine Freundinnen. Und wir telefonieren ganz oft. Und du schickst mir Fotos. Ich kann dir auch Bilder aus New York schicken.“

„Nein Clemens, es bleibt dabei. Wenn du nicht kommst, dann kommen wir. Basta.“

„Alena, werde doch vernünftig! Was willst du damit erreichen?“

„Dich sehen.“

„Drei Stunden? Länger würde ich nicht in LA sein können, und in der Zeit wäre ich todmüde von dem langen Flug.“

„Das Gespräch ist sinnlos Clemens. Ich leg jetzt auf und kümmre mich um Flug und Hotel“, sagte Alena.

„Alena, bitte – was soll das? Du willst mich nicht sehen, du hast da einen anderen Grund.“

„Ich habe keinen anderen Grund.“

„Hast du Angst, dass ich hier was Ungesundes esse? Zu lange aufbleibe? Nicht genug Sport treibe?“

„Warum glaubst du mir nicht, dass ich dich vermisse?“

„Natürlich vermisst du mich. Ich vermisse dich doch auch, meine Süße. Aber ich denke, wir sollten jetzt vernünftig sein. Wenn ich in New York fertig bin, komme ich eine Woche zu euch, versprochen. Und dann geht’s erst nach Portland.“ 

„Nein Clemens. Wenn du dich so wenig an unsere Vereinbarungen hältst, dann bin ich nicht vernünftig. Bis morgen“, sagte sie und legte auf.

Clemens schüttelte den Kopf. Das war ja wohl das hinterletzte ihn so unter Druck zu setzen. 

„Sie schaltet auf stur?“ fragte Jay vorsichtig. Er war inzwischen fertig angezogen und hielt sogar schon seinen Autoschlüssel in der Hand.

Clemens nickte leicht. „Sie kommt morgen. Weil ich nicht an unserem freien Tag nach LA fliegen möchte.“

„Bullshit“, sagte Jay kopfschüttelnd. „Sie müsste ja mit der Kleinen zum Flughafen kommen, weil du es in der Zeit zwischen Ankunft und Rückflug gar nicht da raus schaffst.“

„Das habe ich versucht ihr klar zu machen. Aber anstatt es jetzt zu lassen, kommt sie morgen her – um die restliche Zeit hier zu verbringen.“ Clemens seufzte tief.

Jay schluckte. „Wir... wir müssen los. Und nachdenken“, murmelte er.

„Ja, vor allem das. Nachdenken.“

„Dann... los, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät.“

„Was für ein schöner Tag…“, knurrte Clemens.

„Dabei hat er so schön angefangen“, seufzte Jay.

Clemens nickte leise. „Ich… ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll…“

Jay griff nach Clemens Hand. „Erstmal aufstehen und mit mir zum Verein kommen. Und dann... nachdenken.“

Allein die Berührung half Clemens ruhiger zu werden. Jay war da, er war nicht alleine.

Und Jay war bereit, dieses ganze Drama mit ihm durchzustehen.

Das war doch schlicht unglaublich – und half Clemens in diesem Moment enorm. 

Sanft zog Jay Clemens nun mit sich, vom Sofa hoch und direkt zur Wohnungstür. „Schuhe“, sagte er dort leise.

„Oh ja…“, nickte Clemens und zog die Schuhe an. Er war wirklich total durch den Wind. Was sollte er machen? Was sollte er überhaupt fühlen? Alena war seine Ehefrau und die Mutter seiner Tochter, er sollte sich doch darauf freuen sie zu sehen? Aber alles, was er sah, war Jay! Das war doch falsch, total falsch!

Wie in Trance folgte er Jay aus der Wohnung nach unten in die Garage.


	13. Mittagessen mit Gespräch

Als sie am Wagen standen, hielt Jay und zog Clemens fest in seine Arme.

„Das wird alles schon wieder irgendwie“, wisperte er Clemens ins Ohr.

Für einen Moment schoss Clemens die Augen und lehnte sich an ihn, er schöpfte Kraft aus der Umarmung. Dann ließ er Jay los. „Wir müssen…“

Jay nickte und schloss den Wagen auf.

Sie stiegen ein, und Jay fuhr sie zum Trainingszentrum. Hier trennten sich ihre Wege, Jay musste sich beeilen, da er wirklich spät dran war.

Und Clemens eigentlich auch, aber seine Gedanken waren immer noch bei Alena und dem ganzen Chaos, das grade über ihm zusammenbrach.

Er hatte doch nur ein bisschen mit Jay geflirtet… und dabei gemerkt, was für ein toller Mann das war. Und Per hatte ihm doch auch dazu geraten, da mitzumachen! 

Am liebsten würde er jetzt gleich Per anrufen und ihm erzählen, in was für ein Schlamassel er ihn da rein gequatscht hatte.

Aber jetzt musste er erst einmal seinen Job machen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was heute anstand…

Irgendwas mit den Trainern, jedenfalls glaubte er das.

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und versuchte das Bild von Alena weit von sich zu schieben.

Aber das war nicht so einfach.

Immer wieder sah er Alena und hörte ihre Stimme, die immer wütender und keifender geworden war. Vermutlich war es in der Erinnerung noch schlimmer als in der Realität.

Sie war einfach so unvernünftig und... störrisch! Wie ein kleines Kind.

Natürlich war sie viel jünger als er und ziemlich verwöhnt, aber so hatte sie sich noch nie verhalten.

Und es gab auch überhaupt keinen Grund dafür. Ihr ging es doch gut in LA.

Sie hatte ihre Freundinnen da und sich darauf gefreut, mit ihnen Zeit zu verbringen.

Und viele von denen hatten auch kleine Kinder. 

Da würde sich auch ihre Kleine wohl fühlen.

Warum also probte Alena jetzt den Aufstand?

Ahnte sie etwas? Hatte sie da so ein weibliches Gespür, dass etwas nicht stimmte?

Eigentlich konnte er sich das nicht vorstellen.

Wie sollte sie darauf kommen? Nur, weil er sie nicht ganz so regelmäßig angerufen hatte?

Nein, das wäre selbst für Alena ziemlich übertrieben. Vermutlich war etwas ganz anderes Schuld. Etwas, was gar nichts mit ihm zu tun hatte und er bekam ihren Frust jetzt ab.

Und das Problem, dass sie unbedingt nach New York kommen und ihm damit unwissentlich die Sache mit Jay verdarb.

Jay... was sollte das mit ihm überhaupt werden? Der letzte Abend und die Nacht waren himmlisch gewesen. Er hatte sich so wohl wie schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt und der Sex war... atemberaubend gewesen.

Aber es war nicht nur das. Jay gab ihm das, was er schon so lange vermisst hatte. Eine Frau an seiner Seite war eben doch nicht das, was er brauchte.

Per und die anderen hatte recht damit gehabt. Die Einsicht kam nur leider etwas spät.

Jetzt war er verheiratet und hatte Verantwortung für seine Tochter. Er konnte nicht so einfach... „Clemens, good morning“, kam einer der Bediensteten des Clubs zu ihm.

„Oh good morning“, sagte Clemens. „Sorry, I was los in thoughts.“

„No problem - would you like a cup of coffee?“, wurde ihm freundlich angeboten.

„Oh yes, that would be nice.“

„Come into my office, will you?“ Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Büro und unterhielten sich bei dem Kaffee über dies und das.

Schließlich holte einer der Jugendtrainer Clemens ab. Clemens sollte heute beim Training der U23 mitmachen. die U23 spielte seit ein paar Jahren in der USL League Two, die man wohl mit der 4. Liga vergleichen konnte.

Es machte Spaß, die Jungs zu trainieren, die hochkonzentriert waren, dass ein gestandener Bundesliga- und Nationalspieler sie trainierte.

Und Clemens gelang es sogar während dieser Zeit nicht an Alena oder Jay zu denken.

Doch irgendwann war das Training beendet, und Clemens ging wieder in das Gebäude. Ob er Alena anrufen sollte? Oder würde das wieder in die Hose gehen?

Allerdings wurde die Entscheidung ihm quasi abgenommen. Als er sein Handy aus dem Spind holte, hatte er zwei Nachrichten von Alena mit der Bitte sie dringend anzurufen.

Er seufzte, dann setzte er sich in eine ruhige Ecke und wählte.

„Clemens endlich“, sagte Alena.

„Sorry, ich war beim Training der Jugendmannschaft. Was gibt es?“

„Ich bin beim Kinderarzt. Unsere Kleine hatte plötzlich Fieber.“

„Oh nein!“ Clemens war wirklich erschrocken. Wer wäre das nicht, wenn die Tochter im Babyalter schon so krank und ohne vernünftige ärztliche Hilfe gewesen war? „Ihr habt einen guten Arzt gefunden?“, fragte er gleich nach.

„Ja natürlich. Offenbar geht hier grade eine Erkältungswelle um. Nichts wirklich Schlimmes, aber die Kleinen stecken sich alle gegenseitig an. Das Wartezimmer ist brechend voll.“

Erleichtert atmete Clemens auf. „Dann ist ja gut. Also das mit dem Arzt. Die Erk

Erkältung natürlich nicht. Leidet die Kleine sehr?“

„Gut geht es ihr jedenfalls nicht. Nun auf jeden Fall kommen wir jetzt natürlich nicht nach New York.“

Clemens schwieg einen Moment. „Ich hätte euch beide wirklich gerne gesehen, das musst du mir glauben. Aber es ist einfach weit, und klar, dass ihr nicht fliegen könnte, wenn die Prinzessin krank ist.“

„Ich weiß“, seufzte Alena. „Es... es tut mir leid. Ich wohl etwas... überreagiert. Ich fühl mich abends nur manchmal so allein. Meine Freundinnen sind dann bei ihren Männern und ich sitze hier im Haus und guck Fernsehen...“

Erleichtert schloss Clemens die Augen. „Ich verspreche mich zu bessern, ja?“

„Und ich versuche geduldiger zu sein.“

„Dann schaffen wir beide es auch.“ Es fühlte sich nicht gut an sie so zu belügen, aber sie öfter anrufen, das würde er machen.

„Ok. Ich ruf dich an, wenn ich beim Doc gewesen bin und genau weiß, was unsere Kleine hat.“

„Danke. Kann sein, dass ich dann nicht rangehen kann, aber ich melde mich dann sobald ich kann.“

„Dann bis später Liebling“, sagte sie leise.

„Bis später, meine Süße. Und grüß unsere Prinzessin.“

„Mach ich immer“, sagte Alena, dann legte sie auf.

Clemens sackte in sich zusammen. So schnell hatte sich sein größtes Problem erledigt. Aber es ging doch nicht, dass er sich über die Krankheit seiner Tochter freute!

Das tat er auch nicht. Er freute sich nur, dass Alena wieder zur Vernunft gekommen war. Tatsächlich überlegte er sogar, ob er jetzt nicht doch nach LA fliegen sollte. Wenn die Kleine wirklich krank war, dann sollte er bei ihr sein.

Andererseits kam LA nicht näher, es wären noch immer etwa sechs Stunden Flug.

Er würde erstmal abwarten, was Alena nachher erzählte, dann konnte er noch immer entscheiden ob er fliegen sollte.

Noch einmal atmete er tief durch. Am liebsten wäre er jetzt gleich zu Jay gelaufen, aber andererseits... er durfte sich doch nicht so freuen, oder?

Erneut piepte sein Handy, als eine weitere Nachricht einging.

Schnell rief er die Nachricht auf.

Sie war von Jay. [Gehst du mit mir Mittagessen oder hast du zu tun?]

[Lass uns essen. Woanders?], schlug Clemens vor. Er wollte in Ruhe mit Jay reden.

[Mein Gedanke. Triff mich vor dem Eingang, ok?]

[Bin unterwegs], tippte Clemens, verstaute sein Notebook im Schrank, steckte das Handy ein und ging dann runter.

Als er zum Eingang kam, wartete Jay schon auf ihn.

„Hey“, grüßte Clemens ihn.

„Hey. Du siehst besser aus“, stellte Jay lächelnd fest.

Clemens nickte. „Habe noch mal mit Alena gesprochen. Es war besser als heute morgen - schlechter würd’s ja auch nicht gehen. Jedenfalls... Unser Tochter hat sich erkältet, sie können nicht herfliegen.“

„Oh das.… ist es schlimm?“ fragte Jay.

„Nein, nur eine Erkältung. Wir sind da wohl auch übervorsichtig, weil die Kleine mal im Urlaub sehr krank war und die medizinische Versorgung zu Wünschen übrig ließ. Aber es ist nichts Schlimmes.“

„Komm lass uns was essen gehen, dann kannst du mir davon erzählen“, sagte Jay.

„Ja, gute Idee... weißt du, wo wir hingehen können?“

„Ja, hier ganz in der Nähe ist eine tolle Salatbar. In drei Tagen ist das Spiel, ich muss ab jetzt also ein bisschen drauf achten, was ich esse“, grinste Jay schief.

„Sollte ich ja auch mal. Und Salate können echt gut sein. Dann los“, forderte Clemens ihn auf.

„Da lang“, sagte Jay und deutete nach rechts.

„Ich folge dir“, nickte Clemens, und gemeinsam gingen sie durch die Straße.

Nach nicht mal 10 Minuten kamen sie zu der Salatbar, von der Jay gesprochen hatte. „Die haben hier auch gute Wraps“, sagte Jay und hielt Clemens die Tür auf.

Mit einem Lächeln trat er ein. An der Theke bestellten sie Wraps mit Hähnchen und einen leckeren Salat dazu.

„Die meisten holen sich ihr Essen to go“, sagte Jay. „Deshalb kann man hier wirklich gut in Ruhe essen.“

In der Tat war es am Tresen wirklich eng und voll, die paar Sitzplätze weiter hinten im Restaurant waren jedoch leer.

Sie suchten einen netten Tisch am Fenster und begannen erstmal hungrig zu essen.

Clemens fühlte, wie eine Menge der Anspannung und Angst von ihm abfielen.

Das Problem an sich war natürlich noch nicht gelöst, aber er hatte einen Aufschub bekommen.

So wurden ihm ein paar Tage mit Jay geschenkt.

„Also, erzähl mal“, bat Jay schließlich.

„Alena hat angerufen“, fing Clemens an und fasste das Gespräch zusammen.

„Dann ist also erstmal wieder etwas Ruhe eingekehrt“, sagte Jay. „und wir... wir haben eine Galgenfrist.“

„Ja, für ein paar Tage.“

„Das ist gut. Oder?“

„Ja, natürlich. Aber.... ich weiß nicht, wie es danach weitergehen kann.“

„Ich auch nicht“, sagte Jay leise.

„Aber... du möchtest auch, dass es weitergeht?“

„Das ist ne dumme Frage Clemens. Ich will dich um nichts in der Welt wieder gehen lassen.“

Sofort fing es in Clemens' Bauch an zu kribbeln. Das hörte sich toll an, und das fühlte sich auch toll an.

„Mein Kopf weiß aber auch, dass es schwer wird. Nicht nur wegen deiner Familie, sondern auch wegen der Entfernung“, fuhr Jay fort.

„Erstmal genießen wir die Zeit, die wir haben. Und dann gucken wir weiter, okay?“ Er hatte noch keine Antwort von Frank, aber er würde nachher noch mal nachfragen.

„Ok“, sagte Jay mit einem Lächeln.

„Und ich habe vor die Zeit zu genießen“, lächelte Clemens und strich mit seinem Fußrücken Jays Bein entlang.

Jay lachte leise. „Die Idee gefällt mir. Ich hoffe du hast trotzdem Lust, heute Abend noch was zu unternehmen.“

„Ich habe Alena versprochen mich bei ihr zu melden, aber abgesehen davon - klar, auf jeden Fall.“

„Das sollte kein Problem sein“, sagte Jay.

„Dann steht einem gemeinsamen Abend nichts entgegen.“

„Ich freu mich jetzt schon“, sagte Jay. „Wie sieht’s aus, machen wir noch einen kleinen Spaziergang?“

„Wenn du noch Zeit hast, gerne.“

„Ja, ich habe noch zeit. Das nächste Training ist erst um 3.“

„Schön, ich habe das nächste Gespräch erst halb vier, da passt das.“

„Was hast du heute Vormittag gemacht?“ fragte Jay neugierig, als sie das Restaurant verließen.

„Die Kleinen trainiert, die U23. Das Team in der USL League Two.“

„Da werde ich ja glatt neidisch.“

„Weil du selbst trainieren musstest“, lachte Clemens.

„Nein, weil die Jungs bei dir waren“, sagte Jay und griff nach Clemens Hand.

Ganz warm wurde es Clemens bei dieser Berührung. „Ich hätte dich auch gern trainiert.“

„Na vielleicht kommt es ja noch mal dazu“, lächelte Jay.

„Ich werde es versuchen. Muss ja noch mal gucken, wie ihr so vor dem Spiel trainiert.“

„Dann musst du dich beeilen. Das Spiel ist schon in drei Tagen.“

„Gerade dann wird’s doch spannend, oder? Und ich freu mich aufs Spiel.“

„Ich mich auch“, sagte Jay. „Langsam setzt auch das Kribbeln wieder ein. Ist das normal, dass man vor einem Spiel immer noch so eine gewisse Anspannung besteht?“

Clemens grinste. „Das hat man auch mit Mitte dreißig noch. Und selbst jetzt noch ein bisschen. Und dafür spielt man doch auch, oder?“ Unbewusst drückte Clemens seine Hand. Es war unglaublich, dass sie hier so herumlaufen konnten.

„Das beruhigt mich. Ich glaube, wenn es nicht mehr Kribbeln würde, dann würde ich aufhören.“

„Das ist dann der richtige Zeitpunkt. Aber das wird noch lange so sein mit dem Kribbeln und der Aufregung und der Anspannung. Deswegen spielen wir – und deswegen kommen auch die Fans.“

Jay lächelte und führte Clemens weiter die Straße entlang.

Clemens folgte ihm einfach – und sah sich immer wieder um. Er war halt doch ein Tourist hier in New York, der die Häuser, den Verkehr, die Menschen, einfach alles bestaunte.

„Wenn du Fotos machen willst, musst du es nur sagen“, sagte Jay grinsend.

Clemens lachte. „Ich melde mich dann. Aber das schönste Foto habe ich eh von gestern Abend.“ Er hatte sich das Selfie inzwischen angesehen, es war wirklich schön geworden.

„Du hast es mir noch gar nicht geschickt“, sagte Jay.

„Stimmt“, nickte Clemens, zückte das Handy und schickte es Jay zu.

„Danke“, sagte Jay und rief das Bild auf. „Wirklich schön“, sagte er mit einem Lächeln.

„Ja, finde ich auch. Ein richtiges… Sehnsuchtsbild.“

„Na solange du hier bist, brauch ich das nicht. Da habe ich ja das Original.“

„Irgendwann werden wir dasitzen und sehnsuchtsvoll auf das Bild gucken.“ 

Jay seufzte tief. „Oder ich sperr dich einfach in meine Wohnung ein und behalte dich hier bei mir.“

„Ist in Ordnung, da bin ich dabei. Aber nur, wenn du dann niemanden sonst rein lässt.“

„Nö, dafür sorge ich schon.“

Clemens lachte leise. „Das ist gut. Dann bleib ich einfach hier.“

Jay erwiderte das Lachen und legte Clemens einen Arm um die Schulter. „Madonna wird sich auch freuen, wenn du bleibst. Dann kannst du sie immer kraulen, wenn der Lady der Sinn danach steht.“

„Ich würde wirklich unheimlich gerne bleiben“, erklärte Clemens leise und lehnte sich an Jay an. 

„Das wäre wirklich sehr schön“, wisperte Jay.

„Es ist ein schöner Traum“, stimmte Clemens zu.

„Aber es wird wohl ein Traum bleiben, hm?“

„Ja, wird es“, nickte Clemens. Frank hatte sich noch immer nicht gemeldet, und außerdem war da noch immer Alena. Und natürlich seine Tochter.

Jay seufzte. „Ich weiß, wir müssen drüber reden, aber... im Moment möchte ich das einfach nur genießen, ok?“

„Natürlich, ich doch auch.“

„Ok, dann weg mit den dunklen Gedanken“, sagte Jay entschlossen. „Wollen wir uns ein kleines Eis holen und hier irgendwo auf eine Bank setzen?“

„Das klingt phantastisch“, stimmte Clemens zu. „Gleich da drüben, oder hast du so eine New Yorker Spezialität im Kopf?“

„Das wäre zu weit weg. Das Eis da drüben ist aber auch ok.“

„Das reicht auf jeden Fall. Die New Yorker Spezialität ist ja schon bei mir.“

Jay lachte leise. „Dann komm mal mit“, sagte er und zog Clemens sanft über die Straße.

Wenige Schritte weiter standen sie schon vor einem Verkaufsstand an der Straße.

Sie bestellten sich jeder zwei Kugeln und gingen dann zu einer Bank, die von der Sonne beschienen wurde.

„Herrlich“, lächelte Clemens und lehnte sich an Jay an.

„Fast perfekt, oder?“ 

„Eigentlich total perfekt. Oder was fehlt dir?“

„Nein, du hast recht. Es ist perfekt“, sagte Jay.

Für einen Moment schloss Clemens die Augen, lehnte sich an Jay und spürte einfach seine Anwesenheit.

Die beiden genossen in Ruhe ihr Eis und blieben auch danach noch in der Sonne sitzen, bis es Zeit wurde zurück zum Verein zu gehen.

Einige hundert Meter vor dem Trainingsgelände ließ Jay Clemens‘ Hand los, die er noch immer gehalten hatte. 

„Wann hast du Feierabend?“ fragte Jay Clemens.

„Wohl später heute... sechs oder so. Und ich habe Alena versprochen mit ihr zu telefonieren.“

Jay nickte. „Ok. Soll ich dich dann wieder im Hotel abholen?“

„Ja, das wäre lieb von dir. So gegen sieben? Oder ist das zu spät für das, was du geplant hast?“

„Nein, wir verschieben nur einen Teil meines Plans auf einen anderen Tag. Aber da wir eh was essen müssen, passt zumindest ein Teil noch sehr gut.“

„Tut mir leid...“, murmelte Clemens. Er würde lieber den ganzen Tag und Abend mit Jay verbringen.

„Hey, das ist nicht schlimm.“

„Wäre trotzdem lieber bei dir.“

„Das weiß ich. Aber wir werden trotzdem einen schönen Abend haben, versprochen.“

„Davon bin ich überzeugt - schließlich bist du dabei.“

Jay lächelte. „So, dann mach ich mich mal auf in die Kabine. Ich bin gegen 7 bei dir im Hotel.“

„Ich freu mich auf dich.“ Clemens lächelte ihn an - und konnte sich gerade noch so zurückhalten ihn zu küssen.

„Ich mich auch auf dich“, wisperte Jay und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Dann verschwand er in der Kabine. Clemens ging einerseits zurück in den Bürotrakt. Seine Besprechung begann erst in einer halben Stunde - vielleicht sollte er mal versuchen Alena anzurufen?

Das war eine gute Idee. Schließlich wollte er wissen, wie es der Kleinen ging und Alena merkte so, dass es ihm wichtig war.

Also setzte er sich in einen freien Raum und wählte ihre Nummer.

„Hey Schatz“, meldete sie sich. „Ich wollte dich auch grade anrufen.“

„Na, das passt ja“, nickte Clemens - und versuchte das Wort Schatz einfach zu ignorieren. „Wie geht es unserem Engel?“

„Es geht. Wir sind grad wieder in der Ferienwohnung angekommen. Sie hat immer noch leichtes Fieber und ihre Nase läuft. Aber der Doc war ziemlich zuversichtlich, dass in vier bis fünf Tagen alles überstanden ist.“

„Das ist gut“, seufzte Clemens erleichtert auf.

„Ja, ich bin auch so erleichtert.“

„Dann will ich euch mal nicht weiter stören - es geht hier auch gleich weiter. Ich melde mich heute Abend noch mal, ja?“

„Das wäre schön“, sagte Alena. „Mal gucken, vielleicht leg ich mich auch ein wenig hin. Ich habe die Kleine zu mir ins Schlafzimmer geholt, da habe ich sie dann nachts besser im Blick.“

„Das ist gut so, dann bist du auch gleich da, wenn sie weint.“

„Genau. Also, bis heute Abend, Liebling.“

„Bis heute Abend“, verabschiedete sich Clemens und legte dann auf.


	14. Frank

Deutlich beruhigt steckte Clemens sein Handy ein. Eine normale Erkältung, das war nicht schön, passierte aber. Und selbst wenn er jetzt nach LA fliegen würde, könnte er doch nichts machen.

Also konnte er beruhigt hier in New York bleiben.

Da er immer noch Zeit hatte, überlegt er, ob er mal in Bremen bei Frank anrufen sollte. Er wollte wirklich gern wissen, wie er die Videos von Jay fand.

Kurz prüfte er die Uhrzeit - Es war kurz vor neun, vielleicht sollte er erst einmal mit einer Nachricht anfragen, ob es okay war. Also tippte er, [Moin Frank, Grüße als NY. Habe gerade Pause, hast Du Zeit für ein Telefonat?]

Wenig später klingelte sein Handy.

Mit einem Lächeln nahm er ab. „Hey Frank!“, grüßte er gleich.

„Hey Clemens. Wie gehts dir?“

„Gut, danke. Ist echt spannend hier. Wie sieht es in Bremen aus?“

„Saisonendspurt, du weißt wie hektisch das ist.“

„Ja, weiß ich. Hier ist es viel ruhiger. Nicht nur, weil hier die Saison noch lang ist. Ist einfach ganz ruhig hier, weniger Presse, weniger Fans...“

Frank lachte. „Gibts doch zu, grade die Fans fehlen dir.“

„Die Kinder mit den Autogrammwünschen auf jeden Fall. Aber die Fans hier in New York erlebe ich ja erst in drei Tagen.“

„Stimmt, das Spiel. Ich bin schon sehr gespannt, was du so von der Stimmung im Stadion erzählst.“

„Oh, darauf bin ich auch gespannt, Frank. Aber auch auf die Taktik und die Leistung der einzelnen Jungs.“

„Ja, ich habe schon gemerkt, dass du da jemand bestimmten im Auge hast.“

Clemens schluckte. „Der Junge ist echt gut.“ Auf dem Platz und daneben...

„Hm, ja, scheint ein interessanter Typ zu sein. Ich habe mich mal umgehört und es gibt tatsächlich ein paar Scouts, die ihn auf dem Zettel haben. Keiner der ganz großen Vereine, aber ich weiß das jemand von Frankfurt schon mehrere Spiele von ihm gesehen hat. Lohnt er sich wirklich?“

„Ich...“ Clemens seufzte. „Ich bin vielleicht nicht ganz objektiv. Aber im Training gefällt er mir wirklich gut. Im Spiel werde ich mal genau auf ihn achten.“

„Wieso nicht objektiv?“

„Ich habe mich ein paar mal mit ihm unterhalten. Also mehr als mit den anderen. Seine Mutter ist Deutsche, und er spricht halt gut deutsch. Das ist einfach entspannend.“

Frank lachte leise. „Das versteh ich. Also wenn du meinst, dass es sich lohnt, dann schick ich einen Scout rüber. Vermutlich nicht zu diesem Spiel, aber zum nächsten.“

„Das wäre klasse. LA war da nicht so passend, die sind einfach auch auf mehr Listen der Scouts. aber New York und auch Portland könnten da interessant werden.“

„Würde dieser Jay denn überhaupt wechseln wollen?“ fragte Frank.

„Ich habe noch nicht mit ihm drüber gesprochen. Wollte ihm keine Hoffnung machen, ehe du ihn dir angesehen hast.“

„Frag ihn, aber erst nach dem Spiel“, sagte Frank. „Ich vertrau dir. Du kannst einschätzen, ob jemand was draufhat. Und ich würde nur jemanden schicken, wenn er überhaupt bereit wäre zu wechseln.“

„Okay, so machen wir das. Beim Spiel werde ich ihn beobachten und ein paar Videos machen.“

„Sehr schön. Ich warte ganz gespannt.“

„Dann bleib mal gespannt... ich habe gleich den nächsten Termin, und du hast Feierabend.“

„Ich habe nie Feierabend“, brummte Frank, lachte dann aber. „Ich wünsch dir noch einen schönen Tag Clemens.“

„Dir ne gute Nacht, Frank“, wünschte Clemens, dann legte er auf.

Das war nicht schlecht gelaufen. Wenn Jay ein gutes Spiel ablieferte, bestand eventuell wirklich eine Chance für einen Wechsel.

Ob er wollte - Clemens war da ziemlich sicher. Wobei - was war dann mit Alena? Sie konnte ja schlecht ewig in LA bleiben.“

Clemens schüttelte den Kopf. Darüber konnte und wollte er jetzt nicht nachdenken. Außerdem war seine Pause jetzt auch vorbei.

Er hörte schon eine Tür klappen, Stimmen - und dann auch Schritte, die näherkamen.

Schnell schob er sein Handy in die Tasche und schob alle Gedanken zur Seite.

„Hey Clemens“, wurde er gleich begrüßt, dann erzählte ihm der Trainer, der am Vormittag das Training geleitet hatte, etwas über die junge Mannschaft.

Es war schließlich sogar nach sechs als Clemens schließlich das Vereinsgelände verließ.

Er beeilte sich ins Hotel zu kommen, duschte kurz und rief dann bei Alena an.

Alena klang müde, aber sie machte ihm weder Vorwürfe noch verlangte sie, dass er nach LA kam.

Er bemitleidete se angemessen - es war ja auch blöd mit einem kranken Kind - und versprach ihr schließlich am nächsten Morgen wieder anzurufen. Mit regelmäßigen Telefonaten würde er es wohl verhindern können, dass sie wieder auf dumme Ideen kam.

Als er das Gespräch schließlich beendete hatte er grade noch Zeit kurz unter die Dusche zu springen und sich umzuziehen.

Schon klingelte das Zimmertelefon. „There is a visitor for you, Mr. Fritz.“

„Yes, Im on the way“, sagte er schnell.

„Thank you, Mr. Fritz.“ Damit legte die Dame auf.

„Yes, Im on the way“, sagte er schnell.

„Thank you, Mr. Fritz.“ Damit legte die Dame auf.

Schnell griff er sich seine Sachen und raste dann nach unten.

Unten sah er schon Jay auf ihn warten.

„Sorry“, sagte er. „Ich wollte dich nicht warten lassen.“

„Hey, ist schon okay. Jetzt habe ich dich ja für mich – oder?“

„Hast du“, sagte Clemens. „Wollen wir gleich los?“

„Ja, gern. Wir fahren heute aber mit der Subway. Muss man ja auch mal gemacht haben, und da, wo wir hinwollen, sind echt keine Parkplätze.“

„Ich folge dir einfach“, grinste Clemens.

„Sehr gut. Da drüben geht’s schon runter, dann müssen wir noch schnell die Tickets holen, und dann geht’s los.“

Clemens nickte und folgte Jay in den New Yorker Untergrund zur Subway.

Sie gingen eine Betontreppe hinunter, Jay zog Tickets aus dem Automaten, reichte Clemens eines davon, dann durchschritten sie ein Drehkreuz. 

„Wohin fahren wir?“ fragte Clemens neugierig.

„Willst du es wirklich schon wissen? Ist etwas typisches für New York und die USA.“

„Ok, ich lass mich überraschen“, sagte Clemens.

„New York ist immer überraschend“, meinte Jay und führte Clemens zu einer der U-Bahn-Linien. Wenige Minuten später rollte rumpelnd die U-Bahn ein.

Sie stiegen ein und setzten sich auf zwei freie Plätze.

Schon fuhr die Bahn los. Sie war bei weitem nicht so schmutzig und beschmiert wie Clemens sie aus Filmen kannte, sondern sogar relativ komfortabel.

„Was gibt es neues von deiner Kleinen?“ fragte Jay.

„Geht ihr besser. Ist wohl nur eine Erkältung mit leichtem Fieber und Schnupfen. Aber sie können natürlich nicht kommen. Alena hat sich auch wieder gefangen.“

„Wenigstens etwas. Und gut, dass es nicht schlimmes ist.“

„Ja, da bin ich auch froh. Einmal reicht…“

Jay legte eine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel und strich leicht darüber. 

Sofort zog es kribbelnd durch Clemens‘ Körper.

„Dann können wir uns heute ja wirklich einen schönen und entspannten Abend machen.“

„Ja, das habe ich vor. Und… du fängst ja schon richtig damit an.“

„Was denn? Ist doch alles ganz harmlos“, grinste Jay.

„Ja… noch…“ 

„Keine Angst, solange wir außerhalb meiner Wohnung sind, bleibt es so harmlos. Nächste Station müssen wir übrigens raus“, sagte Jay.

„Dann ist gut. Wobei das hier für mich in Bremen undenkbar gewesen wäre. Da kennt man die Spieler einfach.“

„Sagen wir mal so, ein bisschen vorsichtig bin ich auch schon. Aber New York ist eine so große Stadt und der Fußball einfach nicht bekannt genug.“

„Was echt entspannend ist“, nickte Clemens. In diesem Moment kündigte eine Durchsage vermutlich den nächsten Halt an, wenn Clemens es richtig interpretierte, und Jay und er erhoben sich.

Sie verließen die Bahn und wenig später auch die Subway. „So, wir sind jetzt hier in Chelsea“, erklärte Jay.

„Okay“, sah sich Clemens um. 

„So, hier müssen wir lang. Ist nicht weit“, erklärte Jay.

Clemens folgte ihn den Weg entlang.

„Da drüben ist es“, sagte Jay und deutete auf ein großes Fabrikgebäude.

„Okay – und was ist ‚es‘?“

„Der Chelsea Market“, lachte Jay und zog Clemens mit sich über die Straße.

„Ah, der Chelsea Market. Und was ist der Chelsea Market?“

„Lass dich überraschen!“

Er griff wieder nach Clemens‘ Hand, und gemeinsam gingen sie zu einem Eingang.

„Das Gebäude hier ist schon richtig alt“, erzählte Jay. „Es wurde lange als Fabrik genutzt, inzwischen ist es aber eine Food- and-Shopping-Mall.“

„Ah“, machte Clemens. „Sieht auch wirklich schön aus hier. Also schön alt.“ 

„Ich find’s toll hier. Nicht nur das Essen, sondern die ganze Location. Außerdem haben die hier ein paar richtig coole Läden. Ein paar besondere Sachen, die man nicht überall findet. Bei Artists and Fleas findet man eigentlich immer was.“

„Solche Läden liebe ich auch. Wollen wir dann erst was essen und dann bummeln?“

Jay nickte. „Worauf hast du denn Lust?“

„Was gibt’s denn hier, und was ist zu empfehlen?“ 

„Alles. Von Suppen über Salat zu Tacos oder Nudeln.“

„Oh je, und da soll ich entscheiden?“

„Wie wärs mal mit Tacos. Das ist auch was typisch amerikanisches und super lecker“, schlug Jay vor.

„Gute Idee, dann Tacos.“ Clemens folgte ihm zu einem der kleinen Läden und versuchte dann durch die umfangreiche Speisekarte durchzusteigen. „Meinst du, die 4a ohne Plus ist nicht zu scharf?“ 

„Ich weiß ja nicht, was du als scharf empfindest“, meinte Jay. „Aber eigentlich müsste das gehen.“

„Ich ess schon ganz gern mal bisschen scharf, aber Tacos haben zumindest bei uns den Ruf, gerne sehr scharf zu sein.“ 

„Dann sagen wir bei der Bestellung halt, dass es nicht zu scharf sein soll. Dann hauen die etwas weniger Gewürze und so rauf.“

„Gut, so machen wir das“, beschloss Clemens. „Was möchtest du?“

„Ich nehme das gleiche“, sagte Jay.

Clemens nickte, trat an den Tresen und bestellte zwei Mal die 4a, einmal nicht ganz so scharf.

Sie konnten zusehen, wie die Tacos frisch gefüllt wurden, dann bekamen sie zwei Tabletts mit Getränken und eben den Tacos.

Sie setzten sich an einen der Tische und machte sich hungrig über ihr Essen her.

„Wow, ist das lecker“, bemerkte Clemens mit vollem Mund.

„Sag ich ja“, grinste Jay zurück. „Bei Amys Bread holen wir uns dann nachher was fürs Frühstück morgen.“

Clemens lächelte, es fühlte sich toll an, wie Jay ihn so selbstverständlich bei sich einquartierte.

„Oder willst du etwa im Hotel schlafen?“ fragte Jay.

„Nein, ich möchte viel lieber bei dir schlafen.“ 

„Gut, darauf habe ich gehofft“, lächelte Jay und griff kurz nach Clemens Hand.

„Ich könnte mir nicht vorstellen im Hotel zu schlafen, wenn du nur wenig weiter zu Hause bist und mich bei dir haben möchtest.“ 

Jays Lächeln vertiefte sich noch.

Mit einem Fuß begann Clemens sein Bein zu streicheln. 

Jay zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was wird das denn?“

„Soll ich aufhören?“, fragte Clemens nach. 

„Aber nicht doch.“

Clemens grinste breit und machte weiter. Am liebsten hätte er den Schuh ausgezogen, aber das war hier in diesem Imbiss dann doch unpassend. 

Außerdem wollte er Jay ja nur ein bisschen reizen und nicht gleich richtig verführen.

Nein, das hob er sich für später auf! 

„Möchte ich wissen, was da grade in deinem Kopf so vorgeht?“ fragte Jay.

„Nichts besonders. Nur ein bisschen Schwärmerei.“

„Ach ja?“

„Stört es dich?“ 

„Überhaupt nicht. Es ist nur total ungewohnt. Mein letzter Freund war so ganz anders.“

„Wollte er nicht mit dir gesehen werden?“, fragte Clemens nach.

Jay schüttelte den Kopf. „Er stand nur nicht so darauf, groß über Gefühle zu reden. Oder überhaupt zu reden. Das fällt einem immer erst hinterher auf, aber eigentlich bestand unsere Beziehung hauptsächlich aus Sex. Gutem Sex, wirklich, aber mehr war da irgendwie nie.“

„Guter Sex ist wichtig, aber wirklich nicht alles. Ich brauche da auch mehr – sonst kann ich auch nach Holland fahren.“

„Nach Holland?“ fragte Jay irritiert.

„Holland – Netherlands – ist da recht offen. Außerdem kennt man da die deutschen Spieler nicht so. Man kann mal rüberfahren – anderthalb Stunden oder so – und unverbindlich… Druck ablassen. In einem Club oder so.“

„Ah ok“, nickte Jay. 

„Und wenn ich eine Beziehung habe, dann möchte ich mehr als das. Also eher das, was wir so machen.“

Jay nickte. „Stell ich mir auch so vor.“

Mit einem Lächeln griff Clemens nach seiner Hand. Er konnte sich eine Beziehung mit Jay sehr gut vorstellen. Viel zu gut vermutlich. 

Inzwischen waren sie beide fertig ihrem Essen und Jay sah Clemens fragend an. „Shoppen?“

„Ja, lass uns shoppen gehen“, nickte Clemens. 

Die beiden standen auf und brachten schnell die Tabletts zurück, dann machten sie sich auf durch die Mall zu schlendern.

Es war beeindruckend. Nicht unbedingt die Größe, da hatte Clemens in den USA schon ganz andere Malls gesehen. Auch nicht die moderne Architektur – eher im Gegenteil. Es war eine alte Fabrik, und sie hatte ihren Charme bewahrt. Dazu waren hier viele kleine und individuelle Lädchen, nicht die großen Ketten, die hier etwas verkaufen wollten.

Clemens verstand, warum sich Jay hier so wohl fühlte und warum er ihn hergebracht hatte.

Sie bummelten durch ein paar Geschäfte, Clemens fand ein kleines Spielzeug für seine Tochter und ein paar Shirts, die er unbedingt brauchte. 

Auch Jay kaufte ein paar Kleinigkeiten. Schließlich besorgten sie sich in der Bäckerei noch ein paar Sachen fürs Frühstück und machten sich auf den Weg zurück zu Jays Wohnung.

Wieder mit der Subway ging es quer durch New York, bis sie schließlich in der Nähe von Jays Zuhause angekommen waren. 

In der Nähe hieß in diesem Fall aber ein Fußweg von guten 15 Minuten. Allerdings konnte Jay ihm so noch ein bisschen von der Gegend zeigen, in der er wohnte.

Clemens war sowieso noch immer beeindruckt von der Stadt, so dass er diese Viertelstunde genoss, die er mit Jay hier gehen konnte.

„Und da wären wir dann auch schon“, sagte Jay, als sie vor dem Wohnhaus ankamen.

„Ja, hier war ich schon mal“, grinste Clemens ihn an. 

„Ach echt? Erzähl mal!“

„Ja, so ein sexy Typ hat mich eingeladen. Macht auch ganz gutes Frühstück.“ 

„Den musst du mir bei Gelegenheit mal vorstellen“, grinste Jay und schloss die Haustür auf.

„Du meinst, du kannst da noch was lernen, was das Frühstück angeht?“

„Ich dachte eher, dass er in Zukunft auch für mich das Frühstück macht.“

„Wenn du mit seinen Kochkünsten tatsächlich zufrieden warst, kann er das machen.“

„Ich habe das Gefühl, ich halse mir grade Hausarbeit auf ohne es zu wollen“, grinste Jay und drückte den Knopf für den Aufzug.

„Möglich. Aber ich helfe dir gern dabei. Zusammen kann das Spaß machen.“

„Mhm, ich weiß nicht. Was haben wir denn dabei an?“

„Was immer du möchtest. So viel oder so wenig du möchtest. Aber... wir wollen schon hinterher was zu essen haben.“

„Oh ja, hinterher was essen ist immer gut. Um die Kräfte für die nächste Runde aufzubauen.“

„So sieht’s aus“, lachte Clemens. Inzwischen war der Aufzug gekommen, und sie beide betraten die Kabine.

Jay drückte den Knopf für seine Etage und sobald sich die Türen geschlossen hätte zog er Clemens an sich. „Ich habe immer noch Hunger“, wisperte er.

„Und... worauf?“, fragte Clemens leise

„Auf was Blondes“, flüsterte Jay und ließ seine Lippen über die von Clemens streichen.

„Ui, und das willst du vernaschen?“

Jay nickte. „Ich will nichts Anderes.“

„Der blonde Nachtisch würde auch gern naschen...“

„Der Nachtisch nascht vom Nachtisch?“ fragte Jay grinsend und schob eine Hand in Clemens Nacken.

„Ja, so können wir das machen“, nickte Clemens und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Jay keuchte leicht und vertiefte den Kuss.

Dabei drängte er sich eng an Clemens.

Clemens ließ seine Tüten fallen und schlang beide Arme um Jay.

Dieser Kuss war so heiß... Clemens konnte an seinem Bein fühlen, wie heiß.“

Jays Hände glitten über seine Körper und irgendwie landete dabei seine Jacke auf dem Boden.

Dann erklang ein deutliches Ping.

„Was... oh wir sind da“, nuschelte Jay.

„Ich glaub... drüben ist es bequemer. Also... in deiner Wohnung.“

„Ja. Da ist ein Bett“, raunte Jay und löste sich von Clemens.

Schnell hob er die Jacke auf und zog Clemens dann mit sich zur Wohnungstür. Er brauchte etwas die Tür aufzuschließen, dann schob er Clemens rein.

Hier ließ er die Jacke und ihre Tüten einfach auf den Boden fallen und zog Clemens wieder fest an sich.

Die wilde Knutscherei ging weiter wie sie im Aufzug aufgehört hatte.

Dabei bewegten sie sich durch die Wohnung bis sie in Jays Schlafzimmer angekommen waren.

Mit einem „Uff“, ließen sie sich auf das Bett fallen.

Jay lachte leise. „Wie gut, dass mein Bett so stabil ist“, wisperte er und schob seine Hände unter Clemens Shirt.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte Clemens es sich schon über den Kopf gezogen.

Sofort beugte sich Jay vor und begann Clemens Haut mit Küssen zu bedecken.

Clemens keuchte immer wieder leise auf.

Jay Lippen wanderten nach unten, bis zum Bund seiner Jeans.

Das Keuchen wurde lauter, besonders, als Jay sich über die Jeans küsste.

Dabei begannen seine Finger den Knopf und Reißverschluss zu öffnen.

„Jay“, raunte Clemens heiser.

„Po hoch“, wisperte Jay und zerrte an der Jeans.

Kurz stützte sich Clemens hoch, dann zog Jay ihn aus.

„Better“, wisperte Jay und ließ seinen Blick langsam und genüsslich über Clemens Körper wandern.

„Gefällt dir, hm?“

Jay nickte. „Beautiful.“

Clemens setzte sich auf und begann nun Jay das Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen.

Jay half ihm und wenig später war auch er nackt.

„So wunderschön“, raunte Clemens heiser.

Jay lächelte und schob Clemens dann sanft nach hinten, bis er auf dem Bett lag.

Unwillkürlich spreizte Clemens die Beine.

„I want to taste you“, raunte Jay und glitt nach unten, bis er mit den Lippen über Clemens Hüfte glitt.

„Jay“, stieß Clemens auf, als er Jays Lippen auf der Spitze seines Schwanzes fühlte.

Langsam, viel zu langsam, schoben sich die Lippen über die Spitze.

„Ja, so, genau so...“, raunte Clemens.

Jay sah kurz hoch und begann ganz leicht zu saugen.

Gott, das war so gut, so heiß!

Es fiel Clemens nicht leicht ruhig zu bleiben, aber mit Jays Händen schaffte er es.

„Jay“, raunte er warnend. Lange würde es nicht mehr dauern.

Jay knurrte nur leise.

Und wirklich dauerte es nicht mehr lange und Clemens kam mit einem heiseren Laut.

Jay lächelte ihn an, dann griff er nach einem Taschentuch und spuckte hinein.

Dann schmiegte er sich an Clemens Körper und rieb dabei unwillkürlich seinen harten Schwanz an Clemens Oberschenkel.

Clemens legte ihm eine Hand auf den Hintern und unterstützte seinen Rücken.

Clemens legte ihm eine Hand auf den Hintern und unterstützte so seine Bewegungen.

Überraschend schnell kam Jay.

Dann ließ er sich auf Clemens' Brust fallen.

Er gab ein tiefes, zufriedenes Brummen von sich und schloss die Augen.

Mit einem Lächeln streichelte Clemens ihm über den Rücken.

„Ich glaub ich steh nie wieder auf“, murmelte Jay.

„Ich lass dich auch nie wieder los.“

„Gut“, nuschelte Jay.

Mit einer Hand zog Clemens die Decke über sie. „Komm, schlafen…“ 

„Moment... muss Madonna noch versorgen.“

„Oh ja… an die Madame habe ich gar nicht gedacht.“

Jay lächelte und küsste Clemens auf die Schulter, dann rappelte er sich hoch. „Bin gleich wieder da.“

„Grüß die Samtpfote von mir“, bat Clemens und rollte sich zusammen.

Jay stand auf und verschwand in der Küche.

Clemens kuschelte sich tief an und schloss die Augen. Unwillkürlich nahm er Jays Kopfkissen in die Arme. 

Es roch nach Jay, dachte er lächelnd.

Und Jay roch so unheimlich gut! 

„Schläfst du schon?“ wisperte Jay wenig später und schob sich wieder zu ihm ins Bett.

„Hm, bisschen… komm her“, bat Clemens träge.

Jay kuschelte sich an ihn und küsste ihn in den Nacken. „Schlaf gut.“

„Hm, du auch“, raunte Clemens müde und schloss wieder die Augen. Mit Jay in seinem Rücken schlief er schnell ein.


	15. Das Spiel

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Jede freie Minute verbrachte Clemens mit Jay. Nur die Nacht vor dem Spiel musste er allein verbringen, da auch hier die Mannschaft ins Hotel ging.

Dann war es endlich so weit. Er würde nicht spielen, und New York war nicht sein Club, dennoch kribbelte, als würde er gleich selbst auf dem Platz einlaufen.

Er hatte den freien Abend ein wenig genutzt und sich über den Gegner informiert und dabei erfahren, dass Cincinnati eine große deutsche Fangemeinde hatte.

Vielleicht hatten es ja einige Fans nach New York geschafft. Das waren zwar die eine oder andere Meile, 650, um genau zu sein, aber die Amis sahen Entfernungen ja in anderen Dimensionen als die Europäer. Er würde sich jedenfalls sehr freuen, die Fans und die deutsche Fankultur in New York zu erleben.

Das Spiel fand in Harrison statt, wo die Red Bull Arena stand. In der Arena gab es 25.000 Plätze, also gar nicht so wenig. Genug Leute, damit ordentlich Stimmung aufkommen konnte.

Clemens war wirklich gespannt, als er schließlich mit dem Taxi zum Stadion fuhr.

Das Stadion lag direkt am Passaic River, was Clemens ein wenig ans Weser Stadion erinnerte. Allerdings war die Umgebung drum herum nicht wirklich einladend.

Er ging schnell zum VIP-Eingang und suchte sich dann seinen Weg in die Logen.

Und dann hieß es warten, bis die Mannschaften endlich zum warmmachen kamen.

Clemens war besonders ungeduldig. Jay hatte ihm vor einer Stunde geschrieben, dass er in der Startelf stand - und damit war Clemens noch aufgeregter.

Er würde auf jede Bewegung von Jay achten um Frank dann davon berichten zu können.

Ein paar Videos wollte er auch machen, seine Laufwege, Antizipation, seine Technik konnte er nicht beschreiben.

Wenn Jay heute gut spielte, dann könnte Clemens ihm endlich erzählen, dass er mit Frank gesprochen hatte.

Bei den Gedanken wurde er noch aufgeregter, bis ihn ein Herr aus der Geschäftsführung ansprach. „You seem to be nervous.“

Schnell schüttelte Clemens den Kopf und erklärte, dass er sich nur auf das Spiel freute - und vor allem gespannt auf die Atmosphäre und die Fans war.

„Wanna have a drink?“, wurde ihm angeboten, und schon hielt er einen Becher amerikanischen Biers in der Hand.

„Thank you“, sagte Clemens lächelnd. Vielleicht war das tatsächlich keine schlechte Idee.

Er trank langsam, und während er sich noch mit den Herren unterhielt, liefen endlich die Spieler zum Aufwärmen ein.

Sofort suchte er nach Jay.

Als einer der letzten lief er ein und machte sich dann ganz ruhig warm

Clemens versuchte nicht zu auffällig zu starren, aber es viel zu ihm schwer.

Jay sah einfach toll aus, wie er sich da bewegte.

Aber Jay sah immer toll aus.

Clemens machte schon einige Bilder, dann geduldete er sich bis das Spiel losging.

Die Stimmung im Stadion war gut, auch wenn das Spiel relativ zäh war. Es war ziemlich klar ersichtlich, warum Cincinnati auf dem letzten Platz der MLS war.

Letztendlich gewann New York mit 1:0, und Jay hatte eine wirklich gute Figur dabei gemacht. Die Videos konnte er Frank auf jeden Fall schicken.

Und Clemens war sich sicher, dass Jay auch in Bremen gut reinpassen würde. Natürlich wäre es eine Herausforderung, aber Jay hatte Ehrgeiz.

Sie hatten verabredet, dass Clemens im Hotel auf ihn warten würde - und die Zeit würde er für eine Mail an Frank nutzen. Anrufen konnte er um diese Uhrzeit nicht das würde er morgen früh machen.

Sie hatten verabredet, dass Clemens in seinem Hotelzimmer warten würde, bis Jay fertig war und ihn abholte. Die Zeit würde er für eine Mail an Frank nutzen. Anrufen konnte er um diese Uhrzeit nicht das würde er morgen früh machen.

Aber er konnte so in Ruhe die Bilder und Videos zusammenstellen und Frank wäre dann morgen gleich im Bild. Und könnte vielleicht sogar schon mit einem Scout sprechen.

Er hatte die Mail gerade abgeschickt, als sein Handy klingelte.

Clemens lächelte, als er Jays Namen auf dem Display las. „Hey. Glückwünsch zum Sieg.“

„Danke“, strahlte Jay, das konnte Clemens hören.

„Du warst großartig Jay.“

„Danke. Es hat auch verdammt viel Spaß gemacht.“

„Ihr habt ein hübsches Stadion. Und die Stimmung war toll.“

„Ich mag Heimspiele auch immer sehr. Wobei in Cincinnati ach immer sehr gute Stimmung ist.“

Clemens lachte. „Klar ist da ne gute Stimmung. Schließlich sind da ja viele deutsche Fans.“

„Ah, du hast also Cincinnati gegoogelt“, lachte Jay. „Ja, das soll wirklich von den Deutschen kommen.“

„Ich müsste mich doch über den Gegner informieren!“

„Ja, klar. Und... wie fandst du das Spiel?“

„Etwas zäh“, sagte Clemens ehrlich. „Aber das lag nicht an euch. Ihr seid ne gute Mannschaft, aber Cincinnati... die stehen nicht zu unrecht auf dem letzten Platz.“

„Ja, die brauchen noch ein, zwei Jahre, um wirklich leistungsfähig zu werden. Aber sie sind schon besser geworden.“

„Echt?“ fragte Clemens zweifelnd.

„Glaubst du mir nicht? Sie waren in ihrem ersten Jahr wirklich schlecht.“

„Ich glaube dir, aber... die sind immer noch richtig schlecht.“

„Ja, okay, sind sie... du, ich bin gleich am Hotel, magst du schon runterkommen?“

„Klar. Bin sofort unten.“

„Dann bis gleich“, verabschiedete sich Jay und legte auf.

Clemens schnappte sich schnell Jacke, Handy und Schlüsselkarte und verließ dann das Hotelzimmer wieder.

Er eilte die Treppe hinunter und lief durch die Lobby. Unten vor dem Hotel hielt gerade ein großer, schwarzer Wagen. 

Lächelnd ging Clemens auf den Wagen zu und stieg auf der Beifahrerseite ein.

„Hey“, wurde er von einem strahlenden Lachen begrüßt.

„Hey“, antwortete Clemens ebenfalls lächelnd.

Spontan lehnte sich Jay rüber und küsste ihn kurz. 

„Zum Glück kannst du heute wieder bei mir schlafen“, wisperte er.

„Ich habe dich ziemlich vermisst gestern Abend“, gab Clemens zu.

„Ich dich auch. Man gewöhnt sich ziemlich schnell daran, nicht allein zu schlafen.“

„Viel zu schnell“, stimmte Clemens zu. 

„Dann lass uns mal zu mir fahren. Madonna wartet bestimmt auch schon sehnsüchtig.“

„Sie musste ja sogar auf uns beide verzichten.“

Jay nickte. „Aber das ist sie ja gewohnt.“

„Armes Mädchen. Was machst du mit ihr, wenn ihr im Trainingslager seid? Oder auf weiteren Reisen mit dem Club?“ 

„Kümmert sich eine Nachbarin oder meine Eltern.“

„Das ist gut“, nickte Clemens. „Deine Eltern wohnen auch in New York?“ 

„In Elizabeth“, erzählte Jay. „Das ist etwa ne halbe Stunde entfernt.“

Clemens nickte. Irgendwie würde er die Menschen gerne mal treffen, die so einen tollen Sohn hatten. Und deren Sohn er am liebsten nach Deutschland entführen würden.

Sollte er Jay schon davon erzählen, dass er mit Frank über ihn gesprochen hatte? Frank hatte ja gesagt, er sollte Jay fragen, ob er denn überhaupt an einem Wechsel nach Deutschland interessiert wäre.

Es brannte ihm unter den Nägeln. Aber Frank würde frühestens morgen antworten… mal sehen, ob sich das Thema im Gespräch ergab. Zu Hause in Ruhe. Es war komisch, dass er Jays Wohnung als Zu Hause ansah.

Aber das war es einfach. Er fühlte sich unglaublich wohl hier bei Jay.

Er kannte sich inzwischen auch gut genug in New York aus, dass er wusste, wo ungefähr sie sich befanden und vor allem, wann sie bei Jay ankamen.

„Und dir hat die Stimmung im Stadion also gefallen?“ fragte Jay, als sie an einer Ampel hielten.

„War erstaunlich gut“, meinte Clemens. Besser als das Spiel, aber das wollte er ja nicht sagen.“ 

„Kein Vergleich zu Basketballspielen oder so.“ 

Clemens grinste, „So ein Spiel möchte ich auch mal erleben.“ 

„Dann gucken wir doch mal, ob wir das hinkriegen, während du hier bist“, lächelte Jay. 

„Das wäre toll. Ansonsten muss ich wohl noch mal wiederkommen.“ 

„Dann verschieben wir es“, sagte Jay sofort. 

Clemens lachte. „Das war klar. Wir beide auf einer Sporteventreise durch die USA?“ 

„Das klingt gut“, sagte Jay und legte eine Hand auf Clemens Oberschenkel. 

Clemens legte sofort seine Hand darüber. 

„Na endlich geht es weiter“, sagte Jay, als die Autos vor ihm endlich weiterfuhren. 

„New Yorker Verkehr...“, grinste Clemens. „So einen Stau gibt es in Bremen höchstens nach einem Spiel.“ 

„Das ist doch noch kein Stau. Das ist normaler Verkehr“, lachte Jay. 

„Oh je...“, seufzte Clemens. „Ich glaub, daran könnte ich mich nicht gewöhnen.“ 

„Na jetzt haben wir es ja auch geschafft“, sagte Jay und steuerte in die Tiefgarage. 

„Puh“, grinste Clemens ihn an, als sie sich abschnallten und ausstiegen. 

Wie selbstverständlich griff Jay nach Clemens Hand und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Aufzug. 

Wenn sie in Bremen waren, mussten sie damit... so ein Unsinn, so weit sollte Clemens noch gar nicht denken! 

Im Aufzug zog Jay Clemens an sich. „Ich fand es toll, dass du heute im Stadion warst“, wisperte er. 

„Es war auch toll. Du warst echt toll. Wirklich. Das sag ich nicht nur, weil ich dich verdammt gern habe, sondern weil es so ist.“ 

„Danke. Ich habe mir auch besonders viel Mühe gegeben, damit du beeindruckt bist.“ 

Clemens küsste ihn kurz, dann waren sie schon in der richtigen Etage angekommen. 

Schnell verließen sie den Aufzug und betraten Jays Wohnung. „So, erstmal Madonna“, sagte Jay und ging in die Küche. 

Clemens folgte ihm und sah ihm zu, wie er erst einmal die Näpfe spülte. 

„Und hast du auch Hunger?“ fragte er Clemens. 

„Habe ich nach Spielen immer.“ 

„Hey, ich habe doch gespielt!“ lachte Jay. „Aber guck doch mal im Kühlschrank, was wir noch haben.“ 

Clemens lachte ebenfalls. „Das ändert sich nicht mehr.“ Er trat an den Kühlschrank. 

In diesem Moment strich Madonna schnurrend um seine Beine. „Ich habe langsam das Gefühl, dass sie dich lieber mag“, grinste Jay. 

„Die Dame hat Geschmack“, grinste Clemens und kniete sich gleich hin um sie zu streicheln. 

„Ja, wir stehen halt beide auf dich.“ 

„Ich muss zugeben, das gefällt mir.“ 

„Schon klar“, lachte Jay und füllte die Näpfe nun mit Wasser und Futter. 

Madonna ließ sich noch einen Moment kraulen, doch kaum standen die Näpfe auf dem Boden, war Clemens egal, und sie stolzierte zu ihrem Futter. 

„Tja, aber gegens Fressen kommst nicht mal du an“, stellte Jay fest und trat zu Clemens. „Was sagt der Kühlschrank?“ 

„Eier, Tomaten, viel Käse, Paprika... da fehlt noch die Grundlage. Kartoffeln, Nudeln, Reis?“ 

„Das hört sich alles an, als würde es lange dauern. Und Arbeit machen.“ 

„Ja, zumindest die Grundlage müssten wir kochen.“ 

„Oder... Omelett?“ schlug Jay vor. 

„Ja, das können wir machen. Hast du ein Gefrierfach oder so?“ 

„Ja klar. Wo sollte ich sonst mein Eis lagern?“ grinste Jay. 

„Ist da auch noch was Anderes drin? Gemüse oder so?“ 

„Wenn da das nicht von selbst drin wächst, ist die Chance ziemlich gering.“ 

„Hm, schade. Dosen? Wie sieht’s damit aus?“ 

„Ich habe Katzenfutter in Dosen. Und Root Beer.“ 

„Okay, ich frag schon nicht mehr weiter. Aber Brot hast du da, oder? Das wir zum Omelette essen können?“ 

Jay sah ihn an. „Ja klar, die Brotfee bringt jeden Abend welches vor.“ 

„Wie überlebst du?!?“ 

„Um die Ecke ist ein 24 Stunden Supermarkt. Oder wir bestellen was.“ 

„Lust auf Omelette? Dann besorg ich, was wir noch brauchen.“ 

„Omelette wäre schon lecker. Aber wenn gehen wir zusammen.“ 

„Okay, können wir auch machen. Wollen wir dann gleich los?“ 

Jay nickte. „Ja, desto schneller können wir zum gemütlich Teil übergehen.“ 

Schnell zogen sie sich Jacken an, nahmen Geld mit und gingen los zu dem Supermarkt an der Ecke. 

„Was brauchen wir alles?“ fragte Jay. 

„Bisschen frisches Gemüse und eben Brot.“ 

„Dann mach du das mal mit dem Grünzeug, ich kümmre mich um Brot“, schlug Jay vor. 

„Okay, ich guck mal. Gibt es irgendwas, was du nicht magst, Pilze oder so?“ 

„Nö, ich ess alles.“ 

„Dann guck ich mal, was die hier haben.“ 

„Dann bis gleich“, lächelte Jay und machte sich auf die Suche nach Brot. 

Clemens ging in die Frischeabteilung und suchte Pilze und Zucchini aus. 

Nachher beim Essen würde er in Ruhe mit Jay über einen möglichen Wechsel reden können. 

Wenig später trafen sie sich an der Kasse. Jay hatte noch einige Dosen Mountain Dew eingepackt und strahlte Clemens an. 

Clemens konnte gar nicht anders, als das Lächeln zu erwidern. Jay musste einfach nach Bremen kommen. 

Drei Leute standen vor ihnen an der Kasse an, dann waren sie dran, und Clemens zahlte. Auf dem Rückweg musste er sich echt schon beherrschen Jay davon zu erzählen. 

„Ist alles ok Clemens?“ fragte Jay. 

„Ja, alles okay. Sehr okay sogar.“ 

„Ok, wenn du es sagst.“ 

Der Weg zurück war nicht weit, und oben in der Wohnung waren sie erst einmal damit beschäftigt das Gemüse zu putzen, klein zu schneiden und anzubraten. Dann gab Clemens das Ei darüber und ließ es stocken. 

„Du machst das wirklich sehr schön. Sieht richtig gekonnt aus“, meinte Jay. 

„Jahrelang alleine gelebt - und für Per gekocht. Der war noch schlechter da drin.“ 

„Dieser Per... war das dein Freund?“ 

„Ein Freund. Ich hatte mal vorsichtig was versucht, aber der Kerl ist durch und durch... straight as an arrow.“ 

„Ok“, sagte Jay hörbar zufrieden. 

„Aber ein richtig guter Freund. Habe neulich mit ihm telefoniert und von mir und dir erzählt - und er hat sich unheimlich gefreut.“ 

„Ist er Fußballer?“ 

„Ja, aus Hannover, ein paar Jahre Bremen, dann war er in London bei Arsenal. Hat aber inzwischen auch aufgehört.“ 

Jay runzelte die Stirn. „Ist das der große, der auch Weltmeister geworden ist?“ fragte er dann. 

Clemens grinste, „Ja, genau der - eine von meinen drei wirklich, wirklich engen Freunden. Eigentlich der engste.“ 

„Ok“, nickte Jay. „Und die anderen? Auch alles Fußballer?“ 

„Ja. Mit Engel habe ich ganz zu Beginn zusammengespielt, und mit Adel auch ein paar Jahre. Alle drei sind mir sehr wichtig.“ 

„Engel? Jetzt ernsthaft?“ lachte Jay. 

„Marco Engelhardt. Also ja, Engel.“ 

„Ist das üblich bei euch? Das sich die Fußballer untereinander so gut verstehen?“ 

„Es gibt schon einige, de auch im Fußball enge Freunde finden. Man verbringt ja doch viel Zeit miteinander, und ist gerade dann zusammen, wenn es emotional wird. Also nach Siegen oder Niederlagen.“ 

„Schon, aber irgendwie sind das auch alles Konkurrenten. Und wenn jemand wechselt, gehört er auch noch einem gegnerischen Team an.“ 

„Ja, aber er ist noch immer dein Freund. Da kommt es dann zu netten Wetten.“ 

„Wetten?“ 

„Wer verliert, muss dem anderen das Auto waschen, oder so.“ 

Jay lachte leise. „Was macht eigentlich unser Essen? Riechen tut es schon echt gut.“ 

„Gleich fertig“, meinte Clemens, der kurz unter den Topfdeckel geguckt hatte. 

„Dann deck ich schon mal den Tisch. Zur Feier des Tages ein Bier?“ fragte Jay, während er Teller aus dem Schrank holte. 

„Ja, gerne. Haben wir uns verdient. Du durchs Spielen, und ich durchs Zugucken.“ 

„Sehr gut“, sagte Jay und holte zwei Flaschen aus dem Kühlschrank. 

„Wohnzimmer?“, fragte Clemens, als er die Pfanne von der Herdplatte zog. 

„Ja, das ist netter zum Essen.“ 

„Bringst du dann Teller und so mit? Und einen Untersetzer?“ 

„Ist alles schon bereit“, sagte Jay und deutete auf Teller und Besteck. „Untersetzer ist sogar schon im Wohnzimmer.“ 

„Perfekt“, grinste Clemens ihn an und trug die Pfanne rüber. 

Jay folgte mit den restlichen Sachen. 

Sie setzten sich aufs Sofa, und Clemens füllte ihnen auf. 

„Das sieht gut aus“, sagte Jay. 

„Ich hoffe, es ist auch lecker.“ Vorsichtig probierte Clemens. „Ja, ist es.“ 

Auch Jay probierte und nickte. „Very good!“ 

„Dann lass es dir schmecken.“ 

Jay lehnte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Du dir auch“, flüsterte er, dann machte er sich über sein Omelette her. 

Dazu aßen sie ihr Toastbrot.


	16. Abschied aus New York

Als sie schließlich fertig waren, kuschelte sich Jay an Clemens Seite und schloss zufrieden die Augen. „Das ist schön.“ 

„Ja, wunderschön...“ 

„Ich wünschte, es könnte immer so sein“, wisperte Jay. 

„Hmm“, machte Clemens. Das war seine Chance - jetzt musste er nur die richtigen Worte finden. „Könntest du dir das vorstellen?“, fragte er leise. 

„Dumme Frage. Natürlich könnte ich das.“ 

„Auch in Deutschland?“ 

„Wo ist mir ziemlich egal.“ 

Clemens nickte leicht. „Ich... habe unserem Geschäftsführer ein paar Videos geschickt. Von dir.“ 

Jay hob den Kopf. „Du hast ihm Videos von mir geschickt?“ 

„Ähm - keine Nacktvideos, schon klar, oder?“, grinste Clemens ihn an. 

Jay lachte auf. „Das hätte mich auch überrascht. Wo solltest du die her haben?“ 

„Selbst gedrehte Home-Videos?“, witzelte Clemens. „Aber mal ernst - Gesetz dem Fall, dass Frank sein okay gibt, könntest du es dir vorstellen? In Bremen?“ 

Jay setzte sich aufrecht hin. „Meinst du das ernst?“ fragte er leise. 

Clemens nickte. „Ja. Es ist nicht meine Entscheidung, und ich habe Frank schon gesagt, dass ich nicht objektiv bin. Er will sich die Videos angucken und dann, wenn es ihm gefällt, einen Scout herschicken.“ 

„Wow“, wisperte Jay. „Das... ich bin sprachlos.“ 

„Es ist alles noch in der Schwebe, okay? Ich wollte nur abklären, ob es für dich überhaupt in Frage kommt.“ 

„Natürlich! Es wäre ein Traum in Europa zu spielen Clemens. Und dann noch in Deutschland, bei dir.“ 

„Dann warten wir mal ab, obs klappt“, lächelte Clemens ihn an. 

„Und wenn es klappt?“ 

„Dann spielst du bei Werder Bremen. In der ersten Mannschaft, Bundesliga.“ 

„Ich meinte... was ist mit uns?“ fragte Jay und griff nach Clemens Hand. 

Clemens biss sich kurz auf die Lippe. „Ich kann es noch nicht sagen. Wenn es nach mir ginge, würdest du sofort bei mir einziehen. Aber...“ 

„Aber“, nickte Jay und drückte Clemens Hand. 

„Aber“, bestätigte Clemens. „Ich muss da irgendwie eine Lösung finden. Aber das wird nicht einfach.“ 

„Ich weiß. Hier gibt es keine einfache Lösung.“ 

„Ich muss mich entscheiden, fürchte ich. Und beide Entscheidungen werden mir und einem anderen Menschen sehr weh tun.“ 

„Vermutlich wäre es dann wohl besser, wenn das mit dem Wechsel nicht klappen würde, hm?“ 

„Nein, du bist so gut, du hast dir die Chance verdient. Und... vielleicht kann ichs ja davon abhängig machen, ob Frank und Flo sich für dich entscheiden.“ 

Jay schüttelte den Kopf. „Könntest du, aber... liebst du Alena denn überhaupt noch? Selbst wenn ich hierbleiben würde, müsstest du doch darüber nachdenken, ob du eine Zukunft mir hast und willst.“ 

„Ich liebe meine Tochter.“ 

Jay nickte. „Und ihre Mutter?“ 

„Je länger wir voneinander getrennt sind, je mehr merke ich, dass.… nee.“ 

„Warum willst du dann mit ihr zusammenbleiben? Nur wegen deiner Tochter?“ 

„Weil... für die Kleine wärs einfach schöner, wenn Mama und Papa zusammen sind. Und weil Alena den Hang zur Dramaqueen hat.“ 

„Eine Trennung der Eltern ist bestimmt nicht schön, aber es ist auch nicht schön, wenn die Eltern sich ständig streiten, weil sie eigentlich nicht zusammen sein wollen.“ 

„Ja, das stimmt - das ist auch nicht schön. Weißt du, meine Eltern lieben sich auch nach so vielen Jahren noch sehr, und ich wollte meiner Tochter das auch bieten.“ 

„Das versteh ich. Aber du darfst dich dabei nicht selbst vergessen. Du hast es auch verdient glücklich zu sein.“ 

„Hm, schon...“, murmelte Clemens. „Aber nicht auf ihre Kosten. Jedenfalls sollte das nicht so sein.“ 

„Dann... willst du also bei deiner Frau bleiben.“ 

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich mache mir die Entscheidung nur nicht so einfach.“ 

Jay seufzte tief. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir helfen, aber... ich bin nicht objektiv.“ 

„Nein... Meine Freunde wären es vielleicht, aber Per meint eh, dass das mit Alena ein Fehler war.“ 

„Ach scheiße“, seufzte Jay. 

„Warum das?“ 

„Die ganze Situation ist doch scheiße. Da erfüllt sich vielleicht mein Traum und ich denke ernsthaft drüber nach, es nicht zu machen...“ 

„Nein, bitte, mach es, wenn Frank sein Okay gibt. Das ist deine große Chance.“ 

„Ich... muss darüber nachdenken“, sagte Jay leise. 

„Ich auch... Vielleicht... hätte ich damit noch nicht anfangen sollen...“ 

„Doch. So habe ich immerhin Zeit nachzudenken und werde nicht überrumpelt.“ 

„Aber ich habe uns den schönen Abend verdorben.“ 

Jay zog Clemens an sich. „Irgendwann mussten wir ja mal anfangen zu reden. Du bist nicht mehr lange hier in New York.“ 

„Nein. Und ich würde dich am liebsten einfach einpacken und mitnehmen.“ 

„Koffer oder Reisetasche?“ 

Clemens lachte. „Reisetasche ist sicher bequemer. Nimmst du Madonna mit rein?“ 

„Klar, damit ich was zum kuscheln habe, während ich in der Tasche bin.“ 

Clemens lächelte und zog ihn an sich. „Ich werde auch nachdenken und mit ein paar Leuten reden, okay?“ 

Jay nickte. „Ich... ich möchte mit meinen Eltern reden. Ist das ok für dich?“ 

„Ja, natürlich! Jetzt, oder wenn eine Antwort von Frank da ist?“ 

„Ich werde morgen mal zu ihnen fahren. Wir haben ja nur Regeneration. Und keine Angst, am Nachmittag bin ich wieder da und wir erkunden weiter New York.“ 

„Lass dir Zeit bei deinen Eltern, Jay. Besprecht dass alles.“ 

„Es könnte passieren, dass sie dich kennenlernen wollen.“ 

„Melde dich dann einfach, dann komme ich.“ 

„Das ist lieb von dir.“

„Und... was machen wir jetzt mit dem angefangenen Abend?“

„Noch ein bisschen fernsehgucken und dann ins Bett fallen?“ schlug Jay vor und kuschelte sich nun endlich wieder an Clemens.

Tatsächlich erleichtert legte Clemens ihm einen Arm um und zog ihn an sich. „Klingt gut.“

„Gucken wir ein paar Folgen Big Bang Therory?“ fragte Jay.

„Oh ja, gern.“ Clemens beugte sich vor und angelte nach der Fernbedienung.

„Sehr schön“, sagte Jay und trank einen Schluck von seinem Bier.

Clemens schaltete den Fernseher an. „Irgendeine Folge, oder eine bestimmte - oder eine bestimmte Staffel?“

„Such du dir was aus.“

Clemens nickte und schaltete nach kurzem Überlegen eine der neuen Staffeln an.

Dann zog er Jay noch dichter an sich und konzentrierte sich auf die Sendung.

Er fühlte, wie Jay sich an ihn kuschelte und entspannte - und bald darauf ganz gleichmäßig atmete. Clemens lächelte, das hatte er früher nie geschafft, nach einem Spiel auch nur einigermaßen zu schlafen.

Aber das war bei jedem Spieler anders. Viele konnten grade nach einem Sieg extrem gut und schnell einschlafen. Jay gehörte offenbar dazu.

Er beneidete ihn dafür, aber er gönnte es ihm auch von ganzem Herzen. Er würde ihn noch ein wenig schlafen lassen und dann ins Bett mitnehmen.

Er musste nur aufpassen, dass er nicht selbst einschlief.

Er sah noch zwei Folgen Big Bang Therory, dann begann er Jay leicht über den Nacken zu streicheln.

Jay brummte leicht, regte sich sonst aber nicht.

„Jay, komm.… beweg dich ein bisschen. Musst nicht mal die Augen aufmachen, nur ins Bett gehen.“

„Comfy“, nuschelte Jay kaum verständlich.

„Ja, ist gemütlich, aber das Bett ist noch gemütlicher. Und wärmer.“

Jay knurrte, dann schlug er die Augen auf. „Na gut.“

„Braver Junge“, lächelte Clemens und küsste ihn kurz.

„Bett ist so weit weg...“

„Soll ich dich rüber tragen?“, bot Clemens mit einem Grinsen an.

„Nein, geht schon. Lass uns schnell ins Bad und dann ins Bett.“

„Okay, dann komm mit.“ Clemens rückte von ihm ab und stand auf, dann hielt er Jay eine Hand hin um ihm aufzuhelfen.

Mit einem Stöhnen ließ sich Jay hochziehen und folgte Clemens dann.

„Du Bad, ich mach das Bett fertig“, erklärte Clemens und ließ Jay alleine.

Jay nickte und verschwand in seinem kleinen Badezimmer.

Clemens schlug inzwischen das Bett auf und stellte Jay eine Flasche Wasser hin.

Jay brauchte nicht lange. „Danke“, sagte er, als er das Wasser sah.

„Ich kenn das.…“, meinte Clemens nur und verzog sich schnell ins Bad.

Als er zurückkam lag Jay schon im Bett, hatte die Augen aber noch offen.

Schnell kuschelte sich Clemens an ihn.

„Good Night“, wisperte Jay.

„Schlaf gut“, erwiderte Clemens ebenso leise.

Wenig später hörte er wieder Jays ruhige Atemzüge, die auch ihn schnell einschlafen ließen.

***

Am nächsten Tag schon bekam Clemens eine Antwort von Frank, der Jay ebenfalls für einen sehr interessanten Spieler hielt und tatsächlich einen der Scouts nach New York schicken würde. An den folgenden Tagen verbrachte er so viel Zeit wie möglich mit Jay, schließlich musste er schon bald wieder abreisen. 

Viel zu bald standen sie am Flughafen.

Richtig verabschiedet hatten sie sich bereits in Jays Wohnung, aber er hatte ihn trotzdem zum Flughafen bringen wollen. Schließlich wussten sie beide nicht, wann genau sie sich wiedersehen würden.

Sie tranken noch einen Kaffee zusammen. „Ich werde dich vermissen“, erklärte Jay leise.

„Ich dich auch“, sagte Clemens. „Sehr sogar.“

„Wenn ich wenigstens wüsste, wann ich dich wiedersehe…“

„Ich muss das erstmal mit Alena klären. Und dann... mal gucken. Vielleicht klappt es mit dem Sommerurlaub.“

„Das wäre schön.“ Jay legte eine Hand auf Clemens‘. „Du hast noch so viel hier in den USA nicht gesehen. Baseball, Basketball, Hockey… und auch die Nationalparks.“ 

„Ich merk schon, ich müsste am besten gleich ein paar Monate hier verbringen, hm?“

„Ich hätte nichts dagegen. Also vorausgesetzt, ich kann dich die Monate begleiten.“

Clemens lächelte leicht. „Das wird wohl für uns beide eher schwierig.“

Jay seufzte leise. „Ich weiß… lass mich doch mal träumen.“

„Ich träume lieber davon, dass es mit dem Wechsel nach Bremen klappt.“

Jetzt lächelte Jay weicher. „Das wünsch ich mir natürlich auch, noch viel mehr. Aber… ich weiß nicht, ob das was wird. Die Bundesliga ist ja wirklich noch mal was ganz Anderes.“

„Du hast aber die Voraussetzungen um das zu schaffen, Jay“, sagte Clemens. „Und Werder kann jemanden wie dich immer gut gebrauchen.“

„Das wäre wirklich ein Traum. Allein die Bundesliga…“

Clemens lächelte, als er Jays leicht verträumten Blick sah. 

Ja, die Bundesliga war ein Traum, besonders für jemanden wie Jay mit deutschen Wurzeln. Wenn es nicht klappen sollte, dann würde er Jay trotzdem mal nach Deutschland holen und mit ihm einige Spiele angucken. Werder natürlich, und auch Dortmund.

Aber ob das dann auf Dauer zwischen ihnen klappen könnte? Eine Fernbeziehung über diese Distanz und das vermutlich über Jahre hinweg? Clemens hatte da so seine Zweifel.

Außerdem hatte Jay etwas Besseres verdient als einen Typen, der hin und wieder seine Frau mit ihm betrog.

Obwohl sich das ja bald erledigt hatte. Denn egal ob Jay nun nach Deutschland kam oder nicht, er würde sich von Alena trennen. Es ging einfach nicht anders.

Alena hatte sich in den letzten Monaten nicht zu ihrem Besten entwickelt, ihre Vorwürfe am Telefon waren nur ein Beispiel dafür. 

Aber viel wichtiger war, dass er erkannte hatte, dass ihm in einer Beziehung mit einer Frau etwas fehlte. 

Das lag nicht an Alena, sondern… an Jay. Jay gab ihm so viel mehr als eine Frau es je könnte. Er bereute nur, das nicht früher eingesehen zu haben.

Obwohl es dann natürlich nicht seinen kleinen Engel geben würde.

Vermutlich… „Clemens? Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Jay ihn leise. 

„Hm?“ machte Clemens.

„Du bist so in Gedanken… dabei haben wir nur noch ne halbe Stunde oder so.“ 

„Sorry, du hast recht“, sagte Clemens. „Mir geht einfach wahnsinnig viel im Kopf rum.“

„Das glaub ich dir“, nickte Jay verständnisvoll. Er begann jetzt, Clemens‘ Hand und Unterarm zu streicheln.

„Die Entscheidung ist ja schon gefallen. Ich weiß nur noch nicht genau, wie ich es ihr sagen soll.“

Sofort strahlte Jay ihn an. 

„Und du rufst mich an, sobald du dich mit dem Scout getroffen hast?“ fragte Clemens.

„Ja, natürlich. Und wenn mein Berater was sagt. Und sonst auch.“

Clemens lächelte. „und ich melde mich, wenn ich gelandet bin.“

„Ich warte drauf.“ 

Clemens seufzte tief. Er wollte nicht fliegen. Er wollte nicht von Jay weg.

Und so, wie Jay ihn ansah - und seine Hand festhielt - wollte der ihn auch nicht gehen lassen.

Schließlich wurde Clemens Flug aufgerufen.

„Du musst“, murmelte Jay kaum verständlich.

„Ich weiß.“

Clemens rührte sich aber nicht.

„Du... du verpasst noch deinen Flug“, sagte Jay.

„Es war erst der zweite Aufruf.“

Jay nickte unglücklich. „Trotzdem. Sonst komm ich noch auf dumme Ideen.“

„Mich zu entführen? Ich würde mich nicht wehren.“

„Was machen wir dann noch hier?“ fragte Jay schief grinsend.

Clemens lachte. „Wir sind beide viel zu vernünftig dafür.“

„Ja, leider.“

„Ich glaub, wir müssen jetzt wirklich los“, meinte Clemens und stand auf.

Jay erhob sich ebenfalls. „Ist... ne Umarmung erlaubt?“ fragte er leise.

„Ist mir total egal, ob das erlaubt ist. Wenn du möchtest...“

Jay zog ihn sofort an sich. „I will miss you“, wisperte er.

„Ich dich auch, Jay. So sehr.“

„Aber wir sehen uns wieder. Sobald wie möglich.“

Clemens nickte leicht und zog Jay noch einmal ganz fest an sich. „I love you“, wisperte er kaum hörbar.

„Love you too“, flüsterte Jay. „Und ruf mich an, wenn du gelandet bist.“

„Mach ich, versprochen.“ Schweren Herzens ließ Clemens ihn los, sah ihn noch einmal an und drehte sich dann um.

Es fiel ihm so schwer, sich nicht wieder umzudrehen, so schwer war ihm wohl noch nie etwas gefallen.

Aber es würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Dann würden seine Augen nicht nur leicht brennen... Als Passagier der Business-Class war er schnell durch den Sicherheitscheck durch und auf dem Weg zum Gate.

Clemens war wirklich spät dran, das Gate war nicht nur schon offen, sondern es war auch keine Schlange mehr davor. Er musste nur kurz den Barcode seines Handys einscannen, dann konnte er den Flieger betreten. Offenbar war er der letzte Passagier gewesen, denn hinter ihm wurde schon die Tür geschlossen.

Es folgten die üblichen Sicherheitsbelehrungen, und schließlich hob der Flieger ab.


	17. Urlaub in den USA (Epilog)

Acht Wochen später saß Clemens wieder in einem Flugzeug. Diesmal war er einer der ersten gewesen, die eingecheckt hatten, und zu seiner Überraschung überstand er auch die zehn Stunden Flug einigermaßen. Endlich setzte der Flieger zur Landung an. New York. Es gab für ihn nur einen Grund, nach New York zu fliegen.

Und das war Jay, der hoffentlich im Terminal auf ihn wartete.

Clemens hatte ihm den Flug und die Ankunftszeit zugeschickt, aber Jay hatte heute noch Training und wusste nicht, ob er rechtzeitig da sein würde.

Wenn er nicht da war, würde er sich wohl ein Taxi nehmen und sich dann irgendwo in der Nähe von Jays Wohnung in ein Café setzen um dort auf ihn zu warten.

Er fühlte, wie der Flieger langsamer wurde und in der Luft abbremste, und kurz darauf fühlte er, wie sie aufsetzten.

Nicht mehr lange, dachte er und spürte ein Kribbeln im Magen.

Viel zu langsam fuhren sie zum Terminal und dockten an. Clemens war einer der ersten, die den Flieger verließen. Am liebsten hätte er gar nicht erst auf sein Gepäck gewartet! Endlich kam sein Koffer an, er schulterte den Rucksack und ging mit seinem Gepäck zur Einreise.

Auch hier dauerte es wieder eine gefühlte Ewigkeit.

Hoffentlich wartete Jay überhaupt so lange, schoss es ihm irgendwann durch den Kopf.

Aber natürlich würde er das. Er wusste ja, mit welchem Flieger Clemens ankommen sollte.

Endlich hatte er alles erledigt, musste auch nicht zum Zoll, sondern konnte endlich durch die letzte Glastür treten.

Jetzt musste er in diesem riesigen Flughafen nur noch Jay finden.

Suchend blickte er sich um. Jay war groß und dunkel und eigentlich konnte Clemens ihn doch nicht übersehen?

Allerdings waren hier viele große, dunkle Männer und zumindest von hinten gab es auch genug, die Ähnlichkeit mit Jay hatten.

Unsicher blieb er stehen. Er musste Jay doch erkennen können! Erneut sah er sich um und versuchte das bekannte Gesicht zu entdecken.

Plötzlich legten sich zwei Hände von hinten über seine Augen. „Hey honey“, wisperte Jay.

„Jay“, freute sich Clemens und drehte sich um.

„Ich dachte schon, die lassen dich nicht durch den Zoll.“

Ohne etwas zu sagen zog Clemens ihn fest an sich. Die letzten Wochen waren wirklich hart gewesen, aber jetzt wusste er wieder, warum er das alles durchgestanden hatte.

„du bist wirklich hier“, wisperte Jay.

„Und ich darf dich endlich wieder festhalten“, raunte Clemens und zog Jay noch fester an sich.

„Acht Wochen waren zu lang Clemens. Viel zu lang.“

„Viel zu lang“, bestätigte Clemens. Viel mehr konnte er jetzt kaum sagen, es reichte ihm einfach Jay zu halten.

„Komm, lass uns hier verschwinden.“

„Ja, so schnell wie möglich.“

Jay nickte und griff sich Clemens Koffer. „Meine Ma hat was für uns gekocht, das müssen wir nur aufwärmen“, erzählte er.

„Deine Ma ist toll“, lächelte Clemens, als er Jay zum Auto folgte.

„Ist sie. Sie weiß nur noch nicht, ob sie dich wirklich mag. Schließlich entführst du ihr Baby ins weit entfernte Deutschland“, grinste Jay.

„In ihre Heimat“, meinte Clemens. „Besser als nach Russland oder so.“

„Es ist jedenfalls weit weg.“

„Das ist wahr. Aber ich passe auf dich auf.“

„Das wirst du meiner Ma erzählen müssen“, sagte Jay.

„Das mache ich, versprochen.“ Inzwischen waren sie am Wagen angekommen und stiegen ein.

„Aber nicht heute. Heute gehörst du mir.“

„Und du mir.“ Endlich konnte Clemens das auch ganz zeigen. Er drehte sich auf dem Sitz und zog Jay ganz fest an sich.

„Alles gut“, wisperte Jay und hielt ihn fest. „Es ist jetzt alles gut.“

Clemens nickte und schloss kurz die Augen. Irgendwie musste er sich davon überzeugen, dass Jay wirklich bei ihm war.

Jay begann seine Wange zu küssen, küsste eine Spur bis zu Clemens Lippen.

Mit geschlossenen Augen drehte Clemens den Kopf und fing Jays süße Lippen ein.

Der Kuss blieb leicht und sanft.

Es war eher so, dass sie sich vergewissern mussten, wieder zusammen zu sein.

Außerdem saßen sie hier im Wagen. Den richtigen Begrüßungskuss würde es zu Hause bei Jay geben.

Es war wie nach Hause zu kommen, fand Clemens, als sie durch New York fuhren und Jay schließlich in der Tiefgarage parkte.

„Komm, Madonna wartet auch schon ganz sehnsüchtig auf dich“, sagte Jay, als sie ausstiegen.

„Ich habe sie auch vermisst“, gestand Clemens. Er hatte sich in den paar Tagen bei Jay wirklich daran gewöhnt, dass immer jemand da war und kuscheln kam – und das war nicht nur Jay.

Madonna hatte zwar ihren Eigenheiten, halt eine echte Diva, aber sie war trotzdem ein liebes Tier. Und sie mochte ihn, wie Jay ja auch schon festgestellt hatte.

Inzwischen hatte Jay seinen Koffer aus dem Kofferraum geholt und ging auf den Fahrstuhl zu.

Clemens folgte ihm.

Bewusst stellte er sich auf die andere Seite des Fahrstuhls um Jay nicht wieder zu küssen.

Jay grinste. „Hast du Angst, dass ich über dich herfalle?“

„Ein wenig“, erwiderte Clemens das Grinsen

„Ich bin die Selbstbeherrschung in Person“, lachte Jay. „Außerdem ist mir ein Lift viel zu ungemütlich.“

„Klar, mein kleiner Eisbecherleerfutterer…“

„Was willst du denn damit andeuten?“ fragte Jay.

„Gar nichts, niemals“, grinste Clemens ihn an. In diesem Moment pingte der Fahrstuhl, und sie konnten aussteigen.

Schnell schloss Jay seine Wohnungstür auf. „Welcome back“, sagte er mit einem Lächeln.

„Ich bin so froh wieder hier zu sein“, strahlte Clemens ihn an. 

„Ich auch“, sagte Jay.

Er schloss die Wohnungstür und zog Clemens wieder fest in seine Arme. „Musste viel zu lange auf dich warten.“

Clemens schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Good to have you back“, raunte Jay. 

Clemens konnte nur nicken.

Ganz eng schmiegte er sich an Jay. Die letzten Wochen waren hart gewesen und anstrengend, aber jetzt schon wusste und fühlte er, dass es richtig gewesen war.

„Hast du Hunger?“ fragte Jay leise.

„Ja, ziemlichen Hunger.“ Im Flieger gab es ja nie viel zu essen. 

„Dann lass uns mal in die Küche gehen und das Essen aufwärmen“, sagte Jay.

„Was hat deine Ma uns denn leckeres gekocht?“ 

„Mac and Cheese“, strahlte Jay.

„Ui, dann will sie uns beide verwöhnen“, meinte Clemens. Er hatte es erst ein- oder zweimal probiert, verstand aber, warum die Amis so heiß darauf waren. 

„Mein Lieblingsessen“, sagte Jay. 

„Du bist Ami, da wundert mich das nicht.“ 

„Ich fürchte das Essen wird mir in Deutschland ganz schön fehlen“, sagte Jay.

„Viele Sachen wie Mac and Cheese kann man auch in Deutschland machen. Wird nur dein Trainer nicht gerne sehen…“

„Selber machen ist aber nicht das gleiche, wie von meiner Ma gemacht“, grinste Jay mit einem Zwinkern. „Außerdem erinnerst du dich hoffentlich noch, wie das mit meinen Kochkünsten aussieht.“

„Ja, beides stimmt. Aber in Bremen wirst du ja gut versorgt werden.“ Ja, nach dem gemeinsamen Urlaub würde Jay in Bremen ins Training einsteigen. Frank und die Scouts waren von ihm beeindruckt gewesen, und auch der Trainer war nicht schwer zu überzeugen gewesen. Clemens konnte sich noch lebhaft an den jubelnden Anruf erinnern, als Jay das Okay bekommen hatte.

Er hatte schon vorher von Flo und Frank schon gesagt bekommen, dass sie Jay wollten, aber bei so einem Transfer konnte ja immer noch was in der letzten Minute schiefgehen. Deshalb hatte er fieberhaft auf den Anruf gewartet.

Kaum hatte er auflegt, hatte er Clemens angerufen und gejubelt. 

„Woran denkst du?“ fragte Jay.

„Wie du dich gefreut hast nach Bremen zu kommen. Und wie ich mich gefreut habe.“ 

Jay lächelte. „Das war ja auch ein schöner Tag. Und ich freu mich schon unglaublich auf die Zeit in Bremen.“

„Bremen ist wirklich toll. Der Verein, die Stadt – und es wird so schön mit dir werden.“

„Ich bin schon sehr gespannt. Josh freut sich auch. Er hat mir schon angeboten all die wichtigen Dinge zu zeigen“, grinste Jay.

„Kennst du Josh eigentlich schon?“, fragte Clemens nach. 

Jay schüttelte den Kopf. „also nicht persönlich. Aber wir schreiben jetzt regelmäßig per WhatsApp.“

Clemens lachte. „Das ist schön, dass du schon Anschluss hast. Und Josh ist ein lieber Kerl.“

„Kommt mir auch so vor. Aber ich hoffe, dass ich eh schnell Anschluss finde. Bei mir fällt ja die Sprachbarriere weg, das macht vieles einfacher.“

„Ja, das hilft enorm – ich sehe es ja immer wieder, wie schwer sich einige mit der Sprache tun… Hey Madonna!“, begrüßte er die Katze, die auf einmal um seine Beine strich.

Madonna rieb kurz ihren Kopf an Clemens Wade, dann ging sie zu ihrem Wassernapf und maunzte auffordernd.

„Oh, Madame hat Durst“, lachte Jay. „Schließlich war ich bestimmt zwei Stunden weg, in der Zeit verdurstet so eine kleine Katze wie du.“

Clemens grinste. „Einer Lady darf man nie widersprechen und wenn sie frisches Wasser möchte, dann solltest du ihr das auch geben.“

Jay nahm den Napf hoch, spülte ihn und füllte ihn mit frischem Wasser. „So, Sweety, ist das in Ordnung für dich?“ Er trat an den Kühlschrank und holte eine Schüssel heraus. „So, das ist unser Essen.“

„Sieht gut aus“, sagte Clemens.

„Muss noch kurz in die Mikrowelle – immerhin die traut meine Ma mir zu.“ 

Clemens lachte. „Zur Not bin ich ja auch da und kann dich vor den bösen Küchengeräten schützen.“

„Meine Ma vertraut dir da voll und ganz.“

„Immerhin etwas“, sagte Clemens. 

„Hey, ich vertrau dir auch, und mein Dad auch.“ 

Clemens lachte leise. „Los, jetzt mach das Zeug schon warm. Ich habe Hunger!“

Schon schob Jay die Schüssel in die Mikrowelle und stellte sie an. „Komm ins Wohnzimmer, ich hol das Essen dann.“

Clemens nickte und folgte ihm.

Die Wohnung und auch das Wohnzimmer hatten sich in den zwei Monaten kaum verändert – nur ein neues Foto hing an der Wand. Das Selfie, das sie auf der Bootsfahrt durch New York aufgenommen hatten.

„Bei mir hängt es im Schlafzimmer“, sagte Clemens mit einem Lächeln.

„Da… habe ich es auch“, gab Jay zu.

Clemens lächelte.

„Ich habe dich sehr vermisst“, gestand Jay.

„Ich dich auch“, wisperte Clemens und umarmte Jay fest.

Jay schmiegte sich an ihn. „Ich wollte dir danken. Also… dass du das alles geklärt hast.“ 

„Was genau meinst du?“ 

„Dass du mit Alena gesprochen hast. Das.… muss unschön gewesen sein.“ 

Clemens seufzte tief. „War es. Obwohl sie ja schon irgendwie geahnt hat, dass was im Busch war.“ 

Jay schmiegte sich an ihn, während Clemens erzählte. „Es fing mit diesem merkwürdigen Telefongespräch an, als ich hier in New York war. Ähnlich ging es weiter, als ich dann nach LA geflogen bin. Wir haben uns immer wieder gestritten, wegen Kleinigkeiten. Vielleicht hatte ich einfach keinen Nerv mehr für sie.“ 

„Meine Ma meinte, eine Frau würde sowas spüren. Also wenn der Mann sie nicht mehr liebt“, sagte Jay leise. 

„Ja, das hat sie offenbar auch. Wir haben uns dann noch mal zusammengerauft, als ich in Portland war. Das waren ja noch drei Wochen, bevor wir wieder nach Bremen sind. Ich wollte das nicht machen, während wir in den USA waren. 

„Kann ich verstehen. Aber ihr... also... hattet ihr getrennte Schlafzimmer oder...?“ 

„Nein, das nicht. Das wäre zu auffällig gewesen, und wir hätten wir doch in den USA drüber sprechen müssen. Aber wir sind brav auf unseren Seiten geblieben. Wie du schon gesagt hast, Frauen spüren sowas wohl.“ 

Jay seufzte leicht. „Ich habe nie gedacht, dass ich mal eine Ehe zerstören würde.“ 

„Das hast du nicht. Diese Ehe war wohl von Vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt. Meine Freunde haben es alle gesagt.“ 

„Naja, du wärst aber noch mit ihr zusammen, wenn du mich nicht getroffen hättest. Also bin ich schon irgendwie schuld.“ 

„Ja, vermutlich wäre ich das noch. Aber nicht auf Dauer. Ich habs nur versucht, mit ihr zusammen zu bleiben.“ 

„Hast du ihr denn erzählt, dass du jetzt mit einem Mann zusammen bist?“ 

„Letztendlich ja. Ich mag nicht lügen. Wir hatten uns zusammengesetzt, ein paar Tage, nachdem wir wieder in Bremen angekommen waren. Die Kleine war mit einer Freundin auf dem Spielplatz, und Alena und ich konnten in Ruhe reden. Ich... ich habe ihr dann gesagt, dass sich einiges geändert hat, und dass ich so nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen sein kann.“ 

„Und wie hat sie reagiert?“ 

„Erst war sie ganz ruhig und schien das verarbeiten zu müssen. Sie trank von ihrem Wasser und starrte mich an. 'Das meinst du nicht ernst, Clemens, das kannst du nicht ernst meinen', hat sie dann gesagt. Ich habe dann nur genickt. Wieder war sie ruhig - und beschloss dann, 'das lasse ich nicht zu.'„. 

Jay schnaubte. „Was wollte sie machen? Dich zu Hause anketten?“ 

„Sie hat da wohl gar nicht drüber nachgedacht. Sie konnte es nur nicht akzeptieren, dass ich Schluss machen würde.“ 

„Ok. Und dann?“ 

„Ich habe ihr noch ein paar mal bestätigt, dass ich keine Chance mehr für uns sehe - dann hatte sie es begriffen. Sie sah mich an, und ich merkte richtig, wie das Verständnis kam. Ihr gesamtes Gesicht änderte sich, und sie fing an zu weinen.“ 

Jay verzog das Gesicht. „Das musste ja passieren...“ 

„Ja, aber ich konnte sie verstehen. Ihr ganzes Leben änderte sich in dem Moment. Und ich muss zugeben, ich fühlte mich in dem Moment echt elend. Hätte am liebsten mitgeheult. Weil eben unser gemeinsames Leben dort endete.“ 

„Ich weiß. Aber ich kann mit sowas nicht umgehen“, sagte Jay. „Weinende Frauen - oder Männer. Ich weiß dann nie, was ich tun soll.“ 

„Ich auch nicht. Das weiß wohl niemand. Ich habe sie dann erstmal in den Arm genommen - was komisch war, weil ich doch der Grund war, warum sie heulte. Aber ich war eben auch der einzige, der es in dem Moment machen konnte.“ 

„Und dann?“ 

„Irgendwann hatte sie sich beruhigt, und ihre Trauer wurde zu Wut. Holla, so habe ich sie noch nie erlebt. Ich bin schuld, dass ihr Leben kaputt ist, dass sie jetzt auf der Straße steht, und das alles nur, weil ich zu egoistisch bin.“ 

„Ein bisschen melodramatisch die Gute“, murmelte Jay. „Auf der Straße stehen tut sie ja nun nicht.“ 

„Nein, zumal ich ausgezogen bin, weil ich der Kleinen keinen Umzug zumuten wollte. Sie hat mir noch einiges mehr an den Kopf geworfen, dann hat sie sich beruhigt und wollte gehen.“ 

„Vermutlich nicht die schlechteste Idee.“ 

„Ich habe dann ihre Freundin angerufen, die mit der Kleinen unterwegs war, und sie gebeten, bei Alena zu bleiben.“ 

„Und wo bist du hin?“ 

„Ich habe ein paar Sachen gepackt und bin erstmal ins Hotel. Am liebsten wäre ich gleich zu dir geflogen, aber ich habe ja im Verein meinen Job zu erledigen, und gerade in der Zeit auch eine Aufgabe dazu bekommen.“ 

„Ich wäre auch gern bei dir gewesen. Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil du allein mit all dem fertig werden musstest.“ 

„Ist schon okay. Ich habe viel telefoniert - nicht nur mit dir, sondern auch mit Engel, Adel und Per natürlich. Sie alle meinten, dass das die einzig richtige Entscheidung war. Und dass es Alena auf lange Sicht so besser geht.“ 

„Das sieht sie vermutlich anders.“ 

„Ja, klar. Am Tag nach dem Gespräch hatte ich den ersten Brief ihres Anwalts im Briefkasten, den muss er selbst eingeworfen haben. Immerhin schien er ihr klar gemacht zu haben, dass es nur zu ihrem Nachteil sein wird, damit an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen.“ 

„Immerhin etwas.“ 

„Darüber bin ich sehr froh. Inzwischen sind wir so weit, dass die Kleine einen Nachmittag die Woche mit mir verbringt und hin und wieder bei mir übernachten darf.“ 

„Nicht schlecht nach so ein paar Wochen.“ 

„Auch ihr Anwalt meint, es ist für die Kleine am besten, den Kontakt nicht abzubrechen und dann mühsam wieder aufzubauen.“ 

„Ich nehme an sie weiß, dass ich nach Bremen komme?“ fragte Jay. 

„Ja. Wir haben uns dann nach ein paar Wochen mal getroffen und uns ausgesprochen. Da hatte ich schon die neue Wohnung und sie wusste, dass sie nicht umziehen musste. Sie wollte dann ganz in Ruhe wissen, wie es mir mit weitergehen soll. Ob ich schon eine Neue hätte. Ich habe echt gezögert, ich wollte ihr nicht weh tun - aber ich musste auch ehrlich sein. Also habe ich den Kopf geschüttelt und gesagt, 'nein, aber einen Mann.'„ 

Jay lächelte leicht. „Und was hat sie dazu gesagt?“ 

„Erst fauchte sie, ich soll sie nicht anlügen. Ich habe ihr dann klargemacht, dass es nicht so einfach ist sowas zu gestehen. Gerade in meiner Position. Dass ich sie bitte, darüber Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Und dass ich gerade über sowas keine Witze machen würde.“ 

„Das wäre auch total dämlich. Außerdem hattest du keinen Grund, sie zu belügen“, sagte Jay kopfschüttelnd. 

„Ja, das hat sie dann auch begriffen. Sie hat dann nichts weiter dazu gesagt - sie kann es mir ja nicht verbieten, davon hätte sie ja auch nichts. Sie schien es dann auch akzeptiert zu haben - bis sie erfahren hat, dass du es bist. Also der Typ, den ich in New York getroffen habe.“ 

„Oh je. Sie... war nicht begeistert, hm?“ 

Clemens schnaubte leise. „Nee, wirklich nicht. Sie war dann echt sauer auf dich. Für sie bist du schuld an der Trennung - und nicht die Tatsache, dass sie eine Frau ist und du ein Kerl.“ 

„Klar, dass ich für sie der Buhmann bin.“ 

„Sie wird sich schon wieder einkriegen, auch wenn sie im Moment noch sauer ist.“ 

„Ist schon ok“, sagte Jay. „Solange sie es nicht an dir und der Kleinen auslässt kann ich damit leben.“ 

„Nein, das macht sie nicht. An der Kleinen sowieso nicht, aber auch mich behandelt sie wieder wie einen Menschen.“ 

„Dann ist es ok. Damit werden wir schon klarkommen.“ 

„Ich denke auch. Und sie hat jetzt ja auch zeit damit klar zu kommen, wenn wir hier in den Staaten sind.“ 

Sofort lächelte Jay. „Ja, jetzt sind wir erstmal hier und haben Urlaub. Und...“ In diesem Moment meldete sich die Mikrowelle mit einem durchdringenden Piepen. 

„Ah, unser Essen“, strahlte Clemens ihn an, und Jay stand auf. „Ich hol das Essen.“ 

„Brauchst du noch Hilfe beim reintragen?“ fragte Clemens. 

„Nee, bleib mal sitzen. Hat einen langen Flug hinter dir.“ 

„Na gut“, sagte Clemens und lehnte sich in den Sofakissen zurück. 

Er war wirklich müde - nicht nur vom Flug, sondern auch von der Erzählung. Es war überraschend, wie sehr sie ihn mitgenommen hatte.“ 

Aber das alles war ja noch nicht lange her und wirklich verarbeitet hatte er das ganze nicht.

Es war gut jetzt bei Jay zu sein und zur Ruhe zu kommen. Ablenkung tat gut - und die würde er auf ihrer Rundreise haben. Bis sie zum Trainingsanfang in Bremen sein würden.

Auch Alena würde die Zeit bestimmt guttun.

Sie würde sich in ihrem neuen Leben einrichten können, ohne ihm immer wieder zu begegnen.

„Schläfst du?“

Tatsächlich schreckte Clemens hoch. „Oh... bisschen...“

Jay lächelte und stellte zwei Teller auf den Tisch. „Erst was essen.“

„Das riecht toll“, lächelte Clemens ihn an.

„Dann hau rein“, sagte Jay und gab ihm eine Gabel.

„Dir auch guten Appetit“, wünschte Clemens.

Jay setzte sich dicht neben ihn und begann dann zu essen.

Die Mac and Cheese waren sehr lecker, und mit angenehm gefülltem Magen fühlte Clemens sich schon besser.

„So honey, ein bisschen musst du noch wach bleiben“, sagte Jay und lächelte ihn an. „Das Wetter ist schön und es ist warm, wollen wir noch ein bisschen raus?“

„Ich würde gern kurz duschen, dann bin ich auch wacher.“

„Mein Luxusbad gehört ganz dir“, lachte Jay.

„Du bist mein Held“, lächelte Clemens und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Ich bin gern dein Held“, strahlte Jay.

„Bis gleich“, lächelte Clemens und stand auf. Schnell suchte er frischer Kleidung aus seinem Koffer und verzog sich dann ins Badezimmer.

Nach guten zwanzig Minuten war Clemens fertig und wieder angezogen.

Er fühlte sich tatsächlich viel besser und einem Spaziergang mit Jay gewachsen.

„Keine Angst, wir machen nichts Anstrengendes. Ich möchte dir nur einen meiner lieblingsorte zeigen“, sagte Jay.

„Dann los - ich bin dabei.“

„Subway ok?“

Kurz grübelte Clemens, schließlich hatten sie gerade gegessen, dann fiel der Groschen. „Ah... ja, geht am schnellsten.“

Jay lachte leise und griff nach Clemens Hand. „Halt dich besser schön fest, nicht, dass du mir in der großen Stadt noch verloren gehst.“

„Du passt schon auf mich auf“, meinte Clemens vertrauensvoll.

Gemeinsam verließen sie die Wohnung und gingen die kurze Strecke bis zur nächsten Haltestelle.

Jay hatte schon die Fahrkarten besorgt, so dass sie gleich durch die Absperrung konnten, und Jay führte Clemens zu der richtigen Linie.

Die Bahn kam wenig später und sie stiegen ein und fuhren ein paar Stationen, bis Jay das Zeichen zum aussteigen gab.

Brav folgte Clemens ihm aus der Bahn und wieder nach oben.

„Da drüben ist er schon“, sagte Jay. „Der Washington square park.“

„Wow“, machte Clemens. Sie gingen auf einen Triumphbogen zu, hinter dem sich ein Park auftat.

„Ich mag den Park lieber als den Central Park. Obwohl der auch echt toll ist“, sagte Jay. „Aber hier ist die Musik besser - jedenfalls, wenn man Glück hat.“

Als sie näherkamen, kamen schon Folkmusik-Klänge zu ihnen herübergeweht.

Jay zog Clemens mit sich und deutete auf eine große Fontäne direkt hinter dem Triumphbogen. „Mal gucken, ob wir da noch ein Plätzchen finden. Da kann man die Füße ins Wasser halten und dabei der Musik zuhören.“

„Das klingt herrlich“, lächelte Clemens ihn an. Gemeinsam gingen sie zu dem großen Brunnen, der mehrere Meter im Durchmesser maß, und setzten sich auf den breiten Steinrand.

Jay zog sich sofort die Schuhe aus und hielt seine Füße ins Wasser. „Manchmal nehme ich mir ein Buch oder mein Tablet mit hierher und sitze hier stundenlang“, erzählte er Clemens. „Oder ich sitze hier und beobachte die Leute.“

Auch Clemens entledigte sich seiner Schuhe und Socken und setzte sich neben ihn. Es war wirklich ein schönes Plätzchen mitten in New York, und die kleine Band spielte wirklich gut.

„Gibt es sowas auch in Bremen?“ fragte Jay schließlich.

„Hm“, überlegte Clemens. „So mit Livemusik eher nicht. Aber man kann total schön an der Weser sitzen, am Deich, in zu den Schiffen gucken.“

„Klingt doch auch gut“, sagte Jay.

„Ist es auch. Und die Nordsee ist ganz nah.“ Naja, fast ganz nah.

„Du wirst mir viel zeigen müssen“, sagte Jay. „Ich habe bisher ja noch nicht so viel von Deutschland gesehen.“

„Du warst bisher nur bei deinen Großeltern, oder?“

Jay nickte. „Bei meiner Oma genau. Da waren wir natürlich da in der Gegend unterwegs, aber Deutschland ist ja doch ein bisschen größer.“

„Ist ne nette Ecke da, aber Bremen ist doch ganz anders.“

„Meine Ma sagt, dass ich mir unbedingt Hamburg angucken soll.“

„Machen wir - sag das in Bremen aber nicht zu laut, ja?“

Jay lachte. „Stimmt, da habe ich was gelesen. Ihr mögt den jeweils anderen nicht.“

„Nee, das geht gar nicht. Leider geht es unter den Fans manchmal zu weit, aber an sich macht es schon Spaß, den anderen nicht zu mögen.“

„Aber der HSV spielt nicht mehr in der gleichen Liga, richtig?“

„Nein, die sind letztes Jahr abgestiegen und haben den Aufstieg leider nicht geschafft. Es war schöner, als wir noch in der selben Liga waren. Besonders 2009, als wir in 19 Tagen viermal gegeneinander gespielt haben. Die Derbywochen sind legendär.“

„Schade. Ich hätte gern so ein Derby gespielt.“

„Dann müssen wir den Hamburgern einfach die Daumen drücken, dass sie wieder aufsteigen. Du bleibst schließlich länger in Bremen.“

Jay strahlte. „Ja, das habe ich vor.“

„Dann kriegst du noch dein Derby. Und wir gucken uns das Revierderby an.“

„Das Revierderby?“

„Dortmund gegen Schalke. Sowas wie der Classico von Deutschland.“

„Klingt gut“, sagte Jay und griff nach Clemens Hand.

„Dann machen wir das. Aber vorher zeigst du mir den Sport in Amerika.“

„Ist alles schon vorbereitet. Ich habe ein paar tolle Spiele rausgesucht.“

„Ich find’s total schön, dass du mir erst dein Land zeigst, und ich dir dann meins. Wobei - ist ja auch zum Teil deins.“

„Ich bin nervös“, gab Jay zu.

„Deutschland oder Bremen oder die Bundesliga?“

„Alles drei.“

„Das wird schon. Die meisten haben Probleme mit der Sprache - das fällt für dich schon mal weg. Und dann bin ich ja auch noch da. Ich helfe dir, wo ich kann.“

„Das weiß ich alles. Aber... es ist trotzdem ein großer Schritt. Weg von meiner Heimat, meinen Eltern. Es wird komisch sein, dass sie plötzlich so weit weg sind.“

„Ja, das wird es sein. Und dann noch die Zeitverschiebung. Aber du wirst zu beschäftigt sein, viel darüber nachzudenken. Es fängt ja mit dem Trainingslager an, da hast du anderes im Kopf. Oder gar nichts.“

„Wirklich so schlimm?“

„Schon ziemlich anstrengend. Aber nach dem zweiten Tag merkst du das nicht mehr, dann tut eh alles weh“, grinste Clemens. „Ist schon sehr anstrengend, aber nötig.“

„Wir haben ja auch ne Vorbereitung, aber ich fürchte das ist nicht vergleichbar mit euren Trainingslagern.“

„Euer Training ist generell etwas lockerer als bei uns. Aber keine Sorge, auch bei Werder macht es Spaß.“

„Davor habe ich keine Angst. Ich befürchte halt nur, dass ich erstmal nicht richtig mithalten kann.“

„Davon gehen die meisten aus. Aber wir können im Urlaub schon bisschen was machen, hm? Dann bist du annähernd auf dem Stand der anderen.“

Jay nickte. „Klar. Urlaub ohne Sport geht auch gar nicht.“

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung. Und wir haben hier in den USA auch echt tolle Möglichkeiten.“

„Aber ein paar faule Tage machen wir uns auch. So ein bisschen am Strand liegen und so. Außerdem... ich weiß nicht, ob dich sowas überhaupt interessiert, aber vielleicht könnten wir uns was am Broadway angucken. Ne Show oder ein Musical.“

„Das ist eine tolle Idee“, freute sich Clemens. „So als Abwechslung zum Sport. Und faule Tage müssen auch sein, das ist klar.“

Jay lehnte sich leicht an ihn. 

Sofort legte Clemens ihm einen Arm um und zog ihn an sich.

„Wir haben einen tollen Urlaub vor uns. Und dann geht’s ab nach Bremen. Zusammen“, wisperte Clemens mit einem versonnenen Lächeln. Auf diese Zukunft freute er sich.


End file.
